Looming Chains
by Kags21
Summary: Sequel to Enslaved: Naraku is dead, is Kagome ready to put her past behind her and move on?
1. Chapter 1

Special Thanks to The Lost And Broken ButterFly.

This is the Sequel to Enslaved, Enjoy

* * *

"I killed Naraku he admitted to killing some one from my past I am turning myself in." Sesshoumaru told them. The other cops walked over to him, they read him his rights. Sesshoumaru bent down and kissed Kagome and Alake on the lips before he was taken away.

Now

4 months later

Kagome was at work, she had finished going to school while Sesshoumaru was in Jail. Inuyasha was now working with Miroku. Alake was now talking and walking around getting into everything, Kagome with the help of her uncle Muso she found a good nanny for Alake while she was at work. Toady was also the day that Sesshoumaru was being released from prison he was getting out early for good behavior.

When he walked out the prison only two people were waiting for him. Inuyasha and Bankotsu

"Hey Old man." Inuyasha said with a smile as he hugged his father figure.

Sesshoumaru hugged him back.

"Where is Kagome and the kids?" he asked as they walked over to Bankotsu's car.

"Kagome is at work, she got a job." Inuyasha told him.

"Oh and Alake and Shippo?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Shippo is in school and Alake is with his nanny." he told him.

"Let's get in the car before I tell you the rest." Inuyasha told him.

"Tell me now." Sesshoumaru growled

Inuyasha gulped. "Kagome has been hanging around Kagawaki a lot." Inuyasha told him.

"Take me to Kagome now." Sesshomaru demanded as they got into the car. "Bankotsu started the car and they drove off to Kagome's job. Once they were there, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got out. They walked into the building and Kagome quickly noticed Sesshomaru. Kagome ran up to Sesshomaru and was about to give him a hug, be he pushed her away.

"Sesshoumaru what 's wrong?" she asked him.

"You tell me Kagome why the hell are you hanging around that bastard's brother?" he growled. "It's not what you think he's just been helping me, he even helped me get this job. he wanted to make things right , he's sorry for all the things Naraku did to me, to all of us." she said.

"How can you stand to look in the face of that man??" he hissed.

"He's not Naraku he hasn't tried to hurt me or Alake." she told him.

"That's not the point Kagome." Sesshomaru growled.

"Then what is the point Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him.

"The point is that he looks exactly like that bastard." Sesshomaru hissed.

"But he is not Naraku." Kagome told him.

"You know what Kagome, I am not going to fight with you about this." Sesshomaru told her. "Thank you." Kagome told him.

"Pick." Sesshomaru demanded.

"What?" Kagome asked him.

"Him or me. Pick now." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Sesshoumaru what is the matter with you, she's not cheating on you, he's Alake's Uncle." Inuyasha said to him. "Shut up Inuyasha ." Sesshoumaru growled.

"I can't answer that, Sesshoumaru he is just an uncle I don't love him." she said.

"Choose or I will choose for you." he warned her.

Kagome shook her head. "After all we've ben through you're willing to just end it over him?, I won't choose but if you want me gone I'll take my son and leave." she told him.

"You only say that because you rather be with him." Sesshomaru told her.

"Sesshomaru don't do this." Kagome told him.

"Why is it so hard for you to chose between your husband and that look a like?" Sesshomaru asked her. "There is nothing going on between us." Kagome told him.

"Then you pick me?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Sesshomaru stop it." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Have fun with your look a like Kagome." Sesshomaru told her just before he walked out of the building. "I cant believe that..that errr" Kagome growled.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha . "Why did you tell him?" she cried before she ran to the bathroom. Inuyasha sighed as he walked out the building.

"You're a real ass!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by the collar , "I'm ready to kick you out my home for even letting her go near him, or are you fucking him as well?!" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"That's so not fair Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled as he punched him in the face. Sesshomaru dropped him. "Think about what you just did to Kagome." Inuyasha hissed just before he started to walk down the street. Sesshomaru growled at got back into the car. "Every thing okay?" Bankotsu asked him.

"Drive." Sesshomaru growled.

"Okay." Bankotsu said out loud as he started the car up and drove down the street

* * *

Kagome left work and picked up Alake she went to Hikaru Inc. she took the elevator to the 2oth floor and walked to his office. She knocked on the door .

"Come in." she heard him say. "Kagawaki

"I'm sorry to bother you." Kagome cried as she sat down in the chair holding Alake in her arms.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked her.

"Sesshoumaru he wants me to choose between you and him." she told him.

"Oh, well by all means, chose your husband." He told her.

"I shouldn't have to pick. It's not fair." Kagome told him.

"Sometimes life is not fair." He told her.

"What should I do?" Kagome asked herself.

"You are the only one that can actually answer that." He told her. "Now, why does he want you to pick?" He asked her.

"Because your Naraku's twin." Kagome answered.

"I see." he said as he looked at Alake. " My brother is still causing you pain, you can stay with me till you decide." he told her.

"I just don't want Alake to forget you. you're his only blood relative and I want him to spend time with you." she said.

Kagawaki stood up and walked over to her. "Would you like to try it, stay at my place I have plenty of room?" he asked her

Kagome looked at him, his features were the only thing that reminded her of Naraku. Kagome put Alake down on the floor and hugged Kagawaki.

"Shh it's ok Kagome I'm here for you." he told her. He ran his hand through her long silky hair.

"Thank you." she said as she looked up at him.

Kagawaki looked at her. "Do you want to move in today?" he asked her.

"Yes." Kagome said to him.

"Very well then. Tell you what you and Alake stay here while I finish working. After work, we will go get a moving van to get all of yours and Alake's things." He told her.

"Thank you." Kagome told him.

"You know that I would do anything for you and Alake." He told her.

"I know." She responded.

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled as he looked around his home. "What the hell were you all doing while I was in jail?!" Sesshoumaru yelled at Bankotsu.

"Sesshoumaru Kagome isn't a child, who am I to tell her who she can and can't be around?" Bankotsu asked him.

"You're talking about a women who was a slave for most of her teen years, she was his, all she knew was him, yes he did horrible things to her, but this is his brother, not him, and he has never hurt her, he even helped us find those girls that were kidnaped." Bankotsu said to him.

Sesshoumaru glared at Bankotsu. "Inuyasha, Kagome I'm home." Shippo said as he walked in the house to see Sesshoumaru. "Uh oh." Shippo said.. "Sesshoumaru hi." Shippo said as he put his bag down .he could tell by the look on Sesshoumaru's face that he knew what had been going on.

Sesshomaru walked over to Shippo and hugged him. "I have missed you." Shippo told him. "Same with you." Sesshomaru told him as he stood back up and patted him on the head.

"Have you been good Shippo?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Yes, no I haven't." Shippo muttered.

"I let Kagome visit with Kagawaki!!" Shippo cried as he grabbed Sesshoumaru's leg.

"Shippo, I know that Kagome has been seeing him, and you are not at fault." Sesshomaru told him.

Shippo looked up at him."I'm sorry." Shippo said. Inuyasha came home a few hours later Bankotsu had left. " Am I still welcome here?" Inuyasha asked him.

" Yes." Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Kagome not back yet." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything.

Kagome came in the house with Alake in her arms. " I just came to get mine and Alake's things." she said to Sesshoumaru.

" Kags you can't go." Inuyasha said to her.

"No it's better that I go, I've been living off you guys for way to long anyway. I thank you, Sesshoumaru for finding me and rescuing me , but it's time I moved on." she told him. as she held Alake.

For the first time in Sesshoumaru's life, he was speechless. He tried to say something to her, but the only thing that came out of his mouth, was his silent breath. Sesshomaru gave Kagome a half nod, and he quickly walked away. He chocked. Kagome carried Alake up stairs and began to pack their things. Sesshomaru walked into the room and Kagome looked at him. Again Sesshomaru tried to speak, but it was in vain. He walked out.

The doorbell rang, Shippo opened the door and screamed. Inuyasha ran into the room to see Kagawaki. " What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Kagome is moving and I am helping her." he told Inuyasha .

"Moving where?" Inuyasha asked him.

"She is moving in with me." Kagawaki told him.

"I'm need a aspirin." Inuyasha said,.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

" I'm here to take Kagome home." he told Sesshoumaru.


	2. Letting go

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

"What?!" Sesshoumaru growled at him.

"I am taking Kagome and my nephew to my home." Kagawaki told him.

Sesshoumaru growled at him.

Kagome came down with Alake in her arms. "I'm ready to go." Kagome said to him. Kagawaki looked at Kagome and stepped aside to reveal three big men. Kagome told the moving men where to go.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru.

"I'll set up a time for when you can come and visit Alake, if you still want to be part of his life that is.". Kagome said to him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and held out his arms for Alake,. Kagawaki looked at Sesshoumaru as he picked up his nephew.

" Of course I want to be a part of my son's life." Sesshoumaru told her as he kissed Alake looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled.

"Least you didn't forget me." Sesshoumaru said.

"Of course he didn't forget you." Kagome told him as the movers came back down with their arms full of boxes.

They stepped out of the way, and the three movers walked out of the house and started to load the boxes into the moving van.

Soon the movers had Kagome's and Alake's things out of the house and into the van. "Kagome, you don't have to leave. I made a mistake, I know now that Kagawaki is not Naraku." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome looked at him. "Sesshoumaru I have to at least for now you need to spend time with Inuyasha and Shippo, you can call me and we can talk but right now I need to be with someone who trusts me." She said as she got into Kagawaki's car.

Inuyasha ran out the house. "Wait who's going to watch Alake while you both are at work?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's in daycare." Kagome said.

" How about you let me watch him?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagawaki looked at Sesshoumaru, after all this was the man that had killed his brother.

"Are you sure you won't kill him like you did my brother?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshomaru growled."Your bastard of a brother deserved what he got." Sesshomaru hissed. "Let's just go." Kagome told Kagawaki.

Kagawaki smirked to himself. He started the car and drove down the street. The moving van followed them. Soon they were pulling into the drive way of Kagome's and Alake. They got out of the car and walked over to the van.

* * *

The Movers took Kagome's and Alake's belongings into their new home.

"Kagome you can have the two rooms down the hall" Kagawaki told her. "Thank you." she said as she put Alake down once they were in the house.

"I'll have the home baby proof by time you come home from work." He told her.

Kagome looked at him , she had a chill run down her back.

" Something wrong?" he asked her as he walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. "Just an old feeling." she told him.

"Oh, well you have had a rough day. Rest for a bit and I will take care of Alake." He told her.

"Thank you. If you need any help with him, let me know." She told him as she handed Alake to him. Kagome walked to her room and laid down. Kagawaki looked at Alake and Alake started to growl at him.

"It will be our little secret." Kagawaki told him with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Kagome climbed into the bed she was tired she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Kagome started to dream. She was in a room that looked very familiar to her. "No how did I get back here?" she said as she tried to open the door.

"So nice of you to join me." the voice said. Kagome slowly turned around and saw her worst nightmare.

"No I escaped why won't you leave me alone!" she screamed in her sleep.

"I told you ,you belong to me , I am your god!" Naraku hissed.

"No help me please!" Kagome screamed as she tossed and turned in her bed.

Kagawaki heard her scream he gave Alake to one of the servants and went up to her room , he opened the door to see her crying and screaming in her sleep.

He ran to her side and grabbed her arms. Kagome opened her eyes up and quickly punched him in the face. "I'm sorry! I thought that you were Naraku!" Kagome cried.

"Naraku is dead, thanks to Sesshomaru." He told her as he rubbed his jaw.

Kagome nodded her head. Kagawaki looked at her, "So young ." he said softly.

"It's ok my jaw will heal how about you get ready for dinner." he suggested.

Kagome nodded her head as she got out the bed.

"The movers are done with Alake's room they need to finish yours." he told her.

Kagawaki handed her a tissue. He watched as she limped.

"What happened to your leg?" he asked her.

" He broke it when I disobeyed him it never properly healed." she told him.

" We can see about getting it fixed if you want." He told her.

"Maybe." She told him as she walked out of the room.

Kagawaki followed Kagome out into the kitchen. "What would you like? I can fix anything." He told her as he walked over to the fridge.

"It doesn't really matter." Kagome told him as she sat down at the kitchen table. Kagome placed Alake in his high chair as Kagawaki started cooking dinner.

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled Inuyasha and Shippo wouldn't stop staring at him."What?!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"How can you just let her go what happened to my brother that went after the woman?"Inuyasha asked him.

"She's right we need a break, She's only 19, I never really knew her, all she knows is that face." Sesshoumaru told him.

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm going up to my room." He told Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Shippo walked up the stairs to Inuyasha's room. _"How in the hell can he say that he never really knew her? He saved her life for crying out loud."_ Inuyasha's mind screamed as he sat down on his bed.

"Inuyasha, there is something that I just don't like about Kagawaki now that I think about it." Shippo told him. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I don't really know, maybe it's nothing." Shippo told him.

"Look I know he looks like Naraku, but that's expected they're twins." Inuyasha told him.

" I know the house feels so empty without Kagome and Alake." Shippo said. Inuyasha nodded his head.

* * *

Kagome finished eating she watched as Alake crawled around on the floor.

"Kagome would you like to put Alake under my name?" Kagawaki asked her.

"Your name?" she asked him.

"Yes." he said to her.

"I don't know Sesshoumaru was going to adopt him before I was kidnaped again." she said.

" Well whatever you decide." he told her.

"Thank you for taking me in, you could have left me to suffer." she said.

"I would never let my little miko suffer." Kagawaki told her as he placed his hand on her cheek and ran his thumb across her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Special thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

"I would never let my little miko suffer." Kagawaki told her as he placed his hand on her cheek and ran his thumb across her lips.

Now

Kagome looked at him. "What did you just say?" Kagome asked him.

" I said ,I would never let you suffer." he said.

"You ok, Kagome?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just really tired to much is going on, I swear I heard you call me miko." She said to him.

Kagawaki walked away from Kagome. Kagome looked at Alake he was busy crawling around on the floor.

Kagome stood up."Well goodnight." Kagome said to him.

"Night Kagome." He said to her.

Kagome bent down and picked up Alake and took him upstairs. She changed his clothes and put him in his crib she turned the light out checking to make sure the baby monitor was on before walking out the room closing the door behind her. Kagome yawned and went back to her bedroom, she changed into her nightclothes and got into bed setting her alarm.

Kagawaki sat in his bed his fingers tapping against the book, his claws lengthened as he thought about Kagome. "Miko, hmm how I do love that name." he said with a smile.

"My little miko." He repeated with a smirk on his face.

_"It's really a shame that my brother died the way he did. Well, this really is the perfect revenge to do too Sesshomaru. Taking his beloved Kagome away from him."_ Kagawaki thought to himself with a smile on his face. Kagawaki placed the book that he was tapping on back on the night stand. "Soon my little miko, very soon." He said as he laid down and closed his eyes.

Kagome got out the bed and walked out her bedroom. She walked into Alake's bedroom to check on him, he was sound asleep the way she should have been. "I'm so sorry Alake please don't hate me for taking you away from Sesshoumaru's home, I promise that you will see him again sooner than you think." She said as she kissed him on the forehead and walked back out his room.

Kagome walked down the hall and stopped in front of Kagawaki's bedroom door.

She touched the knob, she turned the knob and walked in the room she looked at Kagawaki's face he looked so much like him. Kagome heart began to hurt, she slid to the floor crying.

"Why did he have to hurt me." she said aloud.

"I can't get him out of my head!" she screamed waking Kagawaki up.

"Kagome!" He yelled as he quickly walked over to her. Kagawaki sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea Kagome." He told her as he rocked their bodies back and forth. "No, I'm okay. It will just take a little more time." Kagome told him.

"Let me make you some warm tea to help your nerves." He told her. "Thanks." She responded. "Go back to your room and lay down and I will bring it to you." He told her.

"Okay." Kagome told him.

Kagome stood up and looked at him. "Thank you." she said before she walked out his room and back down to hers. Kagawaki went downstairs and made her some tea. "My life is ruined." she said as she rocked back and forth in the bed. she looked at the phone by her night stand. Kagawaki came back up the stairs with the cup of tea in his hands.

"Here you go." he said to her placing the cup on her night stand.

"Why did he make me pregnant?" She asked Kagawaki

"I did not know of my brother's actions." He told her as he watched her take a sip of the warm tea. "All those years and he never mentioned me to you?" She asked him as she set the cup back down. "When we would talk, it was about business, nothing else." Kagawaki told her.

Oh." she said as she looked at the sky. "I'm sorry I woke you up, you have to get up for work." she said.

"I can stay home I do own the company and besides I need to get the house baby proof." he said. Kagawaki looked at her,

"Good night Kagome." he said to her.

" Wait I..I can you stay with me till I go to sleep please?" she asked him. he nodded his head and pulled up a chair and sat by her bed.

Kagome finished her tea and laid back down. "Sing to me." She told him.

"Excuse me?" He half yelled.

"Only kidding." She responded with a smile as she yawned. Kagome closed her eyes and soon she was asleep. Kagawaki stood up and put the chair back in it's place. He walked out of her room, silently closing the door behind him. He smirked to himself just before he started to walk back up to his room.

* * *

Inuyasha woke the next morning got ready for work . Sesshoumaru and Shippo were already downstairs. " Hey are you going to babysit Alake today?" Inuyasha asked him as he grabbed a piece of toast off Sesshoumaru's plate.

" Inuyasha have you not learned any manners yet?" Sesshoumaru growled. " I will be calling her to see if she wants me too." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Well call her now, and we can all stay home and take him to the zoo." Inuyasha said.

"No, go to work." Sesshomaru told him.

"Oh I see, your wanting to use this time to talk with Kagome." Inuyasha told him.

"Just to see how she is doing and to asked her if Alake needs anything." Sesshomaru told him.

"But not to tell her that you are an ass and that you royally screwed up?" Inuyasha asked him. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Okay! I'm going to work." Inuyasha told him just before him and Shippo left the house. Sesshomaru sighed.

Sesshoumaru picked up the phone and called Kagawaki's phone number.

"Hello." Kagawaki said. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Can I speak to Kagome please?" Sesshoumaru said through gritted teeth.

"Sesshoumaru of course you can, she's sitting right here having breakfast." he said to him. "Listen you bastard put her on the phone before I rip out your damn throat." Sesshoumaru growled. Kagawaki handed Kagome the phone.

"Hello?" Kagome said into the phone. "I was wondering if you need me to watch Alake today." Sesshomaru told her.

"No, Kagawaki is staying home from work, he is watching him today." Kagome told him.

"Okay, well then I was wondering if you would like to come over to talk, well that and I found something that belongs to you." Sesshomaru told her. "What did you find? I thought that I grabbed every thing." Kagome told him.

"Your great grand mother's bracelet." Sesshomaru told her.

"I left that!! Oh my god! I'm on my way!" Kagome half yelled.

Kagome hung up the phone. " I have to go I left something at Sesshoumaru's , I'll be right back." she said to him.

"Okay I'll finish feeding Alake and I'll see you after work." he told her.

Kagome nodded her head and got up and left the house.

* * *

Kagome took her car and left to go to Sesshoumaru's. She arrived at Sesshoumaru's and got out the car and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Sesshoumaru answered the door. "That was fast." he said to her.

"Yeah well I haven't really been sleeping." she said as she walked in the house

"I keep having theses dreams that he's back, when I look at Kagawaki I see Naraku's but I also see Naraku in Alake, maybe I should just go and sign myself over to the state." she told him as she sat down.

Sesshomaru didn't say any thing, he just slid her the bracelet. "Where did you find it?" Kagome asked him. "On the window seal in your room." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, well thanks for giving it back." Kagome told him as she stood up.

_"Say something! Say anything!"_ Sesshomaru's mind screamed as he watched her as she started to walk towards the front door. "Kagome, wait." Sesshomaru told her once she got to the door. Kagome turned around to look at him.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him.

"You , I mean come by more often even if it's just to terrorize Inuyasha." he said to her. Kagome nodded her head.

" Don't worry about me ok, I'll be fine I'm not that girl that was kidnaped anymore." she told him.

"How can I not worry when you're living with a man that looks like him." he told her.

"Yes but he isn't interested in me what so ever." she said. "I got to go." she said as she looked at her watch. She left the house and got into her car and went to work.

* * *

Once Kagome got to work, she parked her car and walked into the building. She walked over to her desk and noticed a vase of brightly colored red roses. Kagome bent down and smelled them as she smiled. She walked over to her chair and sat down. She saw a small white card attached to the vase. She grabbed the card and opened the small envelope.

The card read "Good morning, my little miko." Kagome gasped as she dropped the card.


	4. Kagome, Kohaku

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly and my beta Ashlee

* * *

Kagome grabbed the phone and called Sesshomaru. "Hello?" Sesshomaru said into the phone. "He's not dead. Naraku's not dead." Kagome cried into the phone.

"Are you at work?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Yes." Kagome cried.

"Don't leave, I'm on my way." Sesshomaru told her just before he hung up the phone.

_"I guess that I really do care for Sesshomaru. He was the first person that came to me to call. "Maybe Kagawaki was lying to me the whole time.Should I _ _move back in with Sesshomaru."_ Kagome thought to herself as she waited for Sesshomaru told show up at her job. Soon, Sesshomaru was standing in front of her. Kagome handed Sesshomaru the card. "So what do you want to do?" Sesshomaru asked her as he grabbed her and held her.

"I don't know maybe some one is just playing a sick trick on me." she told him.

"I'm go back home and spend the day with Alake." she said as she grabbed her bag. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled.

"Don't worry to much." she told him as they took the elevator down to the garage where he walked her to her car.

"Would you like to have dinner with Alake and I tonight?" she asked him. "I'll come over tonight and it'll be like old times except now Alake is walking around and talking , he says mama, and puppy." she told him as she opened her car door.

"Okay, come over at 7. I should have something good to eat by then." he said to her. Kagome smiled and got in her car and drove back to Kagawaki's.

* * *

"I'm home." Kagome said as she walked in the house

"What are you doing home early?" Kagawaki asked her as he came in the room with Alake holding his hand.

"I got roses from a dead man." Kagome told him like it was no big deal.

"Did what?" He asked her.

"Well, when I got to work, there was some red roses sitting on my desk, and the card said, good morning my little miko. Naraku was the only one that called me that." Kagome told him.

"And what do you think about all this?" He asked her.

"Well, Sesshomaru and I believe that some one might be playing a sick joke on me." Kagome told him.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagawaki asked her.

"Yeah, I called him just after I read the card." Kagome told him.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked her.

"He was just the first person to pop into my head." She responded.

"I bet that it was Sesshomaru who sent the roses and card." He told her.

"Sesshomaru wouldn't do something like that." She told him.

"You never know." He told her.

"Yes, I do to know." Kagome told him with a bit of frustration in her voice.

"How do you know that is wasn't him?" He asked her.

"Why do you think that it was him?" She responded.

"You moved out of his home and into mine." He told her.

"Sesshomaru is not the type of person to do that." Kagome told him.

"Damn Kagome, he killed my brother! The man will do anything to get what he wants!" He yelled at her.

Kagome flinched some. Kagawaki rubbed his brown eyes.

"Look I'm sorry I yelled at you just that I miss my brother." he told her.

"I'm sorry." she said to him.

"The house is baby proof now." he said as he handed her Alake.

"Thank you." she told him. "I won't be here for dinner, I'm take Alake to see his daddy." she said. Alake smiled at that.

"Oh."Kagawaki said trying to control his anger.

"Yes I should be back before 9 though." she told him.

"Kagawaki?" she said as Alake crawled away.

"What is it Kagome? he asked her as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Why did Naraku rape Inuyasha and not Kohaku?" she asked

Kagawaki looked up at her. "As I said before, I did not know of my brothers actions." He told her.

"Oh that's right." Kagome told him. "Um, I think I am going to take Alake over to see his father a little earlier." Kagome told him.

"How early?" He asked her.

"I am going to leave here in a few minutes." She told him.

"Oh." He responded.

"Would you like to come?" Kagome asked him.

"No." He responded quickly.

"Kagome before you go I wanted to ask you if you want ed to come with me to Venice?" he asked her.

"As in Italy?" she asked him.

"Yes I usually go there for a month or so and I think a different change of scenery will do you good." he told her.

"I'll pay for everything ." he told her.

"At least let me pay for Alake and mine's passport." she said.

"As you wish." he told her.

"Ok have fun an be safe sunshine." he told her.

Kagome grabbed Alake's bag and left the house.

* * *

Kagawaki rubbed his eyes and looked in the mirror. He took the contacts out, and took the tie out of his hair.

"That's more like it." he said he voice was deeper, more of a sensual voice. His red eyes shined in the mirror.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello." a voice said.

"I want you to bring something over for me." he told the person on the phone.

"Be over in half an hour." the person told him and hung up.

* * *

Once Kagome arrived at Sesshomaru's house, she parked her car and got out. She got Alake and his bad out from the back seat and walked up to the front door and knocked on it. "Hey, your early." Sesshomaru told her just after he opened the door. "I can leave and come back later." Kagome told Sesshomaru as Alake reached for Sesshomaru. "No, come on in." Sesshomaru told her as Alake jumped out of Kagome's arms and into Sesshomaru's. The two walked into the kitchen and sat down. "Da da." Alake said as he pulled on Sesshomaru's hair.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"I'm okay now." she told him. "I'll be going away for a month not sure when though." Kagome told him. as she watched Alake try to put Sesshoumaru's hair in his mouth.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Venice. Kagawaki went's to take me there get my mind off of everything that has happened." she told him.

Sesshoumaru place Alake on the floor.

"Sesshoumaru something has been bothering me." Kagome told him.

"What is it?" he asked her as he watched the dogs play with Alake.

"I know Naraku was saving Rin till she was 15, but Kohaku was already 14 by time I came why is it he didn't use Kohaku but Inuyasha, when I asked Kagawaki he said he never knew of the things Naraku was doing." she told him.

"I don't know Kagome, maybe Inuyasha will know more about it. I will ask him when he comes back." Sesshomaru told her as he watched Alake climb on the back of one of the dogs.

"Thanks, but you don't have to ask him. It might bring up some bad memories." Kagome told him. "I will see how he is acting before I ask him." Sesshomaru told her.

"Okay." Kagome responded.

Kagome went in the kitchen and started cooking when Inuyasha came in the house.

"Dinner smells good means Sesshoumaru didn't cook." Inuyasha said as he came in the house. "Kagome what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Inuyasha don't you see my son is here?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"What like you never cursed in front of Shippo." Inuyasha said as he sat down.

"Are you in a good mood?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Yeah old man." Inuyasha said to him.

" You want to talk about Naraku and what he did to you?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Why do you think Naraku went after you and not Kohaku who he had full access to?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I'm hotter of course." Inuyasha told them in a cocky way. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him. "Hee hee, just joking. I really don't know why he didn't go after Kohaku." Inuyasha told

"Maybe it was because he never really that about messing with a male until Inuyasha." Shippo told them. "Shippo!!" Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru half yelled in unison. "Why are you not in school?" Sesshomaru asked him. "Early release day." Shippo told him.

Shippo put his book bag down and picked Alake up. Kagome went back in the kitchen and made dinner. . : Inuyasha set the table and Sesshoumaru helped Kagome bring the food out. "Kagome is going away for a month to Venice with Kagawaki." Sesshoumaru told them. as Kagome fed Alake.

"What?!" Inuyasha said spiting out his food some landing on Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry, are you two an item now?" Inuyasha asked her, which made Sesshoumaru growl.

"Oh no, it's not like that. He just wants me to go to rid my mind of the past." Kagome told him.

"I don't see how you are going to rid the past, if your going away with a Naraku look a like." Shippo told her.

"Even thought he is Naraku's twin, they are two different people." Sesshomaru told Shippo. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "Thanks." She told him with a smile on her face.

* * *

He sat on sofa when the doorbell rang, he sat up and stretched as he opened the door.

"Come in." he said.

"Had a hard time finding him." The man said as he pushed the young man in the house.

"My you have grown Kohaku." he said to him as he closed the door.

Kohaku looked up at him and glared. "You bastard I hate you, and I hate my so called sister." he hissed as the other man left the house. "They will figure out it's really you!" Kohaku said to him. "Really yet the miko can't even sense it none of them can." he told him.

"Then I will simply tell them. I will tell the whole god damn world! Kohaku yelled.

"Some how, I doubt that." Naraku yelled back.

"So why am I here?" Kohaku asked him.

"Well, my little Kohaku, your 16 now, and I plan on breaking you back in, in a new way." He told him.

Kohaku looked at him."I..I you said you would never touch me." Kohaku said as he looked at his master. Naraku looked at him

"And I kept my word but you're old enough now." Naraku told him. Kohaku licked his lips. "Thinking of a way to escape?, you're the only one of my slaves besides Rin that has not really faced my wrath." Naraku said to him.

"Leave Rin alone, she is happy now, so just let her be." Kohaku told him.

"Do not assume that you can tell me what to do." Naraku told him.

"Please, I will cooperate, just let Rin live in peace, she's just now gotten her life back together." Kohaku told him.

"You have one chance to keep me away from Rin, if you fail me, her death will rest in your hands." Naraku told him.

"I understand." Kohaku told him.

"Aren't you for getting something." Naraku told him.

"I understand master." Kohaku told him with a sigh.

"Good, and if you breathe a word of who I am to anyone, you will be signing your own death certificate." Naraku told him.

"Yes master." Kohaku responded.


	5. Chapter 5

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly and Ashlee

* * *

"Good, and if you breathe a word of who I am to anyone, you will be signing your own death certificate." Naraku told him.

"Yes master." Kohaku responded.

Now

Kohaku woke up in Naraku's bed. "I hate him, I hate him." Kohaku said as he sat up in the bed he didn't see Naraku. "Where the hell are my clothes?" he said aloud as he looked around the bedroom with a sheet covering him. He rubbed his forehead. The door to the bedroom came open. "Can I leave now?" Kohaku asked him.

"Why are you in a hurry it's only 5?" Naraku asked him.

"I want to clean my body from all the dirt you put on it." he said to him. Kohaku had never gotten out of line before, it was usually Kagome that tried Naraku's patience

Just then the phone rang. "Hello?" Naraku said into the phone.

"Hey, can you get some diapers ready for me?" Kagome asked him.

"Of course I will. I knew that when I saw what was in that diaper bag, I knew that you didn't have enough." Naraku told her.

"Thanks Kagawaki, I will be there in about 10 minutes to pick them up." Kagome told him just before she hung up the phone. Naraku looked at Kohaku. "Get up and get dressed. You have one minute to get out, and remember, not a word." Naraku said in a dangerous tone just before he walked out of the room and into the nursery to pack some diapers for Alake.

Kohaku put his clothes on Naraku walked out the nursery with some diapers for Alake.

* * *

Naraku walked down the stairs, Kagome came in the house.

Naraku had just put the brown contacts back in his eyes.

"Thanks a lot." She told him Kohaku stopped in his tracks when he heard her voice.

"Kagome." he said softly.

Kagome looked up the stairs. "Weird I thought heard someone call my name." she told him. "Yes that is weird." he said to her.

" Well I'll be back at 10 with a grumpy baby, oh I told Sesshoumaru about the trip, he's ok with it." she told him bef0re walking back out the house.

"A trip." Kohaku said as he came down the stairs. "You're going to kill her aren't you?!" he yelled at his master.

"Forgetting your place?" Naraku asked him.

"You know Master Naraku that you can't keep me here. Kagome will find me. So that means that I will be away from you when Kagome is here. What's going to stop me from opening my mouth about who you really are and what is actually going on around here? Kohaku asked him.

"As I said before, Rin." Naraku told him with a smirk on his face.

Kohaku lowered his head, Kohaku would die for Rin, even though he now only thought of her as a sister he would still protect her. Kohaku took a deep breath. "Fine I will be going now." Kohaku said as he walked towards the door. Naraku watched him "Oh a heads up my dear boy, I will be at your school tomorrow for career day." Naraku told him.

"Well that's just freaking great." Kohaku mumbled as he waked out of the door. Kohaku walked back into the house. "Your goons brought me here, they can take me home." Kohaku told Naraku.

Naraku looked at the boy. "Fair enough." Naraku told him as he picked up his phone and called on of his drivers. The car pulled up and Kohaku walked back outside and got in. Naraku sighed as he watched the car dive off down the street and out of view.

* * *

Kagome sat with Sesshoumaru as Alake terrorized Inuyasha and Shippo. "Sess I was thinking I want to make a will." Kagome said to him. "Why?" he asked her. "If something was ever to happen to me I want Alake to have money, I know you will provide for him, but this is something I want to do." she said. "Ok Kagome." he said to her Inuyasha stood up and sat Alake in Sesshoumaru's lap.

" Here my ears hurt thanks to him." Inuyasha said as he sat back down.

"So are you taking Alake along with you?" Inuyasha asked him.

" Do you think I shouldn't?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"He could always stay here with us." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Then it's definitely something to think about." Kagome responded with a smile.

"Kagome, is Sesshomaru still going to adopt Alake as his own? Make it official?" Shippo asked her.

"If he wants to." Kagome said looking at Sesshoumaru.

"I guess it's time I made it official." Sesshoumaru said as Alake messed with his watch.

"How about Friday?" Kagome suggested.

" That's fine." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"You know what you keep your son tonight I'm go I have to get up for work tomorrow." Kagome sad to Sesshoumaru. Kagome kissed Alake on the lips and Sesshoumaru on the cheek.

" I think you meant to kiss Sess on the lips and Alake on the cheek." Inuyasha said.

" Bye Yasha hope you survive the night." Kagome said as she walked out the house.

* * *

Naraku was laying down on the sofa relaxing when Kagome came in the house. "I'm back early." Kagome said as she walked in the living room where Naraku was laying on the sofa.

"I know you must get tired of me asking you questions, but do you think he was watching me before I turned 16?" Kagome asked him as she bent down to look in his face.

"I didn't know that you had contacts." Kagome said to him.

"Being a twin, has it';s disadvantages." He told her as he watched Kagome sit down next to him. "Where's Alake?" He asked her.

"He is going to stay with his father for the night." Kagome answered. Naraku growled. "Kagawaki, are you okay?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah, I just had something stuck in the back of my throat." He told her.

Kagome looked at Kagawaki. "As far as my brother I have no idea what he did when it came to you, after all you're the only one to escape" he said to her. Kagome looked at him for a brief moment it was like Naraku was staring her in the face. Kagome fell off the sofa to the floor. She was afraid and he could smell it.

"Kagome, are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm going to go for a walk." Kagome told him as she stood back up. Kagome quickly walked out of the house and started to jog down the street.

"Oh hey Kohaku." Kagome said to him as she approached him on the side walk.

"Kagome, you look like you just seen a ghost." Kohaku told her.

"I think I just did." Kagome told him.


	6. Chapter 6

Special thanks To The Lost and Broken butterfly

* * *

Kohaku walked into the school today his master would be showing up. Kohaku's hair was cut short now, his hazel eyes looked around the halls of the school as he walked to his locker. Kohaku was the captain of the soccer team and the 11th grade class president. He opened his locker up and deposited his books into the locker.

"Hey Kohaku." Rin said as she walked up to him. Rin's hair was longer now it was almost as long as Kagome's.

"Hey Rin." Kohaku said as he closed his locker.

Rin wore a light blue blouse and a short black skirt. She was in the 10th grade.

"Today is career day." Rin said to him as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah I know." He said to her. Kohaku looked down at her, Naraku had never touched Rin sexually, he had beat her but that was it.

"I'll see you in the auditorium." Rin told him as she went inside her classroom. Kohaku went into his classroom as well he took a seat by the window he kept his eyes on the clock, he hoped Rin didn't freak out when she saw HIM.

The bell rang as Kohaku was getting ready to leave the classroom and announcement came over the speakers. "Attention all Seniors, Juniors and Sophomores please report to the auditorium now." Kohaku sighed as he walked out the classroom he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Hey Kohaku." A girl his age said to him. She had long red hair and green eyes she wore a red top with red kisses on it and a pair of jeans.

"Hey Mira." Kohaku said to her as he put his arm around her waist as the two walked to the auditorium

"You didn't call me last night." She told him as she adjusted her books in her hand.

"Sorry about that, I got caught up doing something." Kohaku told her. "Oh, like what?" She asked him. "I was watching a horror movie." Kohaku told her as he thought of what Naraku did to him. Kohaku and Mira sat down next to Rin and the presentation began. "Don't be first, don't be first." Kohaku's mind screamed over and over again at the thought of what Rin might do when she sees Naraku.

The first person to walk on the stage was a woman she was a doctor , she talked to the kids about how long it took to be a doctor. Rin was taking down notes as more people came out and talked to them. kohaku looked up he saw Naraku walk up. Kohaku looked at Rin she had yet to look up, Naraku caught Koharu's eye. "Thank you Principal Kazu." Naraku said.

Rin slowly looked up when she saw him. Rin looked at Kohaku. "Kohaku he's here." she said softly. Kohaku took her hand in his no body at the school knew about their past.

"It's not him Rin." he said to her. Kohaku was so busy comforting Rin he didn't hear the Principal. "Kohaku Taji, Mira West, Rin Tanika, You three have been chosen to work at Expo Inc." she said to them. Naraku looked at Kohaku.

"Please come up and meet Mr. Oksa." she said to them.

Rin hid behind Kohaku, while Mira held his hand.

As the three teenagers made their way up to meet the imposter, Rin stopped walking. Kohaku turned to look at her. Rin walked out of the auditorium and then she ran into the parking lot. Kohaku looked at Naraku. Naraku motioned for him to get her and bring her back in. Kohaku left the auditorium in search of Rin, leaving Mira with Naraku. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Oksa." Mira told Naraku.

"I'm sure we will woke wonderfully together." Naraku told her as he looked at her body.

* * *

"Rin!, calm down it's not him." Kohaku told her grabbing her, he hated lying to her. He cursed himself he left Mira in the room with him.

"He looks to much like him." Rin cried.

" Rin I know but don't you think if it was him Kagome wouldn't be staying with him?" he asked her. " She's staying with him?" Rin asked him.

Kohaku nodded his head. "I'm right here I won't let anything happen to you." he told her as they walked back inside.

* * *

Kohaku pulled Mira to him and kissed her on the lips in font of Naraku.

"Please excuse my earlier behavior." Rin said to him. "Naraku looked at her she looked somewhat like Kagome now that she was older.

"Ms Tankia, I am well aware of what my brother did. I assure you that I am noting like him, you may call me Kagawaki." Naraku told her. "Your Naraku's twin?" Rin asked him.

"I am." He answered.

"If you three would follow me to my temporary office, I shall give your assignments." Naraku told them.

The three followed him out of the auditorium."Ms. West, Mr Taji how long have you two been a couple?" he asked them as they walked into one of the classrooms. "Three months." Kohaku said to him. "Just think if Naraku never released you , you wouldn't have the freedom you have." he said to him. "He only let us go because Kagome made a deal with him, I'm just glad the bastard never touched me, poor Kagome she was terrified of him, She would try to do everything he wanted so he wouldn't beat her." Rin said.

"Remember Kohaku you tried to escape and Kagome took the blame for you?" Rin asked him. Naraku turned to look at Kohaku.

Kohaku gulped. "Kagome was always the one to help some one out when they needed help." Kohaku said to her as he looked at Naraku. _"I'm so going to get it."_ Kohaku said to himself.

_"He is so going to get it next time I have him in my bed._" Naraku thought to himself.

"_There is something about this man that I don't trust."_ Mira thought to herself.

He gave each teen their assignments. Kohaku kept his distance from Naraku. Rin twirled a hand through her hair.

"Kohaku says that Kagome and Alake are staying with you, did she and Sesshoumaru break up?" she asked him as he sat down beside her.

"I believe they did." he told her.

Kohaku coughed loud. "You know people should always keep their promises." Kohaku said . "Maybe Kagome will go back to Sesshoumaru he did protect her from your brother after all." Kohaku said to him knowing he wouldn't hurt him in public.

"_That little punk is toying with me_." Naraku thought to himself. "Kohaku, I seem to left the other part of your assignment at the office. After school today, came by the office and I will give it to you." Naraku told him in a toneless voice. Kohaku paled. "Wait, what about our date?" Mira asked Kohaku. "You can come with me to the office and we can leave from there." Kohaku told her.

The bell rang Rin left to go to Lunch Kohaku and Mira left. Naraku watched as the couple left. Kohaku went to his classes Mira went to hers.

* * *

When school was over Kohaku and Mira got in his car and drove to Expo Inc. "Stay in the car I won't be long." Kohaku told her . and got out the car. Kohaku walked in the building and took the elevator to the 30th floor.

"I'm here to see Mr. Oksa." Kohaku told the secretary.

"He is expecting you go right in." she told him. Kohaku walked in the office and closed the door behind him. "I'm here." Kohaku said to him.

"Why in the hell do you think that you can talk to me like that in public?" Naraku asked him as he walked over to him. "You can't hurt me in public." Kohaku told him.

"Your forgetting something Kohaku, Rin is now working for me, and her and I will be spending a lot of time alone." Naraku told him. "You will not touch her! You son of a bitch!" Kohaku yelled at him.

"That's strike one." Naraku said to him. Kohaku looked at him. "You forget Kohaku Kagome is in my home I could kill her anytime I want to."Naraku warned him. "You said you would leave Rin alone, you think I forgot how you made me watch you kill Kikyou?, you could have killed her like you did the other girl. Naraku cornered Kohaku . "You will be at my house tomorrow, and you know Sango won't help you." he told him.

"What did you do to my sister why is she this way, she's no longer kind?." he asked him.

"I pay Sango rather well, she is such a good little student." Naraku told him.

"I don't believe you. She still thinks that your dead." Kohaku told him.

"Are you sure?" Naraku asked him with a smirk on his face. Kohaku didn't say anything.

"Be at my house by 7 or Rin dies." Naraku told Kohaku just before he handed him a file. Naraku opened the door. "Oh, and if you thought that the first time was bad, just wait until tomorrow. I will make you beg for death." Naraku told him just fore his closed the door on Kohaku.

* * *

Kagome was at home playing with Alake when she walked into Kagawaki's office she looked around the room as Alake crawled on the floor Kagome walked over to the desk and sat down and looked at the computer. she turned it on and looked t at some of the files. she clicked on the file named project. but it didn't open it was password protected.

Naraku came home he saw his office door open he walked into see Kagome looking on his computer. "Kagome what are you doing?" he asked her as he closed the door.

"Being nosey." She told him with a smile on her face. Naraku smiled. "My, aren't you blunt." He told her.

"I tend to be now a days. Anyways, I want to get into this file, what is the pass word?" She asked him.

"The project file?" He asked her.

"Yes." Kagome told him.

"It is not yet completed, once it is done, I will let you see it." He told her.

"Well that sucks." She said out loud, not really talking to anyone.

Naraku looked at Alake. "Someone's life depending on this?" she asked him as she stood up. "You could say that." he told her.

Kagome picked Alake up. Sesshoumaru invited me out tomorrow he's going to become Alake's dad officially so I won't be here tomorrow night." she told him.

"How nice of him, that's fine I have company coming over anyway." he told her.

"Ok, when are we going away?" she asked him.

" In a week." he told her.

"Um if it's ok I rather Alake stay here with Sesshoumaru, I'm getting my life together after what that bastard did to me, he took my innocence and everything, I'm making a will, I mean I know I'm not in danger but someday I'll die and I want Alake to have something of mine." she said.

"Umm, good idea." He told her.

"Well, I am going to go get Alake and myself ready for bed." Kagome told him as she walked passed him. "Do you not want dinner?" He asked her.

"Thanks, but we already ate. Your plate is in the stove." Kagome told them as she walked into her room and closed the door.

* * *

Naraku closed the door to his study and walked over to his computer and sat down. he pulled up the project file and looked at it. He copied the file onto a disk and deleted the file off of his computer. He placed the file in a lock box that was in his top drawer and locked it. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number on it. "My miko is getting just a tad bit too nosey." he said into his cell phone.

"I have just the thing you need." A females voice said on the other end


	7. I love you

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly, The song Angels belongs to the group Within Temptation

* * *

Kagome held a squirming Alake in her arms who desperately wanted to be let down. All that was left was for Kagome and Sesshoumaru to sign the papers. Sesshoumaru signed first, he then took Alake out of Kagome's arms so Kagome could sign. "Well how does it feel to be his official caretaker?" Kagome asked him. " Feels great." He told her.

"So next week you're leaving?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'll send a post card." She told him.

"Sesshoumaru before you shot Naraku did he say he was sorry for what he did to me?" Kagome asked him.

"No." Sesshomaru told her in a soft voice as they walked out of the building.

"I know, but it was just something that has been on my mind." Kagome told him.

"I know. I have been waiting for you to ask me that question." Sesshomaru told her as he strapped Alake in the car. Sesshomaru opened up the door for Kagome and looked at her. Sesshomaru looked away from her and walked around to get in.

"Kagome, I want to be with you. I want to hold you, kiss you, comfort you, but I know I can't." Sesshomaru told her.

"You're doing so much for me Sesshoumaru, my angel." She said to him.

"Haven't heard that nickname in a long time." He said to her.

"You can drop me off at the house." She told him.

"How is he treating you two?" he asked her as he drove.

"Very well, but I swear I heard someone call my name the other night." She told him.

"Did you recognize the voice?" he asked her.

"Not really, sometimes it does scare me when I look at Kagawaki he looks so much like him and sometimes his facial expressions are just like his." She told him.

"You know that you can just always move back into the house." Sesshomaru told her as he pulled up at her stop. "Thanks, I will keep that in mind." Kagome told him. As she opened up her car door. "But I think that maybe going with Kagawaki will help with my little problem." Kagome told him as she got Alake out of the car. "So I will pick him up Thursday night?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Or I could just bring him by." Kagome told him. It doesn't matter, just call me and let me know that morning." Sesshomaru told her.

"Ok, talk to you later." She told him. Sesshoumaru watched as she walked in the house.

* * *

She let Alake go and he was happy to crawl around on the floor. "When are you going to learn to walk?" she asked him. Alake looked up at her and smiled.

"Kagome you're back early." Kagawaki said to her as he walked in the room.

"Yeah, Sess had something to do so I told him to drop me off. " She told him.

"Kagome you seem tense is something wrong?" he asked her.

" I just keep thinking why did he pick me, why did he beat me, break my leg all I was to him was a toy, if it wasn't for Kagura I would never have escaped." She told him

"Kagura indeed." He said in a voice that wasn't his own. Kagome looked at him.

"Is every thing okay?" She asked him.

"Every thing is fine." He told her just before he walked back into his room.

"_He is starting to remind me more about Naraku each time I see him_." Kagome thought to herself as she began to play with Alake on the floor.

"Daddy!" Alake half yelled. "Aww honey, daddy is not here. You will see him Thursday." Kagome told him. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Alake screamed.

Kagome left Alake with one of the maids, she went upstairs and began packing some clothes

For Alake, Sesshoumaru would take care of the rest. After she packed his bag she bought it back down. Naraku walked into the kitchen where he saw Kagome making dinner. "Hey I just finished packing Alake's things you know he just started screaming daddy for no reason." She told him.

He didn't say anything as he watched her cook. "Dinner will so be ready soon." She told him.

"You want some help?" he asked her.

" No I got it." She said.

When dinner was ready Kagome put the food on the table and put Alake in his highchair. Alake kept his eyes on Naraku. Naraku noticed it. After Kagome fed Alake she said good night to Naraku and went upstairs and put Alake to bed.

* * *

Thursday

Kagome had called Sesshomaru around lunch time to come over and pick up Alake for the week. Sesshomaru parked the car and walked up the path way and knocked on the door. "Sesshomaru." Kagawaki said just after the opened the door. "You do look just like Naraku without your contacts in." Sesshomaru told him as he walked passed him. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Alake yelled. "He has been doing that since we signed the papers." Kagome told him as she walked down stairs with Alake's bag.

"Oh,." Sesshoumaru said smiling.

Kagome nodded her head as she came down the stairs with him.

Sesshoumaru took Alake out Kagome's arms. "Hopefully he'll be walking soon." Kagome said to him.

"We'll see, so have fun in Italy maybe when you get back you and I can really talk." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Ok." Kagome said.

Kagome has this feeling she wouldn't be seeing Sesshoumaru and Alake for sometime after today. She ran to Sesshoumaru as he was walking out the house nearly knocking Sesshoumaru and Alake onto the floor. Naraku watched her the whole time he saw her body language, he knew her well enough that, he knew she was scared. " I..I love you Sesshoumaru please take care of Alake." She cried in his back.

Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome. "Follow me out to the car." He told her. Kagome followed Sesshomaru out to the car. Kagome took Alake from Sesshomaru and placed him in his car seat as Sesshomaru opened the truck. Kagome kissed Alake on the forehead and closed the door. She then walked to the back of the car where Sesshomaru held out a small hand gun. "What's this for?" Kagome asked him.

"Take it." Sesshomaru told her as he handed her the gun.

"It's loaded, so be careful." Sesshomaru told her.

"Is the safety lock on?" Kagome asked him.

"It is." Sesshomaru told her as he showed her how to unlock it.

"Pull up your skirt." Sesshomaru told her as he pulled a black strap out of a bag. Kagome lifted her skirt and Sesshomaru strapped the gun to her thigh.

"Do you really think I need it?" Kagome asked him.

"You might." Sesshomaru told her as he closed the trunk.

"Kagome, I love you." Sesshomaru told her as he hugged her. Sesshomaru then bent down and kisses Kagome on the lips. "If any thing was to go bad, call me and I will be there. Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome smiled at him she watched as he got in the car and drove off with Alake. Kagome walked back in the house. "I'm go pack." Kagome said to Kagawaki.

"Ok don't forget your passport." He told her. Kagome went up to her bedroom and packed her clothes she made sure she had her passport and everything else she needed. She came downstairs with her suitcase. "Ok all packed." She said to him.

"The car will be here in a few minutes." He said.

The car came right on time and put their bags in the trunk. " Say your goodbyes

?" he asked her. "I did." She told him. "Good girl." He told her. Kagome saw the private jet.

"Did you both use this plane?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes." He told her as he got out the car Kagome got out and followed him onto the jet..

Kagome sat down as did Naraku. The pilot started the plane and they took off.

Sparkling angel I believed  
you were my saviour in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
all the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.

Kagome looked out the window. She still had the strongest feeling that she wasn't going to come back any time soon. _"I should of stayed, but it's too late to turn the plane around." _Kagome thought to herself. Naraku sat in front of her. _"Soon my little miko, you will forget all about Sesshomaru Tashio." _He thought to himself.

Kagome closed her eyes and slept Naraku made some calls while he watched her sleep.

Kagome woke up she looked around her, she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "I thought I was going to have to carry you off." Naraku said to her. "Are we here already?" she asked him. He nodded his head.

There's no escape now,  
no mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
the smile when you tore me apart

Kagome followed him off the plane and into the awaiting car. "I think you'll like this home." He said as the car started up. Kagome didn't respond she just looked out the window.

You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke your promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

When they got to the house Kagome got out the car and looked at it. She swallowed the lump in her throat. They walked inside the house. Kagome looked around. The tears came to her eyes. "Why are you crying my little Miko?" he said in his own voice.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?

I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
no mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

Kagome turned to look at him. "What did you just say?" She asked him.

"You thought that you could get away from me?" He asked her.

"N..Naraku." Kagome whispered as she paled.

You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

"What's the matter Kagome? You look like you seen a ghost." Naraku told her as he walked over to her.

"Sesshomaru killed you." She whispered as she backed away from him.

"No, Sesshomaru killed my brother." He corrected.

"All this time..You have been playing us!" Kagome yelled as threw a small heavy figurine at him.

This world may have failed you,  
it doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.

Naraku ducked out the way, he smiled at her. "So I stole your innocence, Kagura helped you escape and what was it all for huh, I told you, you would return to me, poor baby who will save you now?" he asked her.

"Sesshoumaru." She said. Naraku smiled at her as he cornered her.

"You and Sesshoumaru are through, I told you before you live to please me." Kagome pulled the gun out Sesshoumaru had given her.

" Get away from me!" she yelled as she pointed the gun in his face

"You won't shoot me." Naraku told her.

"Wanna bet!" Kagome yelled as she pulled the trigger. The bullet grazed the side of Naraku's cheek.

"Looks like someone doesn't know how to aim." Naraku hissed as he walked up to her and took the gun from her. "So that's what you and Sesshomaru were doing." Naraku said out loud as Kagome dropped to her knees. "I could kill you now." Naraku told her.

You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

Kagome looked up at him. "But I wont, I have bigger plans for you my little Miko." Naraku told her.


	8. Chapter 8

Special thanks to The Lost and BrokenButterFly, please read her stories, also read : vampiric sesshomaru gurl story: black death

* * *

Kagome looked at Naraku at least Alake was safe. Naraku walked over to the table and sat down. Kagome looked at him. "This is your new home for the time being don't worry I won't lock you away this time." he said as the maid came out from the kitchen. 

"Master Naraku dinner will be ready in a few minutes." she told him. Naraku nodded his head. "Oh and Mayu if you try and help her I will kill you." he said to her.

Mayu left the room. "Come here Kagome." Naraku said to her.

Kagome shook her head no. "Why can't you let me live in peace?" she asked him.

"Because if I let you just live in peace, then the game would end." Naraku told her.

"My life is a game to you?" Kagome asked him.

"And a very fun one at that." Naraku told her. "Now, come here." Naraku demanded.

"Oh I give up." Kagome said with a sigh just before he walked over to him.

"I would still like to get your leg fixed." Naraku told her as he watched her sit down in front of him. "Why are you going to do something that would make me think that you are trying to be nice to me?" Kagome asked him.

"I think that we get along better, if I was to be just a little bit more nicer to you." Naraku told her.

"Thanks, I think, but you don't have to get my leg fixed." Kagome told him.

"I know, but I want too." Naraku told her.

"Okay, I tell you what Naraku, if you don't beat me or force yourself upon me, I will obey you and I wont try to escape." Kagome told him.

"Kagome, let me tell you something. I have learned something from you while I was Kagawaki. You have your own mind, and you have an unbreakable spirit, but if you get out of line once, I will show no mercy on you." Naraku told her.

"You have never showed any mercy to me, you raped me days after getting me in your home, You starved me many of days, you even starved me when I was pregnant, I ran away because I didn't want my son to be treated the way Kohaku was, My life got back together when I meant Sesshoumaru, it was him who showed me what love was, it was him who my son fell in love with, he is Alake's father as far as I am concerned." she told him in one breath.

"For a minute there I thought that you were going to pass out." Naraku told her.

Kagome didn't say anything o him. "Since I am trying to be nice to you and it is obviously not working, I guess you would just like me to beat you senseless." Naraku told her as he stood up.

Kagome didn't answer him. "Answer me miko, or I will make it to where you wont be able to feel anything from the neck down." Naraku warned her.

"Do it then, that way, I will never have to feel you cold, disgusting hands on my body." Kagome told him in a low voice.

"I was hoping that you would say that." Naraku said with a smirk on his face.

Kagome's heart sped up as she looked at him, She got out the chair putting it between her and him.

Naraku knocked the chair out of the way. Kagome backed up against sofa she fell onto the sofa. She quickly stood up and ran for the door she tried with all her might, the door wouldn't budge.

Naraku pushed Kagome against the door, He grabbed her arm and twisted it. "Would you like a broken arm?' he asked her.

Kagome whimpered, Naraku kissed her on her neck.

"Master please don't break my arm." Kagome cried.

Naraku stepped away from her, Kagome turned around she kept her head down.

Naraku lead her back over to the table and sat her down. "Your 20th birthday is in three days." he said to her.

"I know." Naraku told her. Kagome looked at him.

"If you could do anything in the world, while being in my presences and still being under my control, what would it be?" Naraku asked her.

"Well, seeing my son is out of the question, so I would want to spend the entire day as myself, say what I want to say and do what I want to do, with out any consequence." Kagome told him.

"Granted I'll even answer all your questions about why you were taken from the beginning." Naraku told her. Kagome nodded her head.

"Now tonight you will spend in my bed whether I do anything to you will depend on what type of mood I am in. " he told her.

"Are you going to leave Sesshoumaru and them alone?" she asked him.

"For now,." he told her.

"Can you tell me why you left Kohaku alone but went after Inuyasha?" she asked as the food was bought out.

"When Kohaku was younger, he didn't interest me." Naraku told her.

"So Kohaku does now?" She asked him.

"In a way." Naraku asked told her.

"Do you mind if I asked how?" Kagome asked him.

"I just simply like anal." Naraku told her.

"Giving or receiving?" Kagome asked him.

"If you must know, giving." Naraku told her.

"Oh. Well you know that you can get a lot of diseases from that." Kagome told him.

"Nice to know you care eat " he told her. Kagome looked at the food whenever he did feed her he gave her the most delicious food. Kagome put some food on her plate.

"Master are you going to let me see my Alake?" she asked him.

"When we return and by then you will have agreed to be mine and you will tell Sesshoumaru you hate him." Naraku told her.

"What do you mean agree to be yours? Are you going to make me marry you?" Kagome asked him. "Perhaps, but as of now, no. But you will be mine in every way possible." Naraku told her. "And only then, I will be able to see Alake?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes." Naraku told her.

"Will Sesshomaru still be apart of Alake's life?" Kagome asked him.

"I will have to think about it, but he is my son." Naraku told her.

Kagome pushed her food away, she wasn't hungry anymore. She looked at him

Naraku stood up and walked over to her. "My little beauty." he said as he caressed her face.

Kagome closed her eyes and thought about Sesshoumaru

**Flashback**

_I will always love and protect you." Sesshoumaru said to her_

_"But I'm afraid of him I always will be ." Kagome told him._

_"You have nothing to fear I'm here for you." Sesshoumaru told her_.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm such a fool ."she looked at Naraku.

"Thinking about how safe you were when you lived with him?" he said more than asked.

"Come." he told her as he held out his hand to her.

Kagome stood up but didn't take his hand she followed him up to his bedroom. She walked in the bedroom and looked at the bed he locked the door and walked over to the closet he handed her a a black see through night gown.

She knew what he wanted she took her clothes off in front of him He saw the marks on her back. He walked up behind her his hands trace the marks on her back he licked the scars. Kagome shuddered at his touch.

If she hit him she knew he would make it worse, She turned around to face him he placed his hand on her stomach he bent down and kissed and nipped her stomach. He slid his finger inside of her of her. She was hot , very hot, she bit her lip hoping to hold back the moan that was threatening come forth.

H pulled her over to the bed, he removed his clothes and climbed on top of her. He lifted her hips and entered her. Kagome closed her eyes. She cried as he went hard and deep.

"You're so tight." he moaned as he moved inside of her.

"Please don't cum inside me." She pleaded.

Naraku fangs scraped across her neck. "Don't want to have another baby?" he asked her.

He moved his mouth over her breasts, kissing them. She wanted to throw up he became still .

"I'm going to cum inside of you." he whispered against her ear before his seed shot into her body.

The tears ran down her face. Naraku licked her salty tears away before climbing off of her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was laying in his bed. He had just put Alake to sleep he was now laying in his bed. 

He closed his eyes and went to sleep

**Dream Sequence**

_Sesshoumaru saw Kagome sitting in a room he walked over to her she didn't seem to notice him. He watched as she got up and walked over to the dark figure. Sesshoumaru growled when he saw the man. " She's mine." Her heard Naraku laugh as he took Kagome away._

_Kagome stopped and looked at Sesshoumaru "Take care of Alake." she said before she disappeared._

Sesshoumaru woke up sweating he threw the covers off of him and went in Alake's nursery.

He picked him up and held him , kissing him on his hair.

Review please


	9. Chapter 9

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly

* * *

Kagome woke up in Naraku's bed, she turned over to see him sleeping in the bed. Kagome shut her eyes as she remembered what went on into the late hours of last night, how he made her cry, call out his name. She saw a phone but it was on Naraku's side of the bed. The real Kagawaki hit me when she used the phone, god knows what Master will do to me.." she said to herself.

Naraku woke up he turned his head to see Kagome sitting up.

"Good morning my dearest Kagome." Naraku said to her.

"It is not a good morning. A good morning would consist of, Sesshomaru, Alake, breakfast in bed, a nice foot massage, the morning paper, which by the way would read, man was castrated in his sleep by a certain dark haired female." Kagome told him as she threw the covers off of her and stood up.

"You're naked as the day you were born where do you think you're going your clothes that you came here in are ruined." he told her.

Kagome looked down at herself and jumped back in the bed. "You didn't use a condom." she said to him.

"Have I ever?" he asked her.

"I hate you." she hissed as she eyed the phone.

"Don't you get tired of saying that ?" he asked her.

"I just want to go home I won't tell Sesshoumaru who you really are." she said to him.

"Kagome, if I was to let you leave, you will tell Sesshomaru who I am." Naraku told her.

"No I wont." Kagome responded.

"Besides, Sesshomaru is probably over you by now, with the help of Sango of course." Naraku told her.

"You lair." Kagome yelled as she began to beat him with a pillow. Naraku fell out of the bed. Kagome took this time to grab the phone and dialed Sesshomaru.

The phone rang as soon as She heard his voice Naraku grabbed the phone out her hand and hung up. Kagome looked at him she grabbed the sheet and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She looked for a way out of she saw a window. "I wonder if I will fit." she thought to her self as she heard Naraku turning the knob. she climbed into the bathtub trying to open the window.

"Kagome." Naraku said as he walked into the bathroom.

"You just broke that lock you know." Kagome told him as she started to climb out of the window. "Where are you going?" Naraku asked her.

"I'm leaving." Kagome told him.

"Fine, but the sheet stays with me." Naraku told her as he grabbed the sheet from her. Kagome looked at him.

She looked at him and then the window. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why won't you let me be, why didn't you just kill me like you killed the other girls?" she asked as she climbed back in.

He walked over to her. "My poor pet ." he cooed as he pushed her out the bathroom.

"I can't do this anymore I'm tired of fighting you." she said in a low voice.

"Then don't fight me." Naraku told her.

Kagome sat back down on the bed. Naraku gave the sheet back to her. Kagome covered herself up with the sheet. "I have a strange feeling that if you don't fight me, you might actually want to be with me." Naraku told her.

Kagome looked at him. "I bet you cant go one day pretending to like me." Naraku told her as he walked over to his closet.

"I so can too." Kagome told him.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it." Naraku told her as he tossed her clothes at her.

"Why are my clothes in here?" Kagome thought to herself.

"Get dressed." he said to her.

Kagome looked at him as she put her clothes on she put her clothes on. Naraku walked over to her. "Today we will see how you act, after all your birthday is tomorrow." he said to her.

"Why did you beat me all those times?" she asked him.

"You were disobedient all your beatings you bought on yourself." he told her.

"I was 16 I wanted to be at home with my mom." she said as she put her shirt on.

"Your mother didn't want you." he said to her.

"That's a lie!, she loved me ."

Naraku smirked as he walked over to her. "Your mother my dear little miko gave you to me, she saw that I was interested in you and we came up wit the idea for you to be with me, so you see I wasn't lying when I told you back when you were pregnant that your mom knew where you were." he said.

Kagome was speechless.

"Now get up breakfast is ready." he told her.

Kagome walked out the bedroom and down the stairs and into the dinning room.

As the food was bought out Kagome did nothing but look at it, Naraku sat down across from her.

"Eat." Naraku said as he filled his plate.

"I'm not hungry." she said to him.

"Does the truth hurt?" he asked her.

"No wonder she didn't run to me when she saw me in the hospital." she said.

Naraku stood up and walked over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Oh Kagome if you had never ran away you wouldn't be going through all this."

Kagome turned to look at him. Kagome couldn't help it she went into his arms and cried.

"No one wants me or loves me I ruined everything with Sesshoumaru and I'm never going to see him again." she cried.

Naraku ran his hand through her hair. "I care about you." Naraku said to her.

"No you don't you just want to make me suffer." she said.

"That is true, your life does belong to me." he told her.

"Now sit back down and eat." he told her

Kagome did as she was told she sat down and ate breakfast. After she was done she got up and walked over to the window.

"No one will help you there isn't another home for miles." he told her

"I wasn't going to try and escape." she told him

Naraku looked at the gun that Sesshoumaru had given Kagome. "Tell me Kagome if by some chance you had been able to kill me how were you going to get home?" Naraku asked her.

"That was something that I wasn't thinking about." she said.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat down on the porch with Alake who was playing in his play pen. He was in debate if he should go to Italy or stay here. He looked at Alake and made up his mind.

Inuyasha came out of the house.

"Inuyasha I want you to stay here with Alake and Shippo." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Why where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To Italy."


	10. Chapter 10

Special Thanks to The Lost and BrokenButterfly and my beta Ashlee

* * *

"Your what?!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshoumaru as he watched him pack his bags. 

"I'm going to find Kagome before it's too late I just don't trust Kagawaki." He told Inuyasha. 

"And you just want to leave me here to watch a baby and a brat." Inuyasha asked him. 

"Yes." Sesshoumaru sad to him. 

"I wanna go to Italy too." Inuyasha whined. 

"Inuyasha if you were to go you wouldn't behave I can't look after you and go searching for Kagome." Sesshoumaru told him as he zipped his bag up and walked out his bedroom with Inuyasha following behind him. 

Sesshoumaru walked down the steps and put his bag on the floor and walked over to Shippo and Alake. He picked Alake up. 

"Hey Alake, daddy is going to go away from a few days. You make sure to give your uncle Inuyasha hell for me." Sesshomaru said to him. Alake bent in to Sesshomaru and began to suck on his nose. Sesshomaru smiled and handed Alake to Inuyasha. "Shippo, be good and help Inuyasha with Alake." Sesshomaru told him. 

"Okay." Shippo said. 

"So not fair." Inuyasha grumbled as he took Alake. 

"I'm having Bankotsu come and check on your three." Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed his bag. 

"I don't need a babysitter." Inuyasha said. "Where are you going to stay?" Inuyasha asked him. 

"Hotel." he told him as he wrote down the phone number to the hotel. "Don't call me unless it's a real emergency." Sesshoumaru told him and left.

* * *

"Kagome, here's your towel." Naraku said on the out side of the bath room door. Kagome opened the door and grabbed the towel. 

"Thanks." Kagome told him. Kagome closed the door and wrapped the towel around her body. Kagome walked out of the bathroom and started to walk towards her room, but Naraku stopped her. "Naraku, what do you want?" Kagome asked him. 

"Only to give you this." Naraku said as he dangled a gold necklace in front of her. The necklace has a small gold locket on it in the shape of a heart. 

"Why?" Kagome asked him. 

"Do I have to have a reason why?" Naraku asked her. 

"You usually do." Kagome told him as he placed the necklace around her neck. 

"I'm trying to be nice to you, Kagome." he said to her. 

"Then set me free." she said. 

"Hurry and change I'm taking you out." he told her. 

"As in outside of the place?" she asked him. 

"Yes, but don't think you can escape me once we leave." he told her. Kagome walked away from him and went to get dressed. 

Once Kagome was out the room. Naraku called Sango. 

"Hello." she said. 

"How's my boy?" Naraku asked her. 

"Let me get him for you." Sango told him. 

"Fine, hurry up." Naraku told her. Sango placed the phone down and went into Kohaku's room to get him. 

"Hello?" Kohaku said into the phone. 

"Miss me?" Naraku asked him. 

"Of course I did." Kohaku said as he rolled his eyes. 

"Good, did you get that package that I sent a few days ago?" Naraku asked him. 

"The one with the car keys in it?" Kohaku asked him. 

"That's the one." Naraku said to him. Kohaku didn't say anything. "I need you to take the keys to Inuyasha." Naraku said to him. 

"What if I say no." Kohaku asked him. 

"You really want to test me?" Naraku asked him. 

"No, I'll take the keys to Inuyasha but I don't understand why you're giving him a car." Kohaku asked. 

"That's not your concern." Naraku said to him. 

"Of course master." Kohaku said with hate. 

"I won't be gone forever Kohaku so watch your mouth. 

"Yeah whatever I have a date so. I'm leaving." Kohaku said handing Sango back the phone. Kohaku pushed passed Sango. "I hope Sesshoumaru kills you both!" he yelled before walking out the house. 

"Are you still there?" Sango said into the phone. 

"No." Naraku said and hung up. "Kagome are you ready to go?" Naraku asked her. 

"I wish I knew where we were going so I would know what to where." Kagome said to him. 

"Oh, were going out to eat, dancing and we are then coming back home to watch a few movies." Naraku said. 

"Dancing? I didn't know that you danced." Kagome said. 

"I have you know that I am a world class dancer." Naraku said to her. Kagome went back in her room and picked out a red dress, Naraku's favorite color, it was a halter style dress Kagome walked back out her room. 

"I'm ready." she told him. 

"Goods let's go." he said taking her hand in his, the two walked outside and got into the awaiting limo. Kagome got in first then Naraku. 

"So tomorrow I can ask you anything since it's my birthday right?" she asked him as the Limo began to move. 

"That is what I said." he told her. 

"I wonder how Alake is doing." she said to herself more than him. "He can be a real handful, the only one that is really able to control him is Sesshoumaru." she said. 

"Well, maybe one day I would be able to handle him." Naraku said. 

Kagome didn't say anything. The ride to the restaurant was quiet. The limo parked in front of the door at the restaurant and Naraku and Kagome got out. 

"Don't do anything stupid, if you do you will regret it." Naraku told her. 

"Don't worry about that, I'm just glad that I can get out of the house." Kagome said to him as they were seated. 

Kagome looked over the menu and then at Naraku. She looked around the restaurant anyone looking at them would think they were a couple in love. "Order anything you want." Naraku said to her. 

"I have to go to the ladies room." she said. The waiter came over to them he pointed to where the ladies room was. 

"Don't make me have to hurt you ." Naraku warned her as Kagome got up to go to the ladies room. 

Kagome walked in the room and looked at her self in the mirror there was no way she could walk out the restaurant without him seeing her. Kagome washed her hands and walked back out the restroom and back over to where Naraku was. 

"I was suppose to come here on my class trip but that was thrown out the window once I was kidnaped." she said knowing he wouldn't harm her in public. 

"Taking after Kohaku are you?" he asked her. 

"What did you do to him I swear to god I'll hurt you if you lay a hand on him." she hissed. 

"Then you will be happy to know that I raped him just like I did to Inuyasha, and Kohaku also liked it and came back for more, just like Inuyasha." Naraku told Kagome as he pulled her down beside him. 

"Then why do you want me?" Kagome asked him. 

"Maybe it's time for me to explain something to you." Naraku said to her. 

Kagome didn't say anything. "I watched you for some time before I kidnapped you. There is something about you that I just cant quite figure out and it is driving me insane." Naraku told her. 

"What are you saying?" Kagome asked him. 

"You did this to me, Kagome. You made me the sick, twisted love struck man that I am today." Naraku told her. 

"No I didn't you raped me, beat me." she said. Naraku looked at her. "If you loved me you would have acted like it you beat me so bad I walk with a limp and when you found out I was pregnant you were going to make me get rid of him. No you don't love me you love to control me is that why you killed Kikyou because she decided she wasn't going to obey anymore?" she asked. 

"No, I killed Kikyou for several reasons, one she got to attached, and another is that she looked like you." Naraku said to her. "Kikyou obeyed me very well, she always knew what to do and what to say." Naraku told her as he stood them up. 

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked him. 

"Were leaving." Naraku told her as he started to drag her out of the building. 

"Naraku, I swear to god, let me go or I will scream." Kagome told him. 

"Scream and you will never see Alake ever again." Naraku hissed. 

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked him as they got into the limo. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." he said to her. 

"Let me out." she said as she banged on the window 

"I have spoiled you, letting you have your way for far to long I watched you spread your legs for that dog!" he hissed. 

"Because I love him!" she yelled "You're a bastard." 

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked out the window at the large city of Italy. _I hope I'm not to late to save her_." Sesshomaru said to himself as the plane began to land. 

Sesshomaru walked off the plane and into the air port and grabbed his bags. Sesshomaru walked out of the air port and called a cab. 

The cab came and took Sesshomaru to the air port. Sesshomaru got out of the cab as he saw a limo drive by. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone I'm back, litttle earlier than expected. I missed you guys I hope you gus enjoy this chapter, I'm working on a new story called The little Miko.

Anyway thanks to The Lost and BrokenButterfly and Ashlee

* * *

Naraku pulled Kagome into the house and threw her onto the floor, he then went and locked the front door. Kagome kept her head down. "My miko this is your life, always has been always will be." he told her.

"Kill me." Kagome said to him. 

"Don't think I haven't thought about ending your pitiful life, when you had escaped I had made up my mind to kill you after my son was born." Naraku told her. "But you intrigue me Kagome, no matter what I do to you, you come through. Kikyou and Midoriko are nothing compared to you." He said.

Kagome looked up at him. "Master I'm sorry, I made you angry." she said to him. Naraku smiled he knew that she wasn't really sorry, she just didn't want to be punished. 

"Stand Kagome." Naraku said to her. Kagome did as she was told, she kept her head down. "My little miko I've had you for so long and tomorrow is your birthday." he said to her. 

"What would you like for your birthday?" Naraku asked her.

"Death. I would like death for my birthday." Kagome told him in a low voice as she looked down out at her feet.

"Fine, death you shall have, but it won't be your death." Naraku told her. Kagome didn't say anything. 

"Perhaps it will be Shippo's life that I will take." Naraku told her. 

Kagome looked up at him. "No you can't do that he's just a child, you would be hurting Alake if you killed him."

"Explain." Naraku said to her.

"Alake loves to play with Shippo, it was Shippo that kept him from crying after Sesshoumaru went to jail. I love Shippo please don't hurt him, if you care anything for our son you won't hurt him this way." Kagome said to him. Naraku walked closer to her.

"Take the dress off." he told her. 

Kagome sighed.Kagome slowly took her dress off and used it to cover her breasts up. "Can I have a glass of ice water, my throat is a little dry." Kagome asked him.

"Sure." Naraku told her. Naraku walked into the kitchen and got Kagome a small glass of ice water. Naraku walked back over to Kagome and handed her the water. Kagome took the glass from Naraku. "Now before you drink, know that there is a additive in it. One that will make you more submissive." Naraku told her.

Kagome looked at the water and then at him her throat was dry, she licked her lips."I can't drink this I'm still breast feeding." she said to him.

Naraku chuckled. "Lying, you know damn well you haven't breast fed him for the last two months." he said to her.

"But I don't want to be drugged." she said to him.

"Miko." Naraku said to her. Kagome sighed she looked at him and drank the water. She was finishing it up when the phone rang. 

"Master Naraku I'm sorry to bother you but you have an important call."Mayu said to him. 

Naraku sighed. "Go lay down in the bed room, before you pass out. I will be in there in a minute." Naraku said to Kagome. Kagome nodded her head and left the room.

She walked into the bed room and sat down.

* * *

Naraku picked the phone up. "Better be important." Naraku said into the phone.

"It's Sango, I thought that you should know that Kohaku is acting out." She told him.

"Very well Sango, send him to me. You have two days." Naraku told her and hung up the phone. Naraku looked at Mayu. "Hold all calls." Naraku told her.

Mayu smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

Naraku walked into the bed room where Kagome was laying down. 

Kagome looked up at the ceiling, she was feeling happy she was laughing. That was how Naraku found her. "Master lay down next to me we never laugh anymore, the last time you laughed was when I told you that I rather have you then Hojo." Kagome said to him. 

Naraku looked at her. "You took my first kiss, my first time, but you know what you never got?" she asked him as she sat up pouting. 

"What is that?" Naraku asked her as he took his tie off. 

Kagome looked at him "I never went down on you." she said to him and then blushed. 

_"It seems that the additive is working_." Naraku thought to himself as he took off his shirt. 

"Would Master like his Miko to go down on him?" Kagome asked him as she tugged at his pants. Naraku smirked. Kagome got to her knees and bent down in front of him and almost lost her balance. Naraku had to hold her up. Kagome took Naraku's belt off and Naraku took it out of her hand. Kagome unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Naraku swatted Kagome on her bottom with his belt. 

Kagome yelped as the leather hit her round bottom. Kagome looked up at Naraku as she bent down in front of him. Kagome looked at his dick and flicked it with her pink tongue. Kagome slowly placed her mouth around his large member. She took a good amount into her mouth, she closed her eyes as she heard Naraku start to moan. She saw a pair of golden eyes when she closed her eyes, then slowly she saw their face come into view. A stray tear fell down her face. Naraku smelt the salt. he looked down to see tears falling down her cheeks. 

Kagome's eyes were closed as she continued to move her head up and down Naraku's shaft. Naraku stopped her. "Stop, that is enough." Naraku told her.

Kagome stopped what she was doing. "No matter what I do, you will always think about him." Naraku told her.

Kagome looked away from him. "Perhaps, he will be then one that I take unwillingly next. Yes, your savior Sesshomaru will be next." Naraku told her.

"Please, you have me. Leave Sesshomaru alone. It will take a little bit longer, but I will soon forget him." Kagome told him. Naraku didn't say anything. "I know that he wont come, he is probably happy that I am gone." Kagome told him. 

Naraku looked at her as he fixed his pant's. "Get some rest Miko tomorrow is your birthday." Naraku said to her. Kagome got up and wobbled over to the bed she laid down on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Sango looked at Kohaku as she finished packing his clothes. "What makes you think I will go?" Kohaku asked her. "You really don't have a choice now do you?" Sango said more than asked. 

"Your shipping me off to Italy?" Kohaku asked her. 

"Yes." Sango said as she handed the bags to, two of Naraku's men. "I here it's warm there."she said with a grin.

"I can't believe we're related." Kohaku said to her. 

Sango rolled her eyes. "Make sure he gets to Naraku." Sango told the two men. 

"Come on Kohaku, we know that you don't want to go but we have no choice but to take you. It will be us he punish." One of the men told him. 

"Fine." Kohaku told them and walked over to Sango. "Talk with you later sis!" Kohaku said in a cheery voice just before he punched Sango in the head, knocking her out.

Kohaku looked at the men. "Bout time some one did that." One of the men said. Kohaku and the two men walked out of the house and got into a limo. 

Kohaku fell asleep in the limo. When they arrived at the private airport. 

"You want to wake him?" One of the men asked the other. 

"No I'll carry him on you grab his bags, no sense in waking him up he's going to need all the sleep that he can get." they both said. Kohaku was carried onto Naraku's private jet. Kohaku slept peacefully.

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning with a killer headache. "What the hell happened last night." She said as she sat up in bed. "What did you do to me?!" Kagome screamed at Naraku. 

"You don't remember?" Naraku asked her. 

"No." Kagome told him. Naraku got an idea. 

"We went out to the bar last night." Naraku told her. 

"That doesn't tell me why my head hurts so much." Kagome told him. 

"We drank, and then we drank some more." Naraku told her. Kagome didn't say anything. "You asked me to marry you, and then the next thing I remember is that we were married." Naraku told her.

"What!?!?!!?!!?!" Kagome screeched. 

Naraku looked at her. "Relax my little whore we didn't get married that's the last thing I need." he told her.

Kagome sighed. "Anyway today is your birthday and as I promised you get to ask me anything that is on your mind." Naraku told her.

"So no beatings right, no matter what I do right?" Kagome asked him.

"That is correct." he said to her. 

Kagome threw the covers off of her and got out the bed. She walked out the bedroom and down to the outer room to shower and change.

* * *

While Kagome was showering Naraku showered as well. When he was done his private number rang.

"What?" Naraku said into the phone.

"Sir we will be there sooner than expected." his worker said to him.

"Oh, how soon is that?" Naraku asked.

"We are pulling into the drive way as we speak." He answered. Naraku sighed and hung up. Naraku got dressed and walked out into the front yard and over to the limo. 

"He slept the whole way." One of his men said to him. Naraku looked at the sleeping Kohaku. Naraku picked up Kohaku as the two men grabbed his bags. Naraku carried Kohaku inside the house and into a rom that he had made up for him. Naraku laid Kohaku down on the bed. 

The two men walked into the room and placed Kohaku's bags on the ground.

"Don't let him leave this room, I will be back shortly. If he is hungry, feed him." Naraku told him and left. Kagome was walked out of the bathroom and ran into Naraku. "You must learn not to run around in nothing but a towel. We have a new visitor." Naraku told her. 

"Who?" Kagome asked him.

"You will see them later." he told her and walked down the stairs.  
"I wonder who is here, can't be Sesshoumaru he would rub that in my face." Kagome said as she walked into her bedroom and put on a pair of jeans and a top, she grabbed her sneakers and walked out her room to see a man walking out one of the bedrooms. 

Kagome walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Morning Mayu." Kagome said to her. 

"Morning Kagome what can I fix for you?, master has said you can have anything you want." Mayu said to her.

"Hey Mayu do you know who they bought here?" Kagome asked her as she took a seat. 

"I do, but I cant tell you." Mayu answered. Kagome sighed.

"I think I will just skip breakfast this morning." Kagome told her and left the kitchen and walked back up stairs.

"Well, said person must be in one of these rooms, might as well just start walking in all of them." Kagome said as she opened the first bed room door. The room was dark and empty. Kagome sighed and closed the door. Kagome walked to the second door and opened it. The room has a lot of boxes in it, but no visitor. Kagome closed the door.

"What are you doing?" Naraku asked her from behind. 

Kagome froze. "Nothing looking for a room for uh Alake, you know I'm sure you'll bring him here soon so I was just looking to see what room would best fit a growing baby boy, you know how he likes to get into things." She said laughing as she closed the door.

"Shouldn't you be down stairs eating?" Naraku asked her.

"Well it's not ready yet, so I was looking around besides you said I could do whatever I wanted to day and ask you questions." she said to him.

Naraku crossed his arms over his chest. "My first question is who is here?" she asked him. 

Naraku raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "That question has nothing to do with why I took you." he told her. 

"I dont really care why you took me." Kagome told him. Naraku rasied one of his eye brows at her. "Well, I care but I'm sure it wont really mean any thing to me...I wont be able to go back home so..." Kagome said.

"Kohaku is here." Naraku told her.

"Oh, will I be allowed to talk to him?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes, when both of you behave." Naraku told her.

"Okay, why is he here?" Kagome asked him.

"He was acting up." Naraku answered.

"Okay, now you can tell me why you took me." Kagome told him. "So why did you take me?" Kagome asked him. 

Naraku sighed. "I took you because I saw something in you, something that none of the others had." he said Kagome got ready to say something when she heard yelling

* * *

"Let me out of here!" Kohaku yelled at the two men.

"Kohaku please." the men said to him.

"No!, he killed my parents what the hell does he want with me that he didn't all those years ago?!" Kohaku said as he got up off the bed. Kohaku looked around the room. "Where the hell am I?" he asked them

"We're in Venice, in his home." one of them said to him.

Kohaku ran to the window."Don't come any closer I'll jump." he warned them. 

"Go to him Kagome, make him behave." Naraku told her.

Kagome ran to the room where the yelling was coming from and walked in. "Don't do it Kohaku!" Kagome half yelled at him.

"Kagome. Happy birthday Kagome." Kohaku said in response as he walked over to her.

"Lets go get you something to eat." Kagome told him. 

"But Naraku is out there."Kohaku told her. 

"I know but you have to face him sooner or later." Kagome said to him.

"I know." he said as he looked at her. 

"How did he get you away from Sango?" Kagome asked him as they walked out the room.

"You mean you don't know?" Kohaku asked her as they walked down the hall.

"Know what ?" Kagome asked him.

"Sango works for him she has from the beginning." he told her.

"What, what about Miroku?" she asked him.

"No Miroku doesn't work for that bastard." Kohaku said to her.

"Bastard am I?" Naraku said as he walked up behind the two.

Kohaku looked at Kagome. "I'm sorry, you're also a murder and rapist." Kohaku said. 

"Anything else that you want to add?" Naraku asked him as he walked over to him.

"No, not at the moment." Kohaku told him as his back hit a wall.

"I was told that you have been quiet the bad boy." Naraku told him as he touched his face.  
Kohaku turned his head to the side.

"Master." Kagome said in a sweet voice.

"What?" Naraku asked her.

"Even if it's just for one day, can you put Kohaku under my care?" Kagome asked him.

"If he misbehaves, you will be the one that gets punished." Naraku told her.

"I don't mind." Kagome told him. 

Kohaku glared at Naraku."Very well Kohaku I will deal with you tomorrow." Naraku said to him. 

"Whatever you say." Kohaku said to him.

"Come on Kohaku I'm starving."Kagome said to him. Kohaku nodded his head and walked away from Naraku he was about to say something else. When Kagome put her hand over his mouth and dragged him down the stairs.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked him.

"I hate him, Kagome." he said to her. "But don't worry I won't misbehave I care about you to much." he told her as Mayu fixed pancakes for them. The two were sitting in the living room watching tv when Naraku walked down with two of his guards.

"So Kohaku what have you been doing?" she asked him.

"Me I have a girlfriend but seeing as I was taken against my will, she might dump me when I get back." he said very loud. 

"You can call her and invite her up here if you want." Naraku told him

"I think not." Kohaku told him.

"Very well." Naraku told him. "Kagome, when you are ready we can leave." Naraku told her. 

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked him.

"It's a surprise." Naraku told her.

"Don't go, he'll probably kill you." Kohaku told her.

"Kohaku, you're to quick to judge." Naraku told him.

"And Naraku, you are to quick to rape, beat, kidnap and hurt some one." Kohaku told him with hate laced in his voice.

"Kagome." Naraku said.

"I know." Kagome said with a sigh as she stood up. Kohaku grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her back down.

"She isn't going any where with the likes of you." Kohaku told him. 

Story might get daker depends on what mood I'm in 

anyway please review 

Loves Kags21  



	12. Chapter 12

Very Special Thanks To The Lost and BrokenButterFly, Thank you for your help. (Lemon in this chapter)

Last time

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked him.

"It's a surprise." Naraku told her.

"Don't go, he'll probably kill you." Kohaku told her.

"Kohaku, you're to quick to judge." Naraku told him.

"And Naraku, you are to quick to rape, beat, kidnap and hurt some one." Kohaku told him with hate laced in his voice.

"Kagome." Naraku said.

"I know." Kagome said with a sigh as she stood up. Kohaku grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her back down.

"She isn't going any where with the likes of you." Kohaku told him.

* * *

Now

Naraku narrowed his eyes at Kohaku . . . "Kagome please go out to the car." Naraku said to her. Kagome got up slowly but obeyed. Once Kagome had left the house Naraku smiled letting, Kohaku see his fangs.

"You must think I won't hurt you?" Naraku asked him.

Kohaku looked at him. "When midnight comes I will be coming for you."Naraku said to him.

Kohaku suddenly regretted making his master angry. "I'm sorry master." Kohaku said to him.

"It's too late for that." Naraku told him. "Enjoy your free time." Naraku told him and left.

Sesshoumaru took a shower, he was now sitting on the bed in the hotel suite, he was getting ready to call Inuyasha and check in on his pups. Sesshoumaru dialed the number, it rang 10 times before it was finally answered. "Hello." He heard Inuyasha say.

"Inuyasha what is going on that you take so long to anser the phone?!" Sesshoumaru asked him

"Oh hey, I was changing Alake." he told him.

"I see, how are you three doing?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"We're fine." Inuyasha said to him.

"Have you found Kagome yet?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru.

"Not yet I'm going to begin looking today." he told him.

"So Kagawaki has probably taken her out today is her birthday, so you should see her on the streets." Inuyasha told him.

"I will, talk to you later." Sesshoumaru said to him and hung back. Sesshoumaru grabbed his wallet and sunglasses and walked out the suite and took and elevator down and walked out the hotel.

* * *

Kagome sat in the limo thinking of a way to get her and Kohaku away form Naraku, with as less pain as possible. She looked up when the back door came open. Naraku got in the limo, once he was in the limo took off.

"Where are we going Master?"

"It's a surprise, my dear, I think you will like it." he said.

"When will we be going back to Japan?" she asked him.

"I don't know why do you miss Alake?"

She didn't look at him but did answer.."I do he is my baby how could I not?" she asked him.

Naraku took her hand in his, he had plans for her today. His cell phone rang. "Hello." He said as he answered it. "You there?" Naraku asked the person ."Excellent let me know when it's done." Naraku told them and hung up.

Kagome looked at him, he was smiling. The limo came to a stop.

The driver got out and opened the door for Naraku.

Naraku got out first and then Kagome followed.

There were in a park the grass was green there were trees. People sitting and eating.

Naraku waited as the driver placed the blanket on the grass and then the picnic basket, Kagome looked at him.

"A picnic?" she asked him.

"Yes." Naraku said as they walked over to the picnic. Kagome sat down on the blanket, Naraku sat down across from her.

"Happy birthday my dear, I think this is much better than your last birthdays." he said to her as he began taking containers of food out.

Kagome remembered those days, he would beat her and rape her because she tried to escape.

"Eat." he said

Kagome looked at the food, there were strawberries, sandwiches

Naraku's cell rang again as he watched Kagome eat."It's done." the man said into the phone.

"Very good, that's the type of news I like to hear." Naraku told him and hung up.

Naraku cleared his throat, he popped a strawberry in his mouth. "I have a gift for you, I'm not sure if you'll like it but I do." he told her.

"What did you do?" She asked him.

Naraku stood up and stretched he held his hand out to her. Kagome took it his hand as he helped her up. Naraku still didn't answer her.

"What did you do?" she asked again.

When they got into the limo and once they were both seated with the limo moving Naraku decided to answer her.

"I had Muso killed." he simply told her.

Kagome took a few minutes to process what he had just said. "M..Muso, why did you have him killed he was my uncle?!" She screamed.

" He crossed me." he told her.

Kagome had tears in her eyes Muso had become like a dad to her. "I hate you!" she screamed . Kagome jumped out her seat and onto him. Kagome slapped him, she pounded her fist against his chest. Naraku grabbed her hands."Cry for me my little Miko." he said as she straddled his lap.

Kagome looked into his ruby eyes. "He was like a dad to me." she said

"I know." he cooed he ran his claws up the side of her face.

"Be glad that it wasn't Sesshoumaru." he told her as he unzipped his pants, he pushed her skirt up and tore a hole through her panties.

Kagome got off of his lap and sat down beside him. "You wouldn't kill. Sesshomaru would you?" Kagome asked him as she looked as his enlarged member. Naraku looked at Kagome. "Kagome, your drooling." Naraku told her.

"Shut up." Kagome told him just before she engulfed his entire member into her mouth. Kagome quickly started to move her plump lips up and down Naraku's shaft. Naraku grabbed Kagome's head and pushed himself all the way in her. "Come on bitch, choke." Naraku said in a husky voice. Kagome grabbed Naraku's balls and squeezed then as her throat began to contract. Naraku released Kagome's head and Kagome looked up at Naraku.

"Again." Naraku panted. Kagome nibbled on the tip of Naraku's member just before she went down on him again.

Naraku ran his hands through her dark hair. " I should have had you done this a while ago." He said as she licked and sucked his member.

Kagome jaw was starting to hurt. She sucked him in long strokes. She balanced her hands on his thighs.

Naraku was coming close to his release. He stopped Kagome,Kagome looked up at him.

"As much as I would like to cum in your mouth, I rather be inside of you." He said as he picked her up and placed her on his lap, he ripped her panties off and smiled at his prize, he could smell her arousal. "You want me." He said more than asked. Kagome turned her head away from him. "You made me want you." She said in a low voice.

"Oh I did?" Naraku teased as he placed the tip of his member at her wet core and rubbed. Kagome glared at Naraku. She grabbed Naraku's member and stuck it inside her. She then grabbed his hands and placed them above his head. Kagome began to move her body up and down. Naraku grabbed the head rest and dug his claws into it. Naraku watched as Kagome's breasts bounced up and down. Kagome noticed what he was looked at and smirked. Kagome took her shirt and bra off and threw them on the floor. Kagome placed her hands over her breasts, teasing Naraku.

Naraku growled, she was his and he be damned if he let Sesshoumaru ever have her back, he would kill her first. Kagome moved her body up and down on him, Naraku's eye's were turning a darker red.

He moved his hands and caressed her round bottom. Naraku licked the side of her neck. "Oh master." She moaned as he filled her, Naraku moved his hands back up and moved her hands away from her breasts, he kissed her full breasts. The Limo road over a bump, making Naraku penetrate her all the way. Kagome groaned as he began to thrust. Her heart was telling her to stop, that this was wrong, but her mind and body didn't agree. She closed her eyes as she felt Naraku take her nipple into his mouth where he sucked on it.

: "Ummm...Master...Oh.." Kagome moaned as Naraku bit and nibbled on her nipple.

"Your getting your nipples pierced." Naraku told her as he squeezed her butt. "Anything...master...just...fuck...me." Kagome said in between breaths. Naraku captured Kagome's lips with his as he used one of his hands to grab her hair and bend her head back, to where her neck was at his mercy. "You know you want to, so do it. Make me yours." Kagome told him through clenched teeth.not realizing what she was saying.

Naraku licked his lips. This would seal her fate bind her to him once and for all. Naraku licked her neck before biting down. His fangs sank into her neck. Kagome felt the piercing pain, She screamed as she came. Naraku spilled his seed once again in her womb. Kagome eye s were still glazed over, as he licked the blood off her neck leaving in his wake the shape of a spider on her neck.

Kagome looked into his eyes. She touched her neck. Naraku smiled at her.

"What did you do to me?" she asked him.

"I mark you." He told her.

"No, no it was supposed to be him." She said.

"You told me to make you mine." Naraku told her.

"I would never tell you that." Kagome told him as she got up off of him.

"Well, you did tell me that." Naraku told her. Kagome grabbed her clothes and put them back on. "Well, since you're so sure that I said that, I must of been thinking about Sesshomaru." Kagome told him.

Naraku looked at her. "Care to repeat that?" Naraku asked her.

Kagome gulped. "Uh..No" Kagome told him as she moved away from him.

"You know Kagome, I will kill you before I let you go back to him." Naraku told her.

Kagome finished putting her clothes on just as they pulled up to the house. Naraku opened the limo door and got out the back smelled of sweat and sex.

Kagome climbed out the car she walked behind Naraku as he took his key out and opened the front door. Kagome was ashamed of herself. Kagome and Naraku walked in the house to see Kohaku holding a white kitten with red eyes "Where did you get that?" Naraku asked him.

"I found her when I went out in the back with the guards. I named her Kilala." He told him.

"Hey Kagome you ok?" Kohaku asked her.

Kagome looked at him. "No he killed Muso and marked me." She said and ran upstairs.

"Sesshoumaru is going to kill you, why did you mark her wasn't it bad enough you marked Inuyasha, and then to kill Muso, on her birthday, you're a bastard master." Kohaku said to him.

_"Well, least he said master." _Naraku thought to himself. "Kohaku, give me the cat." Naraku told him. Kohaku looked at Naraku and then at the cat. "No, you'll hurt her." He told Naraku.

"Put the god damn cat down so I can beat your silly little ass." Naraku hissed.

"No." Kohaku told him. Naraku walked over to Kohaku and ripped the cat out of his hands just as Kagome was walking back down stairs. Naraku placed the cat in Kagome' s hands

"Back upstairs, Now!" Naraku yelled at her. Kagome didn't have to think twice, she took the cat back up stairs and slammed her door.

"I told you I would hurt you." Naraku said to him.

Kohaku backed away from him. "Get away from me!" Kohaku yelled.

Naraku grabbed Kohaku by his hair bringing his face to him. "You have to learn the hard way. I'm glad for that." Naraku said to him before throwing him on the floor. Kohaku was too afraid to move.

Naraku bent down to Kohaku and lifted him up by his throat. Kohaku was struggling to breathe. "All you two are, are my toys." He hissed before throwing Kohaku against the wall Kohaku cried out as his head hit the wall.

"Do I have to go after Rin?" Naraku asked him.

"No Master, I'll be good. I wont fight you anymore...just please leave Rin alone

Kohaku told him. "Good to hear. Now I hoped that you learned a lesson. I want you to go to Kagome's room and get your cat then go to your room." Naraku told him.

"You mean that I can keep her?" Kohaku asked him.

"As long as you behave." Naraku told him. Kohaku pulled him self up off the floor.

"Thank you master." Kohaku told him and walked up stairs.

* * *

Kohaku knocked on Kagome's door he heard the shower running, he saw Kilala sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry Kilala." Kohaku said to her. Kagome turned the shower off and stepped out and put a bath robe on, she came out the bathroom to see Kohaku sitting on the bed.

"You ok?" Kagome asked him.

"A little bruised but I'll live." He told her.

"We're never leaving here alive." Kagome told him.

"Don't say that we have to believe. Someone will come." He said.

"No one came when we were in the house he let you two go I had to run, now he's taking you back, Rin is next." She said as she sat down on the bed and patted Kilala on the head.

"He promised he would leave her alone." Kohaku said to her.

"Sesshoumaru will find us." Kohaku told her.

"No he's home with Alake." She said.

"I better go." Kohaku said as he picked Kilala up, he hugged Kagome before walking out the room.

* * *

Naraku came up not long after and took a shower, he then walked into Kagome's bedroom. "Who are you going to kill next?" she asked him.

"I don't know yet, just whoever gets in my way." Naraku told her as he sat down on her bed.

Kagome walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of while sleeping pants and a light blue top. Once Kagome got dressed, she set down on her bed and brushed her hair. "I know who I am going to have killed next." Naraku told her. "I'm afraid to ask." Kagome told him.

"You should be." Naraku told her as he stood up. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Your mother will be the one to die next." Naraku told her Kagome looked at Naraku and she slapped him across his face with her hair brush.

Naraku was in shock. She hit him. "You bitch!" He yelled throwing the brush to the floor. He slapped Kagome across the face knocking her to the floor as well.

Kagome rubbed her face, Naraku looked at her and then her leg, he smirked before he stomped his foot down on it, making Kagome scream. He ground the heel of his shoe into her leg breaking the bone.

"Help me!" she screamed.

Kohaku heard her he wanted to help her but what could he do.

"Please stop!" Kagome pleaded with him.

Naraku took his shoe off her leg, her leg was turning black and blue. Naraku picked her up by her hair and threw her onto the bed. Kagome was in pain. It hurt to move.

"You shouldn't of hit me you little bitch." Naraku growled at her as he got out the bed. Naraku grabbed Kagome's ankle and pulled it straight. Kagome let out a loud scream of pain.

"Your going to kill my mom! Please don't kill her!" Kagome begged. Naraku took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Yeah." A voice said on the other end.

"What I was talking to you about earlier, well do it. End the little scamps life." Naraku said into the phone. "No! Please master! Please don't kill my mom!" Kagome yelled.

Naraku hung up his phone and back handed Kagome. "When I am on the phone, you show respect and shut up." Naraku growled at her.

Kagome nodded her head. I'll be back for you later." He told her and left the room, Kagome cried into her pillow.

* * *

Naraku walked down the stairs he was walking toward the kitchen when the door bell rang, Naraku walked to the door. "Koga, Hiten long time no see what brings you here?" Naraku asked them as he closed the door.

"News that couldn't be said on the phone." Koga said.

"What is it?" Naraku asked them as he sat down.

"Kagura has been spotted, and Sesshoumaru is no longer in Japan." Hiten said

Nice cliffhanger huh?


	13. No Hope

Here you guys go, Happy Easter, please read and review

* * *

Last Time:

"Kagura has been spotted, and Sesshoumaru is no longer in Japan." Hiten said

Now

"What the hell do you mean that he's no longer in Japan?!" Naraku yelled.

"He's not there, we have no idea where he is we do know that Inuyasha, your son and that kid are in the house and Bankotsu comes over to visit with them. Hiten told him.

"And where is Kagura?" Naraku asked them.

Kagura is in Japan , but we don't know why, Sango is following her as we speak.". Koga told him.

"Kagura is most likely come to get her daughter Kanna." he told them.

"Is there anything you want us to do about it?" Koga asked.

"No, let Sango handle it for now." Naraku told them.

"And what about Sesshoumaru?" Hiten asked.

"For now Sesshoumaru isn't a problem he doesn't know who I really am yet so, there is no need to worry about him."

Koga and Hiten nodded their heads. "Well you two can relax since you're hear now, I have someone to take care of upstairs." Naraku told them and went up the stairs.

Koga and Hiten walked out to the back and looked around.

* * *

Naraku walked back upstairs and to Kagome's bedroom, Kagome was now sitting up on the bed.

"My little pet are you still in pain?"

Kagome looked at him. She was afraid to answer him, her leg still hurt but not as bad as it had been.

"No pain master." She told him without looking at him.

Naraku walked over to her and sat down on the bed. "Good to hear." he said as he ran his hand through her hair. "I am glad that you never cut your hair." he told her.

Kagome turned to look at him, she looked into his red eyes."Master I'm sorry for making you angry earlier, it's just that my mom and I have finally patched up our relationship, I'm begging you to call off the hit." Kagome said to him as she held her head down.

He didn't answer her.

"You want me spare your mom's life, if I do that I want a life in return for hers." Naraku told her.

Kagome looked at him, she couldn't do that. "I can't do that ." she told him.

Naraku smiled. "Then I guess you want your mommy to die." he said as he stood up. Kagome grabbed him by his arm.

"You have my life, who's else do you want?"

"I'll tell you what Kagome I'll give you till after dinner is over to give me your answer." he told her.

"It's not fair." she said as he stood up.

"Life isn't suppose to be fair, not for the weak anyway." he told her before walking to the door. "Before I go, Kohaku will bring you down for dinner." he said and walked out the room.

Kagome shook her head. _ How can he ask me this again, he made me choose when I was pregnant with Alake, Sesshoumaru or my baby._ she remembered she was only 19 then.

But their was no life for her to chose now.

Two hours later Kohaku came to Kagome's bedroom with Kilala. By his side

"You ready?" Kohaku asked her.

"Yeah." Kagome said to him as she got up from the bed. Kagome slowly walked around the side to where Kohaku was, Kohaku helped Kagome walk down the steps. "Thank you Kohaku, I can do the rest." she said with a smile.

Kohaku nodded his head as the walked into the dinning room. Sitting at the table were Naraku, Koga and Hiten.

"Come you two, dinner is ready." Naraku said to them.

Killa meowed , Kohaku looked down at her. "I need to feed Killa, Master." Kohaku said to him.

"Mayu will feed her." Naraku told him.

Killa seemed to understand, and walked into the kitchen. Kagome looked at Koga and Hiten, she remembered seeing them when Sesshoumaru was still an agent.

"You may eat." Naraku said to them.

Kohaku began filling his plate, he was hungry, Kagome on the other hand wasn't hungry.

Kagome picked with the food that was on her plate. Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

She slammed her fork down on the table, Naraku watched her to see what she would do. Kohaku looked at his other sister, as did Hiten and Kohaku.

Kagome stood up She grabbed the knife that was lying next to her plate. "I won't do what you want anymore, let me go!" She screamed at Naraku.

"Kagome!" Kohaku yelled.

"I can't do this anymore, I'm tired of being used as his fuck toy!, I want Sesshoumaru, I want my life back." she cried.

Naraku stood up,"Stay away from me!" Kagome screamed. She pointed the knife at her stomach. "Come any closer and I'll kill myself." She warned him.

"Do you think you can?, you want to leave your son without a mother?" he asked her.

Kagome looked at him. "Sesshoumaru will take care of him."

"Really, how about after I kill Sesshoumaru, then who will take care of him?" Naraku asked her.

"I don't care I'm tired of being near you, all you do is beat ane rape me!" Kagome cried.

"Do you remember what I did to you last time you tried to kill yourself?" he asked.

Kagome didn't know what to say. "Kohaku go upstairs, Hiten Koga I don't care where you go just leave ." Naraku told them.

Kohaku went up the stairs, Koga and Hiten went out in the back. Naraku turned his attention back to Kagome.

Naraku used his tentacles and grabbed Kagome, he grabbed both her arms, making her drop the knife to the floor.

Naraku bought Kagome to him, they were face to face. "Was this all worth it?" Naraku asked her.

Kagome didn't answer him.

"If you would have damaged yourself I would have to punish you far more worse than what I am about to." he told her.

"Now let's go." he said to her.

Kagome looked away, as Naraku took her down to the basement, he turned the light on so Kagome could see. Kagome's whole face turned pale the room was just like the one back at his home where he kept her.

Except these rooms was cleaner all the rooms were clean, yet to have blood on the walls and floor. Naraku pushed her into the room, he walked over to the table and removed the cloth to reveal all his tools.

Knives, whips, some devices she had never seen before. "Take your clothes off." He ordered her.

Kagome shook her head no.

"If I take your clothes off, I'll make the beating worse." He warned her.

"Master I'm sorry." Kagome cried as she fell to her knees in front of him.

Naraku looked down at her. "Are you Kagome?" he asked her.

Kagome looked up at him tears falling down her face. "Master please don't beat me." She pleaded with him.

Naraku bent down to her, he kissed Kagome on her lips. "My miko, what do you suggest I do, what would be a fitting punishment?" He asked her.

"Please master I can't take another beating." she said to him.

"Hmm, then you will be in my bed and enjoy it?" he asked her.

Kagome didn't want the beating, whenever he beat her, she would bleed and couldn't move for days.

"Yes." she said in a whisper.

"Good girl." he said as he stood back up.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked around Venice, it really was a beautiful place only thing that would make it better would be Kagome here by his side. Sesshoumaru fell in love with Kagome the short time she came into his life, she barely knew him but wanted him to be the father of her child.

Sesshoumaru had been very surprised when Alake took to him so fast, most demon babies only wanted their real father.

Sesshoumaru pulled out a picture he had of Kagome as he walked into a restaurant and sat down.

A waiter came over to his table. "Excuse me have you seen this woman?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he showed him the picture of Kagome, The waiter looked at the picture ,

"Yes she was here the night before last with a man, he seemed to be her husband." The waiter told him.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. "Did she seem ok?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"She was quite most of the dinner from what I could tell, it seemed like her mind was somewhere else." He told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Thank you." Sesshoumaru said to him.

The waiter nodded his head and went to wait another table. "Damn, where are you Kagome?"he said aloud.

Sesshoumaru ordered The Penne pasta with swordfish and white wine. Sesshoumaru's cell phone rang. "Hello." he said.

"Hey Sess, what's going on did you find Kags yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, but I have a lead seems she and Kagawaki were in this restaurant the other night." he said to him.

"Ok, well you'll find her." Inuyasha said to him.

"How are you three doing." Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Doing fine, Bankotsu came over the other day to check on us." Inuyasha told him.

"Anything else?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Well Miroku called he was telling me that Rin is worried , she hasn't seen Kohaku for two days now." Inuyasha said to him.

"Has anyone talked to Sango?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Yeah, she said that they had a fight, and he walked off, she said he's staying at a friends house.." Inuyasha told him.

Sesshoumaru didn't like the sound of that. "Something is wrong Kohaku wouldn't just leave and not call Rin." Sesshoumaru told him.

"That's the same thing, Bank said, so he's checking into it." Inuyasha told him.

"Keep me posted on what happens." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Will do, talk to you later." Inuyasha told him and hung up.

Sesshoumaru finished his dinner and paid leaving a tip. Sesshoumaru took out his cigarettes and lit one.

"Kagome be safe." Sesshoumaru said.

* * *

A woman with long wavy black hair walked into a two-story house. She walked into a bedroom where a young girl with long white hair and dark eyes. "Kanna." Kagura said as she walked over to her daughter who was now 14 years old. "I've missed you." Kagura signed language her.

Kanna signed back. Letting her mom know how much she missed her.

"I'm so sorry I had to leave you but I'm back now and I'll never leave you agin." she told her before hugging her.

Unknown to Kagura a Black and pink motorcycle was outside looking up at the window, she took her helmet off.

"I found you Kagura." Sango said before taking off to report to Naraku.


	14. Sleeping with the Devil

**Special Thanks to My Beta Ashlee

* * *

**

Inuyasha took Alake to the park while Shippo was in school, Alake sat in his stroller looking around at the other kids, Inuyasha made sure his cell phone was on incase Sesshoumaru called him. "I'll be glad when your parent's come back." Inuyasha said. Alake looked up at him and smiled. 

Inuyasha yawned as he watched the kids play, he remembered when he was a kid how Sesshoumaru would bring him to the park to play with the other kids. "Hey Inuyasha." Miroku said as he sat down next to Inuyasha on the park bench.

"Hey Miroku." He said.

"What's up?" Miroku asked him.

"Not much just taking Alake out for some fresh air then to pick up Shippo from school." Inuyasha told him. 

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked him. 

"Taking some time off, looking for Kagome." Inuyasha told him. 

"Oh, he really messed up with her huh?" Miroku said. 

"Yeah so he's gone to beg for her forgiveness." Inuyasha told him. 

Alake growled softly, Inuyasha looked down at him. "He looks like Kagome and Naraku." Miroku said to him. 

"Yeah I know." Inuyasha said. 

"Inu, how have you been since the incident with him?" Miroku asked him.

"I'm fine, Miroku I mean of course sometimes when I would see his brother I would think about what Naraku did to me all the suffering he caused everyone." He said. 

"I'm glad that he never raped Rin." Miroku said. 

"Me too, or Kohaku for that matter. Has Sango heard from Kohaku?" Inuyasha asked him. 

"No, she says he'll come back." He told Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded his head. 

"Are you and Sango together?" Inuyasha asked him. 

"Sort of." Miroku said scratching his head. 

"Not giving you any huh?" Inuyasha asked. 

"Shut up! When was the last time you got any?" Miroku asked him. 

"Feh, we weren't talking about me." Inuyasha said as he gave Alake a bottle. 

"So that means you haven't gotten any, what happened to that girl you were seeing?" 

"We broke up after everything that went on." Inuyasha told him. 

"Hmm sorry to hear that." Miroku said to him. Alake finished his bottle and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha took the empty bottle from him and put it back in the diaper bag. 

"I guess we better get ready to go." Inuyasha said as he stood up fixing his jacket.

"I'll come over later with Rin." Miroku said as he too stood up.

"Yeah, talk to you later." Inuyasha waved and left the park.

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed. Naraku had let her go back to her room. Kagome looked at the window. "So this is my life being a slave to him, I don't understand why he won't kill me like he did the other girls, it can't be because I had his child, bastard treats me like shit." She said. 

Kagome had fresh tears in her eyes as she walked over to the window. "Oh Sesshoumaru there was so much I wanted to tell you before all this happened." She said as she placed her head against the widow. 

Naraku opened the door to her room and walked in closing the door behind him. He walked quietly over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you crying about?" He asked her as he placed his chin on her shoulder. 

"Nothing master I was just thinking." She said. 

"Hmm, in that case it's time to go too, bed." 

Kagome turned to look at him. "I don't want to." She said to him. 

"Do I have to remind you of what just happened not to long ago?" He asked her. 

"No." She said as she held her head down. 

"Good then come." He said to her. Kagome walked beside him, keeping her head down as they walked out her bedroom. 

She gabbed onto his the shirt of his sleeve as they walked down the hall to his bedroom. Naraku opened the bedroom door and steped aside so Kagome could walk in. Naraku closed the door behind him he walked over to the bed and sat down. 

"You can relax. I won't be taking you tonight." He said to her. Kagome body relaxed at hearing that. She sat down on the bed.,She looked down at her hands. She jumped when the phone rang. Naraku picked it up and answered it. 

"Hello." She heard him say. 

"Hello Sango, how are you?" he asked as he sat down on the bed pulling Kagome closer to him. 

"I'm fine, I found Kagura, she went to see her daughter." She said. 

"Perfect." He said with a grin as he ran his hand through Kagome's hair. "For now just keep watching her." He told her. 

"What about your puppy and son?" She asked him. 

"Inuyasha for now isn't a problem, there is someone I want you to take care of though." He said. 

"Oh, who?" Sango asked him. 

"Sakura Taka." Naraku said looking into Kagome's face. 

"No, please! Don't kill her!" Kagome screamed. 

Naraku looked at Kagome. "Sango I'll call you back." Naraku said and hung up. Naraku turned and looked at Kagome. He wiped the tears away. 

"Tell me, my miko how can you have so much love for the woman who helped me take you?" 

"She's my mom and over the last four months she and I have made an amends." Kagome told him. 

Naraku chuckled, he ran his hand thorough his hair."Very well Kagome, you can keep your mommy for now." He told her. 

Kagome looked at him. "Master, I..I. I'm sorry !" She cried as she buried her head, crying her tears staining his shirt. 

Naraku patted her back, he loved her scent. "My Miko you wouldn't have to cry if you weren't so disobedient." he said as he leaned back on the bed with his arms around her. Kagome looked up at him, he grabbed a tissue and wiped her face. 

"I have always taken care of you, you had my baby, I never allowed any other woman to do that, now you're my mate." He said as he licked her neck. 

"Will you let Kohaku go?" She asked looking into his red eyes. 

"No." he simply said. 

"Why? he's just 16 he has his whole life ahead of him, why did you take him back, you promised you would let him and Rin go!" She yelled. 

Naraku left eye ticked as he listened to her yell at him. 

"Kagome if you continue to yell I will end up hurting you." he warned her. 

Kagome felt his claws beginning to dig in her back, she whimpered "I'm sorry." She said to him. 

Naraku rolled Kagome onto her back. "Get some rest, my miko, I will be waking you in the morning." He told her. 

Kagome looked at him, she turned on her side and closed her eyes praying to Kami to hear her prayers for freedom but praying didn't do you any good when you were with the devil himself. 


	15. I know now

Kagome was awakening to the sun shining in her face. She sat up in the bed. Naraku wasn't in the bed, or the room for that matter. Kagome got out the bed and walked over to the window, she hoped Kohaku was ok, Naraku seemed to be leaving him alone for the past few days. She was thankful that her mom was still alive. "Hey Kagome." Kohaku said as he walked in the room. "Kohaku what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I came to see you, Master is downstairs with Hiten and Koga, seems they found Kagura." He told her.

"Is she oka-alive?" Kagome asked

"I do not know Masters' plans but now Kagura is alive." Kohaku said

Kagome smiled. "That's good, I better go take a shower." She said.

"Okay I'll be downstairs feeding Killa." He told her. Kagome smiled at him, and watched as he walked out the room.

Kohaku walked down the stairs and saw Naraku and them talking. How Kohaku hated Sango, he would never have thought that she was working for Naraku all this time.

"Kohaku finally decided to come down?" Naraku asked him.

"Yes Master." He said as he walked into the kitchen to feed Killa.

* * *

"What are we going to do about Sesshoumaru?" Koga asked.

"Simple we will dispose of him" Naraku said

"First he has to be found." Naraku told him as the breakfast was bought into the room. Kagome came down the stairs in a black top and a pair of jeans.

Naraku sniffed the air and turned to look when he saw Kagome walking his way. "Morning dear." He said to her as she took a seat beside him.

"Morning master." She said.

"Have you heard of Kaugra's return?" Naraku asked.

Kagome looked at him. "Yes master. I'm glad that she is alive." She said to him.

"She is for now." Naraku said to her. "Go ahead eat. I would hate for my mate to starve." He said to her. Kagome began to fill her pate, Kohaku came in the room and sat down and began to fill his plate as well.

"You know Sesshoumaru has disappeared." Naraku said to her. It was more a statement than question.

"What did you do to him?!" she yelled.

Naraku turned to look at her, "You still want to defy me." He hissed at her.

"No I just, I'm sorry." She quickly said.

"I don't know where he is, he left our son in the care of the puppy." He told her.

"Puppy hmm" Naraku said "We might have to call the pound"

"Why don't you leave him alone, all he is doing is taking care of Alake." She said to him.

"Relax Kagome. I have no intention of hurting Inuyasha." He told her as he drank his coffee. Koga and Hiten stood up. "We should be getting back to Japan." Hiten said. Kagome looked at the so called cops.

"Yes, you're needed there, try to get close to Inuyasha and see what secrets he spills." Naraku said to them before they left..

"Why can't I see Alake?" Kagome asked when Naraku ignored her.

"You were the one that agreed to let him stay with his so called father while I bought you to Italy." He reminded her.

"I.., But I thought you were Kagawaki not who you're." She said to him.

"More reasons you should have let him come, I wasn't going to harm my son, as I told you, you're only punished when you get out of hand." He said.

"And why is Kohaku still here?" she asked him.

"He doesn't know how to behave." He said as he looked at Kohaku.

"He's just a boy." Kagome argued.

: "He's a boy that needs to be taught a man's lesson" Naraku said

Kohaku kept quite. Kagome looked at Kohaku, he was 16 now, only one's whose life seemed to be going okay was Rin, for some reason Naraku left Rin alone. Naraku stood up. "I'm going out don't try anything stupid." He said to the two before grabbing his keys and left.

Kagome gave the younger boy a soft smile and mouthed the word bastard as Naraku shut the door.

* * *

Naraku took his car and drove around, he was mad he had no idea where Sesshoumaru was and that angered him greatly. He parked his car and got out and took a walk to the restaurant where he had eaten a few days ago. He walked in and took a seat.

"Can I help you?" One of the waiters asked him.

" Wine." He simply said.

'Red?" the waiter asked him. Naraku nodded his head.

While Naraku waited for his drink, he looked around the restaurant his eyes did a double take at what he saw.

Sesshomaru, today was his lucky day, Naraku sneered now all he needed was the dog to take the bait of Kagome's scent on him.

Sesshoumaru was drinking his coffee when he smelt the scent of vanilla. He turned his head slowly to see him. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to Naraku.

"Kagawaki I've been looking for you." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku smiled. "Oh really, what are you doing in Italy shouldn't you be taking care of Kagome's son?" he asked him.

" He's in good hands." Sesshoumaru said to him. "Why do I smell Kagome on you?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

" Nosey aren't you, well if you must know Kagome and I mated." He said with a smile knowing he was making Sesshoumaru mad.

"Mated?" Sesshoumaru asked taken back by such a blunt statement.

"Yes mated." He said to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru growled. "Oh come now, Sesshoumaru, she was free for the taking you, two didn't seem to be involved, she even asked me to mark her." Naraku said to him.

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Sleeping at least she was when I left." He told him.

"This mating won't stand. I'll take her back by force!", Sesshoumaru told him

"Hmm.. You sound like Naraku." He said to him.

"Naraku is dead." Sesshomaru growled. Your twin is no more"

"Yes, he is you killed him, but that has nothing to do with me, you wanted to know why Kagome's scent is on me so I told you, I wouldn't be surprised that when we get back to Japan if Kagome isn't pregnant with my child." He said smiling.

"We will see who she will be pregnant with" Sesshomaru said

"They will be my heirs Kagome is no longer yours." Naraku said

Naraku stood up and paid for his drink. "You think I'll let you get away with this?" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Are you going to kill me too?" he asked him.

Sesshoumaru growled at him. "Must hurt to have someone taken away from you?" Naraku said as he walked out the restaurant.

Sesshoumaru saw red, He was ready to kill Kagawaki.

Naraku smirked as he got back in the car and drove back to his estate.

Sesshoumaru was taking in everything that was just said. Kagome slept with Kagawaki willingly and became his mate. He was bought out his thought s by his cell ringing. "Hello." He said into the phone.

"Hey Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said.

"What is it Inu?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked

"Kagome" Sesshomaru sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked him.

"I just saw Kagawaki, Kagome and he are mated." He said. Inuyasha was quite.

"I don't believe it did you aks her?" Inuyasha asked him.

"She wasn't with him. He was alone." He told him.

"Then it doesn't have to be true." Inuyasha said

"What did you want pup?" Sesshoumaru asked him

"Just calling to check in we miss you." He said. "Don't come back till you talk to her." Inuyasha said to him.

"Inu-" Sesshomaru began but he had already hung up his laughter was the last he heard.

Sesshoumaru put the phone back in his pocket and walked out the restaurant. _Why Kagome why_?!" He screamed in his head.

* * *

Naraku arrived back at the manor and walked in the house. Kagome was sitting on the floor looking at the tv when Naraku walked in to see her still on the floor.

"Hello my Miko." He said to her

"What is it?" Kagome asked him.

"Nothing at all." He said as he sat down on the sofa.

Naraku looked at Kagome what was it about her that kept him from killing her, yes she was good in the bed, but he had trained her that way.

Kagome turned and looked at him. ."Is something wrong master?" she asked him.

Naraku looked at her. "Come here." Naraku said to her. Kagome obeyed and crawled over to him

Naraku bent down and touched her face. "Don't make me kill you Miko." He said before he got up and walked up the steps.

* * *

Sesshoumaru went back to the hotel and up to his room, he needed a shower. It was too hard to take that Kagome was now mated to Naraku's twin.

He pounded his fist against the wall his hand was bleeding now. Seven months wasted." Sesshomaru said "Seven months of hell and she mated that bastard's brother."

Sesshoumaru growled as he finished his shower. "Why would she mate the man that looks so much like him?" he asked himself as he walked back into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist he sat down on the bed and turned the tv on. He was wondering if he should try to see her for himself. He laid back on the bed with his hand over his forehead. He closed his eyes to think.

* * *

The next day Kagome sat out in the garden with Kohaku. "Kohaku you have to try to get him to let you go back to Japan." Kagome told him.

"What about you Kagome? if I was released what would happen to you?" Kohaku asked

"I'll be okay, you just try to get back to Japan." Kagome told him. Kohaku nodded his head and looked up at the sky.

Naraku came out to the garden along with Tsubaki. Kagome looked at the woman she remembered her.

"Kohaku go inside." Naraku said to him. Kohaku nodded his head and left the three alone.

"Yes master" Kohaku said walking away from Kagome planning on how to escape from here.

Naraku sat down beside Kagome. "Do you remember Tsubaki?" Naraku asked her. Kagome looked at her and then Naraku.

"You're the woman who was at the house when Inuyasha and I were being held there." Kagome said to her.

"I'm glad you remember me." Tsubaki said. "I am also the one that placed a curse on Muso, but you somehow cured him, pity you weren't there the last time to save his life." she told her.

"Muso was a great man and you will pay for this." Kagome said to her. Tsubaki smiled. "You're a miko but you don't know know how to control your powers." she told her.

"Why is she here anyway?" Kagome asked Naraku.

"Well if you must know I saw Sesshoumaru last night." he told her.

"Sesshou" Kagome said wistfully "Is he okay?"

"Not for long" Naraku said

Kagome looked at Naraku and slapped him on the face. Big mistake on her part. Naraku stood up and grabbed Kagome by her arm.

"I tried to be nice to you." he hissed as he pulled her back into the house.

"Let me go." Kagome said to him. Naraku took Kagome back down to the basement and threw her against the wall.

"When your little Sesshomaru is killed you will be the one to do it..Tsubaki will make sure of that." Naraku said.


	16. Escape, Hope

Kagome was chained against the wall. She had been this way for the last few hours. Tsubaki glared at Kagome.

"I won't kill Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled at the dark Miko.

"I think you will, it's not like you have a choice in the manner." Tsubaki told her.

Kagome was chained to the wall in only her panties and bra, if you call what cover her panties.

The door to the basement opened and footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

Kagome's head shot up as Naraku walked down the steps."Everything in order?" he asked Tsubaki

"She's still defiant." Tsubaki told him.

"Leave us Tsubaki." Naraku said to her.

Tsubaki nodded her head and left leaving the two alone.

"Kagome my dear, have you not learned that when you don't follow my orders, people die?" he asked her.

Kag closed her eyes, trying to block out his voice. Naraku walked over to a table and pushed it over to Kagome. Kagome opened her eyes when she heard the noise.

Her eyes widened when she saw what was on the table. There were needles and vials filled with liquids.

"W..what are you going to do to me?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Naraku ignored her as he filled the needles up with the different substances from the vials.

Naraku finished with the needles and placed them back on the table. Naraku then walked over to Kagome.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"It's not going to work this time."Naraku told her.

"Please I didn't mean to slap you." She pleaded with him. Her plea fell on death ears.

Naraku placed his large hands on her waist.

His hands were warm. He began to move his hands over stomach. Naraku moved his hands up to her chained hands and undid the locks, Kagome fell into his awaiting arms.

Naraku carried Kagome over to a long table and laid her down, he then strapped her arms and legs back down.

Kagome heard him moving around, she was able to lift her head, to see him walk over to the table that was filed with needles. He picked up a needle and walked back over to Kagome.

"No please You can't do that with if I'm pregnant?!"

"You aren't." He told her.

"You don't know that, you didn't know the last time till the doctor told you!" she yelled at him.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her he placed the needle on the side and then looked at her, he bent down and placed his nose near her stomach and sniffed it after a few minutes he stood back up and grabbed the needle once again.

"As I said, you're not pregnant." He told her.

Kagome swallowed as Naraku tapped the needle getting rid of any air bubbles. "Now this will hurt at first." He said.

Naraku stuck Kagome in her right arm, watching as the liquid went into her, Kagome looked into his red eyes as she waited for the pain to begin.

A few moments later, Kagome began to scream, it was a good thing he had the room soundproof.

Kagome's body was wracked with pain. He watched with amusement, as her body twisted in agony.

* * *

Kohaku came down the stairs to see Tsubaki sitting on the sofa reading. "Where's Kagome?" Kohaku asked her.

"She is with your master." She said with a smirk.

"What?!, where are they?" he asked her.

"He's training her." Tsubaki told him.

Kohaku knew what that meant. "I wouldn't go down there if I were you, unless you want to face his wrath." Tsubaki warned him.

Kohaku walked over to the window and looked out it, trying not to think of what was happening to Kagome.

"It's a shame really, if she would just submit to him, she wouldn't have to go through this." Tusabaki said aloud.

A few hours later

Naraku came up from the basement with blood on his shirt, Kohaku gasped as he saw, Kagome's blood on Naraku's shirt.

"Tsubaki go down in the basement and clean her up." He ordered.

Tsubaki nodded her head and left Naraku and Kohaku alone.

"Is he alive?" Kohaku asked.

Naraku smiled at him. "Did you think I would kill her?" Naraku asked him.

Kohaku didn't answer.

* * *

Kagome was still bound to the table. "Well I hoped you learned your lesson?" she said to Kagome.

Kagome didn't answer her, she was barely conscious, Tsubaki cleaned Kagome's wounds, then bandaging her wounds.

"Naraku will come down to take you up to your room later." Tsubaki whispered in her ear.

Kagome whimpered when she heard her master's name. Tsubaki left Kagome in the basement alone.

* * *

Naraku went and took a shower washing Kagome's blood off of him, he could still hear her screams, the way she pleaded and begged him to stop. He licked his lips remembering her screaming over and over again as he used her body.

Naraku turned the shower off and got out wrapping a towel around his body.

He walked into his bedroom and put on a fresh pair of clothes, he was finishing buttoning up his shirt when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in." He said.

Tsubaki opened the door and walked in."I did as you requested." She said.

"Good., I'm waiting for a call from Koga and Hiten." He told her.

"Oh what are they going to do?" she asked him.

"Just an errand." He said.

"How much longer are you going to let her live?"Tsubaki asked him.

"Until she is of no longer use to me." Naraku told her.

* * *

Kohaku walked down the basement stairs, he walked over to Kagome, opened her eyes and looked at him, slightly smiling at him

"I'm sorry I'm so weak." Kohaku said as he touched her face.

"K..Kohaku." she stuttered

"Don't talk, rest." He said

"N..no I need to say this." Kagome said as she tried to catch her breath.

"You have to get out of here, find Sesshoumaru." She said.

"He's here?" Kohaku questioned.

Kagome nodded her head at him. Kohaku kissed Kagome on her forehead before going back up the stairs.

Later that night...

Naraku came back down to the basement and walked over to Kagome. "Hmm, have you rested?" he asked her.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yes." She said.

Naraku took the straps off of her, he picked her up very gently and carried her up to his bedroom.

Naraku changed her clothes and layed her down in his bed, he wrapped his arms around her body and watched her go to sleep. He watched as her chest rose and fell.

"Very soon Sesshoumaru will know true pain." Naraku said before falling asleep.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in his hotel room thinking Of Kagome being mated to Kagawaki willingly, he growled low in his throat. As he remembered the conversation, they had.

"This mating won't stand. I'll take her back by force!", Sesshoumaru told him

"Hmm.. You sound like Naraku." He said to him.

"Naraku is dead." Sesshomaru growled. Your twin is no more"

"Yes, he is you killed him, but that has nothing to do with me, you wanted to know why Kagome's scent is on me so I told you, I wouldn't be surprised that when we get back to Japan if Kagome isn't pregnant with my child." He said smiling.

"We will see who she will be pregnant with" Sesshomaru said

"They will be my heirs. Kagome is no longer yours." Naraku said

Naraku stood up and paid for his drink. "You think I'll let you get away with this?" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Are you going to kill me too?" he asked him.

Sesshoumaru growled at him. "Must hurt to have someone taken away from you?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "Son of a bitch that's not Kagawaki that's Naraku!" he growled.


	17. Escape

Sesshoumaru called Inuyasha on his cell phone. "Talk to me ." he heard Inuyasha say.

"Where are you?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I just pulled up to Bank's house why?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I want you to get Shippo from school , get Bankotsu to go back to the house with you and get clothes and whatever you need , for yourself, Alake and Shippo." He told him.

"Why what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked him as he knocked on Bankotsu's door.

"Naraku is alive." Sesshoumaru said and waited for the response.

"What?!, what do you mean Naraku is alive you killed him!" He yelled as Bankotsu opened the door.

Inuyasha set Alake down and watched as he walked away from then and crawled around on Bank's floor. Inuyasha came in and closed the door behind him.

"Sess, says Naraku is alive." Inuyasha said to Bankotsu.

"Give me the phone." Bankotsu said.

Inuyasha a handed him the phone. "Sess, what is this nonsense about Naraku being alive?" He asked.

"Naraku is alive I killed Kagawaki, Naraku is here in Venice with Kagome and he mated her."

Sesshoumaru told him.

"What makes you think that, this is Naraku?" Bankotsu asked.

"I just know it's him, that cold look in his eyes the way he said her name, it's him and I know he's going to make a move soon, so I won't you to keep my three kids safe." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"You know I will but what about you, don't you need back up?"

"No I'll be fine." He said to Bankotsu.

"Have you heard from Kohaku?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked at his guns.

"No, no word yet." Bankotsu said as he watched Inuyasha a fix Alake lunch.

"Ok if anything comes up call me." Sesshoumaru said and hung up.

Sesshoumaru sighed how had he not noticed it back in Japan. "Just hold on Kagome till I get there." he said.

* * *

Kagome woke up in pain her body hurt , that was the worst punishment she had ever suffered at Naraku's hands. She slowly sat up in bed and looked at him, he was still asleep. Kagome got out the bed. Naraku awoke when he felt Kagome get out the bed. He sat up and looked at her it was time to mess with her again.

"Kagome feeling better are you?" He asked

Kagome looked at him but didn't answer. "I see your in need of another beating." he said.

Kagome still didn't answer him. "I'm beginning to think that you like to be beat." he said.

"Get over here." He ordered her.

Kagome walked over to him. Naraku grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over and onto the bed where he was still sitting.

"Answer me before I cut your tongue out." He hissed.

"I'm sorry master." was her reply.

"I want you to get dressed and then come back in here." he told her as he grabbed her chin

Kagome closed her eyes willing herself not to cry. "Good girl." he said before pushing her off the bed with such force she fell on the floor.

Kagome scrambled and ran into the bedroom away from his glaring eyes.

While Kagome was showering Tsubaki came into the bedroom. "Are you still going through with your plan?" She asked Naraku

"Yes." he said as he listened to the water run. "Is Kohaku up?" Naraku asked her.

"He's been up for sometime." Tsubaki told him.

Kagome looked out and the small window in the bathroom, she felt in her heart she was going to die, she would never see her son again or tell Sesshoumaru how much she loved him.

She finished her showered and got out she grabbed her bathrobe and put it on and walked out the bathroom Tsubaki was gone already.

"Go downstairs and get something to eat." Naraku told her.

Kagome only nodded her head and walked out the bedroom. Once Kagome was gone Naraku got up and went and took a shower.

* * *

Kagome sat at the kitchen table barely touching her food. "What's the matter not hungry?" Tsubaki teased.

Kagome glared at the dark Miko."Leave me alone." Kagome said softly her voice still hurt from screaming last night.

"Answer me you whore!" Tsubaki yelled and slapped Kagome across the face.

Kagome stood up and ran out the kitchen and back up the stairs into Naraku's bedroom, she slammed the door close and turned around to see Naraku coming out the bathroom in pants and a towel around his shoulders.

Kagome ran to him before he could stop her, she buried her head in his bare chest. "Please master don''t let her hurt me." Kagome cried.

Kagome wasn't really hurt but she knew that Naraku would beat Tsubaki for hitting her.

"Kagome what is wrong?" Naraku asked her as he looked down at her.

Kagome looked up at him. "Master, Tsubaki she hit me." Kagome told him.

Naraku wiped the tears from her eyes and growled. He led Kagome over to the bed and sat her down he then walked out the room to find Tsubaki.

"I won't be the only girl in pain." Kagome said smiling. Naraku's workers knew better than to lay a hand on her, those who did wished they were dead.

* * *

Kohaku heard Naraku yelling and Tsubaki screaming. "Now's my chance." Kohaku said as he walked over to the window, He picked Killa up and opened the window and jumped out with Killa in his arms.

"I have to find Sesshoumaru." Kohaku said as he took off running for help hoping to find Sesshoumaru before it was too late.

* * *

Kagome sat on the bed she heard the screams she felt bad for what she did but Tsubaki was a pain. The bedroom door came open and Naraku walked back in closing the door behind him.

"Tsubaki has been dealt with." he told her.

"Is she alive?" Kagome asked

"Yes, but she won't be moving for sometime." He told her as he walked over to his closet and finished getting ready.

"Go to your room and change." he told her.

Kagome got off the bed and walked out the room she put on a lime green dress that was just above her knees. Kagome heard yelling and people running back and forth.

"Sir Kohaku has escaped we searched the grounds he took off." One of the guards told him.

"When?!" Naraku asked them.

" Not to long ago it looks like.." they told him.

"What the hell are you doing here find him!" Naraku ordered them.

The men left and went to search for Kohaku, Naraku growled how had Kohaku been able to get away ?, he stormed out his room and walked into Kagome's room.

Naraku slapped Kagome across the face. Naraku picked Kagome up and threw her on the bed. "Kohaku has disappeared, you will not have that chance." he told her as he pulled out a chain and chained Kagome's leg.

"No, what are you doing?!" She screamed.

That earned her another slap to the face, "When I find Kohaku he will die." he told her.

"No you can't do this!" she pleaded with him. Naraku walked out the room leaving Kagome to her crying.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was about to leave his hotel room when there was a knock on the door. Sesshoumaru opened the door, Kohaku fell in his arms. Sesshoumaru was in shock, he carried Kohaku in the room closing the door behind him. "You have to save her." Kohaku told him before fainting 


	18. Kohaku's Anguish

Sesshoumaru picked Kohaku up and carried him over to the bed. He went in the bathroom to get a wet cloth. Sesshoumaru came back out and placed the cloth on Kohaku's forehead. Sesshoumaru walked over to the phone, picked it up and ordered room service.

He then sat down in the chair and waited for Kohaku to wake up.

In the meantime Killa climbed out of Kohaku's jacket and jumped down on the floor and walked over to Sesshoumaru and began rubbing her head against his leg. Sesshoumaru looked down when he saw the kitten rubbing on his leg, his immediate instinct was to growl at her.

Killa meowed and looked up at him with her big red eyes.

Sesshoumaru picked her up, and rubbed underneath her chin. She purred from his touch.

"You're not a normal cat, you're a demon." he said.

Killa licked his hand. Sesshoumaru let her stay in his lap as he awaited for Kohaku to awake.

Kohaku awoke finally and sat up and looked around the room. "Finally awake?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshoumaru!" He said.

"I ordered room service figured you'd be hungry." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Yeah I am, thank you." Kohaku said.

"How did you find me?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kohaku started to eat.

Kohaku swallowed what was in his mouth before he started to talk. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, Inuyasha was 23 and talked with his mouth full and here was Kohaku 16 years old and he had manners.

"I'm not sure how I did, I just saw the hotel and walked in and asked the lady at the desk if you were here." he told him.

"I see." Sesshoumaru said.

"Kohaku where did you get such manners?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Master, Naraku made sure we had manners." he told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

Kohaku put his fork down. "You didn't kill him." Kohaku said not looking Sesshoumaru in the eyes.

"I know that now." Sesshoumaru said.

"I'll call Sango and let her know you're fine she's been worried about you." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"That Bitch, isn't my sister." Kohaku told him with hate.

"Kohaku, your.."

"She's not my sister!" Kohaku said cutting him off.

"She may use to be, but she works for Naraku, she's the one that sent me here, she was the one that sent me to his house after you were released, he raped me!, he had me do things I never want to speak of, he took my virginity, just like all the other slaves Rin is the only one he's never touched, Kagome, Kikyou, Midoriko, all those other girls and boys were used for his pleasure and when they were no longer of use to him he killed them." Kohaku told him.

Sesshoumaru was speechless.

"I saw photos of the others before Kagome and I, do you know how long he's been doing this?" Kohaku asked.

Sesshoumaru shook his head no.

"Since he was 17!, Naraku is what in his thirties now or more." Kohaku said

"Kohaku I understand." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"No you don't you weren't beat, till you bled, showed all types of porn, handcuffed, used at parties, you have no idea. " Kohaku cried.

"He made me rape Rin, he was going to make me rape Kagome!, I saw old videos of his early victims, what we all have in common is dark hair." he told him.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to the crying boy, he bent down in front of him and embraced him.

"Shhh, it'll be over soon." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore." Sesshoumaru promised.

Kohaku closed his eyes. "You have to save her, he's growing tired of her." Kohaku said to him.

"I will." Sesshoumaru said as he let him go.

"Can you tell me where he is?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"It's a mansion by the sea." Kohaku told him.

"How did you get away?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he took a cigarette out and lit it.

"I climbed out the window he was to busy with Kagome." Kohaku told him.

"Busy?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Last night Kagome slapped him and he punished her, I don't know exactly what he did, but I know later that night he had her cleaned, and when I went down to the basement to see her, she was still bleeding some. She told me I had to find you." That was the last time I saw her" he said.

Sesshoumaru growled.

"Write down the address." Sesshoumaru told him.

Sesshoumaru handed him a pen and note pad. Kohaku wrote down the address and gave it to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at the address. "Kohaku I want you stay here don't let anyone in this room." Sesshoumaru told him as he picked up his guns, he patted Killa on the head.

"Sesshoumaru wait!" Kohaku said.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Koga and Hiten they also work for Naraku."Kohaku told him.

Sesshoumaru picked up his cell phone and called Bankotsu. Sesshoumaru told Bankotsu everything and then hung up.

Here use this only if you have to." Sesshoumaru told Kohaku handing him one of his guns and then he left the room.

Kohaku sighed he walked over to the door and put both locks on, he then walked over to the window and locked it as well.

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed, hoping that Kohaku was okay that he somehow got to Sesshoumaru.

Naraku came back into her bedroom with a tray of food he walked over to the bed and placed it on the bed.

Kagome looked at the food, she was hungry. "Eat." Naraku said in a cold voice.

He was still angry that Kohaku got away.

Kagome started to eat, Naraku never took his eyes off of her."I'm not going to ask you why he ran." Naraku said to her.

"It doesn't matter anymore I have grown tired of him, his defiance, lack of respect." he hissed.

Kagome put the fork down. Naraku walked over to her he placed his hand in her hair.

"Answer me this Kagome. "Do you want to be free?" he asked.

Kagome looked into his eyes and swallowed. "Yes." she said.

Naraku laughed. "Then I shall grant you, your wish." Naraku told her.

Kagome looked at him in disbelief, it was to good to be true, Naraku never let any of his victims go.

"Kagome, I'm going to kill you tonight." Naraku told her.

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Kill me?" she repeated.

"Yes, and to show you how generous I can be, I will have the cook create your favorite meal." Naraku told her.

"Once I rid you of this world I will go to collect my son." he told her and walked out the room.

Kagome grabbed the plate and threw it at the door, the plate shattered. "You son of a bitch!" She screamed. Kagome pulled at the chain it was useless, Naraku had the key. Kagome looked at the clock by her bed the time was 11:00 am. In nine hours she would be dead.


	19. Nightmares

Kagome pulled at the chain, she didn't want it to end like this her hands began to bleed from trying to get the chain off. Naraku sat down at the kitchen table going over some things about Kagome.

Naraku got up from the table and went upstairs to check on Kagome. He walked in her bedroom to see her crying. "What's wrong my miko?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

Kagome didn't answer him. Naraku smelled blood, he turned his eyes toward her and saw her hands bleeding.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" he asked her.

"No." she said not looking at him.

"Then what were you doing?" He asked.

"I was trying to escape."

Naraku laughed. "You never cease to amaze me." he told her.

"Stand up." he commanded her.

Kagome stood up keeping her head down, Naraku stood up as well closing the distance between them.

"Do you remember the first time you came to me willingly?"Naraku asked her.

"Yes Master." she said to him.

Naraku reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle. "No please no." she begged him.

"Shh, I'm not killing you this way." He told her.

He took the needle and grabbed her arm, and stuck it in her arm. Kagome was use to needles from him.

She watched as whatever substance was in the needle disappeared in her arm. "That wasn't so bad." he said placing the now empty needle on the bed.

Kagome looked at him, her eyes were getting sleepy. Kagome fell into Naraku's arms

Naraku looked at the mating mark, before placing Kagome's body on the bed. He took the key out his pocket and unlocked the chain from around her ankle.

He then picked Kagome up and put her over his shoulder, before leaving the room.

"The plane is ready sir." The driver said.

"Lest's go I do hope Sesshoumaru likes my gift." Naraku said before leaving with Kagome.

Naraku carried Kagome to the waiting limo and got in with her laying her down, placing her head on his lap. The limo drove to the airport Naraku looked down at his pet.

"Kagome are time together is not over yet." he said as he ran his hand through her hair.

* * *

Sesshoumaru finally found Naraku's house He walked up to the house and kicked the door in. He sniffed around for Naraku or Kagome's scent. There was no one in the house. Sesshoumaru went straight up stairs, he walked into one of the rooms, he smelt Kohaku's scent. He was in Kohaku's room, he then went to the next room an d stopped when he smelt Kagome's scent, Naraku's and blood on the floor and sheets.

"What happened here?" he asked aloud

"Am I too late, no if Naraku killed her he would let it be known." Sesshoumaru said as he looked through out the house for any sign of life in the house..

The house was empty. "Damn it!" he yelled

* * *

Naraku rested as the plane took off he watched as Kagome slept. "Where are we going?" Tsubaki asked him

"Back to Japan, I have some loose ends to take care of." he told her

"How long will she be sleep?"Tsubaki asked him.

"Long enough to we get back to my home." he told her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru came back to the hotel he went up to his room and opened the door to see Kohaku sitting by the window. "Your back already." Kohaku stated more than asked.

"She wasn't there, none of them were." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kohaku. "We're leaving." Sesshoumaru said as he began packing.

"What, where are we going?" Kohaku asked him.

"There is only one place that bastard would go." Sesshoumaru said as he finished packing.

"And where is that?" Kohaku asked him as he picked up the kitten.

"Japan." Sesshoumaru told him.

"You'll stay with me, Sango doesn't have to know you're back." Sesshoumaru told him.

Kohaku nodded his head, and followed Sesshoumaru out the room. After Sesshoumaru paid his bill, the door man hailed him a cab for the airport.

Sesshoumaru called ahead so the tickets would be waiting for him and Kohaku. Once on the plane, Sesshoumaru looked at Kohaku. "Don't worry I'll put an end to him this time." Sesshoumaru told him.

* * *

Naraku's private plane landed in Japan, Tsubaki got off first followed by Naraku with Kagome in his arms.

Once in the limo the driver took off to Naraku's mansion. Kagome began to stir in her sleep.

The driver pulled up to the mansion. Naraku got out with Kagome. He carried her inside the house and placed her on the sofa he watched as she began to stretch, she was waking up. She opened her blue eyes, and slowly sat up.

"Hello dear." he said.

"Where am I?" she asked him.

"Home, back in Japan., un fortunately I have some people to take care of, so you my dear will have to wait." Naraku told her as he grabbed her by her arm and took Her down to the basement and took her over to a door , Naraku opened the door and pushed her in there.

"This your room, until I decide how to kill you." He told her and locked the door.

"No. Help me some one please!" Kagome screamed as she banged and kicked the door.

Naraku walked back out the house and took his car and drove to see an old friend.

He pulled up to the two story house A woman in her late 30's answered the door.

"Hello Sakura, long time no see." He said.


	20. Fallen Angel

Sakura stepped back as Naraku walked in the house closing the door behind him. "W..what do you want?" she asked.

"I'm here to see Muso." he said smiling.

"Muso died." Sakura told him.

"That's right I had him killed." Naraku said.

"You're going to kill me aren't you?"

Naraku didn't answer her. "Where is Sota?" he asked her.

"No please don't hurt my son, I gave you who you wanted!"

"But who will take care of him when you're no longer alive?" he asked her.

Sakura looked at Naraku, "I..." "Don't know?" Naraku asked, finishing her sentence for her. Sakura stared at him. "I... I'll go get him." Sakura said as she ran upstairs to get her son. When she got him, they came back downstairs and said, "What do you want with us, Naraku?" Sakura asked as he put them in the limo.

"You'll see when we get there." Naraku replied.

Naraku looked at Sota, he has hazel eyes, and dark hair, Sota looked a lot like Kagome. Sota looked at Naraku.

"Where's Kagome?" Sota asked him.

"Kagome is sleeping." he told them as the car drove back to his home.

* * *

Kagome gave up banging on the door. She sat down on the bed that was provided for her. "Why am I so stupid, why didn't I see the signs?, I'm afraid of Naraku I always have been from the moment I was kidnaped."

Flashback

"There's my Miko." Naraku said as he walked over to her shaking form. "Are you still afraid of me?" he asked her as he knelt down in front of her. 16 year old Kagome looked up at Naraku.

Naraku reached out his hand to caress her face, and Kagome cringed back in fear. "I'd take that as a yes." Naraku said as he leaned forward.

Kagome scooted back until she backed into a corner. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them as she started to cry, not caring if Naraku was there or not. She didn't care anymore. She just sat there and cried.

"Who do you belong to?" Naraku asked her.

"I belong to you Master Naraku.." she said.

"Look at me." he demanded her. Kagome slowly raised her head and looked at him.

"You're so beautiful you will never leave me." he told her.

He leaned in and kissed her on her lips. He stopped the kiss, biting her bottom lip. "Kiss me." he told her. Kagome did as he said and when she was done Naraku chuckled.

Kagome was his doll, no one dared touch her. That night Kagome laid in his bed, his arm was around her tiny waist. since she wasn't facing him she decided to ask him a question. "When will you let me go?" she asked

Kagome gasped as his fangs broke her skin. he slowly withdrew his fangs, licking the blood off her neck he never answered her. 

End Of Flashback

Sakura and Sota got out of the limo when they got to Naraku's house and walked inside. They walked into the living room and Sakura and Sota sat on the sofa. Sakura held Sota's hand in hers. Naraku got them all glasses of water. He handed them their drinks and he said, "How has your life been since I took her?" Naraku asked Sakura.

"You ruined our lives, you demon!" Sota yelled, then his mother covered his mouth, muffling the rest of his yells and curses.

"Have I now, you mean Sota doesn't know you were the one that helped me get her?" Naraku said more than asked Sakura. "But you weren't born yet, Sota be glad." Naraku told him.

Tsubaki came in the room. "Tsubaki please get Sota something to eat his mother and I have a few things to discuss." Naraku told her.

Tsubaki nodded her head. "Wait, Sakura hug your son." he said to her.

Sakura looked at her young son, Naraku killed Muso. Sakura hugged him, be a good boy, and know I will always love you." She said kissing him on his cheek, she didn't let the tears fall until Sota was out the room

Naraku stood up. "Come with me." Naraku said as he walked over to the basement door and opened it, leading Sakura down the stairs. He stopped in front of the door to Kagome's room and walked in, saying, "Kagome, you have a visitor." Naraku said as he walked into her room.

Kagome looked up to see her mother.

"Say hi to your mommy." Naraku told Kagome

"What is she doing here?" Kagome asked him.

"I wanted your mother to see you, see how nice I can be." he told her.

"I'm very glad you had her." He said to Sakura.

Sakura looked at him. "One last time." he whispered in her ear, and without warning Naraku struck his hand in her chest, he twisted his hand around before bringing out Sakura's heart in his hand. Sakura fell to the floor. Kagome was too in shock to scream

"Ah." He said as he looked at his hand, he turned his eyes toward his doll. "You're next he told her and left her in the room with the dead body.

* * *

Naraku placed Sakura's heart in a jar and went and showered feeling refreshed he came back down in a black shirt and pants, he walked into the kitchen where Sota was eating.

"Where's my mom?" Sota asked him.

"Sleeping." Naraku replied and walked back out the kitchen.

Tsubaki followed Naraku and watched as he made a call and hung up.

"That was the first time I killed with my own hands in a long time." He told Tsubaki.

"How did it fell?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

"Very Exhilarating, I left her alone with the body."

"Naraku you're so evil." Tsubaki said laughing.

Later that Night

Naraku had Sakura's body removed and the room cleaned out. He went to check on Kagome what he found made him smile. Kagome was talking to herself just like Kikyo did before he killed her.


	21. Chapter 21

Naraku had Kagome bought up from the basement. "How are you feeling Kagome?" he asked her.

Kagome slowly raised her head she looked up at him. Her eyes were dull, her face pale.

"I asked you a question." Naraku said getting impatient.

Kagome still didn't answer him. Naraku got up from his seat and walked over to her. "Have I truly broken you?" he asked himself more than her.

He folded his arms as he looked her over. He could see that she had lost weight. He lightly touched her face._ Do I really want to kill her, slave or not she is the mother of my child_

In his own twisted way Naraku loved her. He walked around her he was now standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Talk to me if you want to live." He told her.

Kagome heard him. "M..master." she said in a raspy voice. "I don't want to die."

Naraku rested his chin on her shoulder. He took his arms from around her waist.

"You need a bath." He said as he led her up the stairs, into his bedroom. He led her into the bathroom turning on the shower.

"Don't take to long." He told her and walked out the bathroom.

Naraku sat down on the bed waiting for her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kohaku finally arrived back in Japan, they took a cab back to Bankotsu's home. Sesshoumaru paid the driver and got out the cab with Kohaku. They walked up to Bankotsu's house and rang the doorbell.

Sesshoumaru heard running and music on the other side of the door.

"I said shut up!" Bankotsu yelled as he opened the door.

Sesshoumaru looked at Bankotsu, his once sleek black hair was now all over his face. "Sess, what are you doing back?" He asked.

"It was time to come back." he said as he and Kohaku walked in the house.

Bankotsu closed the door behind him. Sesshoumaru put his bag down on the floor and saw his three pups playing and making a lot of noise.

All it took from Sesshoumaru was a loud growl and Inuyasha, Shippo and Alake all became quite.

All three looked at him, Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head.

"Hello Pups."

The three looked at him as he walked over to them. Inuyasha was the first to speak. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I expected a welcome back not some random question." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Well you could have called." Inuyasha said folding his arms.

"We missed you." Shippo said hugging Sesshoumaru on the leg. Sesshoumaru looked down at Shippo and patted him on the head. "I missed you too." Sesshoumaru told him.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes moved to Alake. The older Alake got the more he looked like Naraku. Sesshoumaru walked over to him and bent down. Alake pulled on a stand of Sesshoumaru's hair.

Sesshoumaru picked him up in his arms. "Don't worry I'll get her back." Sesshoumaru promised him.

Sesshoumaru sat down in the chair with Alake in his arms. "So what do we, do now?" Kohaku asked as he sat down beside Inuyasha.

"I'm going to go too, Kagome's mom's house and get her and Sota." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Do you think Naraku is back already?" Bankotsu asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Most likely, but he has no idea we're back." Sesshoumaru told him.

Sesshoumaru stood up, still holding his son. "I'm going to take Alake along with me." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Okay your car is in the garage." Bank told him.

Sesshoumaru walked in the garage and put Alake in his car seat and got in front and started the car. He backed out the garage and drove off.

He drove till he got to Sakura's home. He parked the car and got out, opening the back door, he took Alake out of his car seat and walked up to the house. He rang the doorbell, and waited for someone to answer the door. When no one did, Sesshoumaru knocked, he saw Sakura's car on the street parked.

"That's odd." he said as he felt Alake playing with his hair. Sesshoumaru broke the lock on the door and walked into the house and looked around.

Nothing was out of place, he walked into the living room and sniffed the air it was very distinct but he smelt it and it made his blood boil. "Naraku." he growled.

Now he knew why no one answered the door, Naraku had taken them. Sesshoumaru left the house and put Alake back in his car seat and drove back to Bankotsu's house.

Sesshoumaru parked the car back in Bankotsu's garage and walked inside with Alake.

"What happened?" Bankotsu asked him as Sesshoumaru handed Alake to Inuyasha.

"Naraku is what happened." Sesshoumaru growled.

"What did he do?" Kohaku asked.

"I don't know what he did yet, but I do know he has Sakura and Sota." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Damn it, what the hell are we going to do?" Bankotsu asked him.

Sesshoumaru walked in the kitchen and put the coffee pot on. "Bank we have to find a woman named Kagura" Sesshoumaru told him as he came out the kitchen.

"Ok I'll get on that." Bankotsu told him.

"She's here." Kohaku said.

"How do you know that?" both Sesshoumaru and Bank asked him.

"I heard Naraku talking to Sango on the phone, he gave orders for Sango to watch Kagura, see Kagura has a daughter named Kanna, she would be maybe 14 now and Naraku wants to kill Kagura for helping Kagome escape" he said.

"So Bank you try finding Kagura." Sesshoumaru told him.

"What are you going to do?" Bankotsu asked him.

"Think of a fool proof plan so Naraku can't stop me." he told him.

* * *

Kagome finished her shower, she came out the bathroom in a bathrobe. Naraku was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Enjoy your shower?" he asked her.

"Yes, thank you master."

Naraku handed Kagome a black knee length dress. " Get dressed." he told her.

Kagome undid her robe it was no use in fighting with him, he would make her change in front of him anyway.

Once she put the dress on she stood in front of him waiting for his instructions. "Would you like to see your brother?" he asked her.

"Yes please." Kagome said.

Naraku smirked and stood up, Kagome watched as he opened the bedroom door. The next thing she saw was Sota being bought into the room with Naraku closing the door behind him.

Kagome looked at him he had grown so much, she didn't know how he would take being told their mom was dead.

Kagome!" Sota said and ran to her. Kagome placed her hand on his head running her hand through his dark locks.

"Sota I'm glad you're okay" she said looking at Naraku.

Sota looked up at her. "Where's mommy?" he asked.

"She's sleep, she wasn't feeling good." Kagome told him.

"Oh." he said.

"Sota why don't you go and play I have to talk to your sister." Naraku told him.

"Ok." Sota said hugging Kagome one more time before walking back out the bedroom.

"That was nice of me wasn't it?" he asked as he locked the door.

"Yes." she said

"Are you still thinking about your mother?" he asked.

"Why did you have to kill her, wasn't killing Muso enough?" Kagome asked him.

"Your mother was becoming a problem, so she was eliminated." he told her.

Kagome turned her head away. "Now since I spared your life, you will stay mine or else watch me kill Sota as well." he warned her.

Kagome nodded her head, she would have to go along with what he wanted until she was able to escape with Sota.


	22. Chapter 22

Naraku walked out to the garden he was having guests over in a few minutes, Kagome and Sota were kept in separate rooms only allowed to see each other when Naraku was around or gave orders for them to be together.

"Everything is ready now, Koga, Hiten and Sango are on their way over."Tsubaki told him.

"I've noticed Kagome is more quite since you killed her mother." She said.

"She knows now that I am serious." Naraku told her and walked back inside the house.

The food was placed on the table, The door bell rang. The maid went to the door and opened it. Sango, Koga and Hiten walked inside.

"I'm glad you three could make it on such short notice." Naraku said to them.

Sango sat down across from Hiten and Koga.

"Is there a problem that we don't know about?" Sango asked Naraku as she sipped her ice tea.

"Your brother has escaped and is with Sesshoumaru in Italy." Naraku told her.

"How did he escape?" Sango asked him.

"I was busy with Kagome and my incompetent guards weren't watching him and he escaped."

"Oh, so then Sesshoumaru knows who you really are." Sango said to him.

Naraku closed his eyes. "I'm more concerned about getting my son." Naraku told them.

"That might be hard he's surrounded by Inuyasha and Bankotsu 24/7" Hiten told him.

"Then I will just have to take him by force." He said.

"What do you want to do about Kagura?" Koga asked him.

"Where is she staying?" Naraku growled out.

"At a hotel not far from where her daughter is staying." Koga told him.

Naraku nodded his head. He picked up his glass and drank his tea, his mind went to Kagome and her brother. He placed his glass back on the table.

"Here's what I want, Koga, Hiten go and kill Kagura I want her dead before the end of the week." He told them.

"Sango, I want you to keep an eye on Rin, in case Kohaku comes back with Sesshoumaru." Naraku told her.

"I understand." she said.

Naraku got up from the table. "Enjoy the meal, I will be back in a few minutes." he told them and went upstairs. He unlocked his door and walked in the bedroom closing and locking the door behind him.

Kagome looked up at him and closed the book that she had been reading.

"Kagome tell me what your time was like when you ran away." Naraku demand more than asked as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"I don't understand what you mean." she said.

"I want to know what you did while you were in Sesshoumaru's care." he said to her.

"I was given my own room, he made sure I went to my appointment and that I was comfortable." she said

Naraku nodded his head at the information, and what occurred after Alake was born?" he asked her.

"We bought Alake home, put him in the nursery, made sure he had enough clothes, diapers." she said.

Naraku growled he grabbed Kagome by her arms and threw her on the bed. "You bitch you slept with him!" He yelled.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she looked at him, Naraku was still angry about that.

"Yes I slept with him, it was a one time thing he showed me what it was like to be loved!" She yelled.

Naraku's eyes turned redder at Kagome's comment. "Very well my miko then it is time that I erase all memories of him from your mind." he told her.

Kagome tried to back away from Naraku, Naraku pulled her back to him and placed his hand on her forehead Kagome's eyes closed as Naraku chanted a few words.

When Naraku finished chanting he took his hand off of Kagome's forehead.. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Naraku.

"Kagome how do you feel about Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked her.

"Sesshoumaru who?" she said.


	23. Chapter 23

Sesshoumaru looked at Alake. "Bankotsu have you found anything that can help me?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I found Kagura she's staying at the Sottero Hotel." he told Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stood up and grabbed his car keys. Alake looked at Sesshoumaru and started to whimper.

"You want to go don't you?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Alake nodded his head. Sesshoumaru picked him up, and held him in his arms. Kohaku came down the stairs to see Sesshoumaru getting ready to go out.

"Where are you going?" Kohaku asked.

"I'm going to get Kagura and her daughter and bring them back here before Naraku gets to them."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kohaku asked him.

"Yeah, if you want."Sesshoumaru told him and walked out the house. Kohaku ran out the house to catch up with him.

Sesshoumaru placed Alake in his car seat and made sure he was buckled in. He then closed the back door, and got in the drivers seat and unlocked the passenger door for Kohaku. Once everyone was settled Sesshoumaru started the car and drove off to find Kagura.

* * *

Kagura sat in her room thinking about how her life had started to get good with Hojo but he had sacrificed his life so she could get away from Naraku. Now all she wanted was to protect Kanna and her special gift. Kagura walked over to the window, she knew that Naraku knew that she was back in town. "Maybe I'll go and see Kanna today." she said as she went back and sat back down on the bed.

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on the road, Kohaku checked every once in a while on Alake who was busy playing with his toy.

"He really looks like him." Kohaku said as he turned back around in his seat.

"I know that." Sesshoumaru said as he sped up.

"I remember when she found out she was pregnant, she was crying, Naraku must've used threats, on her before deciding to let her keep the baby." Kohaku told him.

Sesshoumaru growled, how could Naraku be so low as to threaten the life of his own child.

"Sesshoumaru is it true that babies that are conceived by demons can sense the father when they're still in the womb?"

"Yes that is true." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Then Sesshoumaru's mind went back to when Kagome and Inuyasha had went to the so called celebration of Kagome, Kohaku and Rin being returned. Kagome was about five months at the time. Sango and Miroku had dropped her off back at his home and she had told him she was tired and how the baby kept moving around in her. "Naraku was there and I never pieced it together all that time he was around, and then not to long ago, Alake was saying daddy, he kept saying it over and over again, Kagome had told me he just stared saying it. He knew that Naraku was posing as Kagawaki, I'm the idiot who didn't." Sesshoumaru said.

"I'm just glad Naraku didn't kill any of us."Kohaku said.

"I am too, Kohaku is there anything else that you remember about your time at Naraku's?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"What do you want to know?" Kohaku asked.

"Did you see Naraku kill anyone?" he asked

"He made me watched him kill Kikyo, and another woman." Kohaku told him as Sesshoumaru parked the car in front of the hotel.

"I want you to tell me about it after I get Kagura." Sesshoumaru told him and got out the car and walked into the hotel.

Kohaku bit his lip he still had nightmares of all the things he had witnessed Naraku do to others.

Sesshoumaru was about to asked the manger what room Kagura was in when she walked over the elevator. "Kagura." Sesshoumaru called as he walked over to her.

"Do I know you?" she asked Sesshoumaru.

"We've never officially meant but you use to work for Naraku, Kagome told me how you helped her escape." he said

"Now I remember you, you're Kagome's angel."She said with a smile.

"I haven't been called that in a while." Sesshoumaru said.

"What can I do for you?" Kagura asked him.

"I need you pack your things, and come with me." He told her leaving no room for argument.

Kagura nodded her head, Sesshoumaru and her went back up to her room where she packed. "Can I ask why you want me to pack?"

"Naraku isn't dead I killed his brother, and now he has Kagome once again." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagura looked at him. "Oh god, he going to come after me and my daughter." She said.

"Not if you hurry, you and your daughter will stay with me." he told her.

Kagura closed her suitcase and followed Sesshoumaru out the hotel, after she paid her bill. Sesshoumaru opened the trunk and placed her suitcase in, he then closed it.

"Kohaku are you okay?" she asked as she looked at the baby.

"I'm fine Kagura, how are you?" Kohaku asked.

"I was doing fine till he told me Naraku was still alive." she said.

"Yeah he did a lot of things." Kohaku told her.

"Where is your daughter staying?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Kagura told him and Sesshoumaru drove in that direction, "Kagome's son is beautiful." Kagura said.

"Yes it just too bad who his birth father is." Sesshoumaru told her.

"I know, when I had read he was dead I knew Kagome would have a good life, but he's not dead and this time I'm afraid he's going to do worse to her."

"I don't want to hear it!, I won't lose her like I loss the other not to him." he growled

Kagura didn't say anything else, after she picked up Kanna they went back to Bankotsu's house.

Kagura did some sign language with Kanna and after making sure she was okay, Kagura sat down with Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu, and Kohaku. Around the kitchen table, Alake was in his crib taking his nap.

"Tell me everything you know about Naraku." Sesshoumaru said to them both.

"I guess I should start then." Kagura said.

"I was young, Kanna's father decided he wanted nothing to do with me and Kanna so I was basically living on the streets, then I meant Naraku and he told me he needed a cook and a live in maid for his house, I never questioned it he moved Kanna and I in that very day, after I signed the contract he told me he would make sure Kanna was always taken care of, which he did, but he had a woman she was young she looked around my age maybe a few years younger, she was beautiful, she came to the house off and on I don't know what type of relationship they had, then one day I heard them argue and a gun shot twice and screaming." Kagura told them.

"Did you go and see what the noise was?" Bankotsu asked.

"I did, he had shot her, she wasn't dead yet, I heard her say.." Kagura stopped as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

"You heard her say what?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"She said I'm sorry Sesshoumaru." Kagura said.

"What did you say?!" he yelled

"She said your name before she died, I'm so sorry." Kagura said and began to cry.

"He killed Sara, I thought he was just saying that so I would kill him, and I killed an innocent man." Sesshoumaru said as he balled his fist up.

"Kagawaki knew , he could've gone to the cops anytime, but he didn't." Kohaku said.

"Where were you when he killed Kikyo?" Bankotsu asked.

"I was in the dungeon he had made cleaning up Midoriko's body. She was so beautiful and young, all she wanted to do was please that bastard and he killed her." she told him.

"So you weren't there when he first started?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"No by time I meant Naraku he was in his early twenties." she told him.

"Kohaku you said Naraku made you watch as he killed Kikyo?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah, I had just been bought to the house and Kikyo was acting up and he looked mad , next thing I knew I was placed in 'The Room', Kikyo was thrown in, please don't make me tell you what he did to her." Kohaku pleaded with him.

"You don't have to." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Explain Kagome." Sesshoumaru said to Kagura

"Naraku began making plans about Kagome a few months after Kikyo was in the house, he said she was perfect and she would be the perfect addition to his collection, at the time she was 15, so he wasn't in a hurry." she said.

" I know you're wondering why I never went to the cops, truth is I wanted to so many times but he used my daughter against me." Kagura told them.

"How so?" Bankotsu asked

"He had Kanna placed in a home , he said it was for her education, but it wasn't just fr that he wanted to keep me in my place, I was only allowed to see her when he said it was okay. Then Rin came she was so small, I yelled at him for making Kohaku rape Rin and I wasn't allowed to see Kanna for two months, so I was just as much as a victim as they were." Kagura told Bankotsu and Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sorry you all went through this." Sesshoumaru told her.

"How did you get away from him?" Kohaku asked.

"Well he had just raped your brother, Kagura said looking at Sesshoumaru. "And he told me he was in a good mood so I would see Kanna the next day, and the next day he did as he said and Kanna came over, I noticed how he was looking at Kanna, that look in his eyes I knew what he had planned for her, there was no way I was going to let that happen, thankfully he went out, and left me there with Hojo

"It was Hojo's idea to leave, since Kagome had escaped Hojo and I grew close we left that day and we did good, I left Kanna at a friend's house that Naraku knew nothing about, Hojo and I left the country we were happy we dyed our hair, but somehow Naraku found us and Hojo sent me away and let Naraku find him, I begged him to not go, but he was willing give up his life for mine." she told him.

"We found a body a male when we went through the house." Bankotsu told her.

Kagura nodded her head. "Sesshoumaru you have to save Kagome please avenge all the victims Naraku has killed.

"I 'm going to rectify what I didn't do the first time." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Thank you, maybe Hojo's death won't be in vain." Kagura said as she touched her stomach.

Sesshoumaru looked Kagura in the eyes. "Are you pregnant?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yeah 4 months, when I found out, I was scared as well as Happy, so please save Kagome and kill the bastard." she said.


	24. Chapter 24

Kagome sat in Naraku's bedroom, she looked over at the window, she thought about her baby that she had with Naraku. "I wonder when I'll see Alake again." she said

"Kagome." Naraku said as he walked in the room.

"Yes master." she said looking up in his direction.

" Would you like to go outside?" he asked her.

"Yes master." she said to him and stood up. "Master when will we get Alake back?" she asked him as they walked out the room.

"Very soon, the man that kidnaped him will pay, he has taken so much from you." Naraku said to her.

Kagome nodded her head and followed him down the stairs.

Naraku now had Kagome believing that Sesshoumaru had kidnaped their son. Kagome walked out to the back and sat down by the pool. Naraku went inside to talk to Tsubaki, he didn't have to worry about Kagome trying to runaway anymore..

"She seem to believe the lie you placed in her head." Tsubaki said to him.

"Why wouldn't she?" Naraku asked her.

"Why didn't you just do this from the beginning?" Tsubaki asked him.

Naraku glared at her. "Tsubaki don't you have something to do?" he asked her.

"Oh that reminds me, Sango called, you might want to sit down for this." she said.

"What is it?" Naraku asked as he sat down.

"Sango, Koga and Hiten went to get Kagura but Sesshoumaru got there first." she told him

"So Sesshoumaru is back , very well find out where he is." Naraku told her and stood up from his seat. Tsubaki nodded her head and walked out the room.

Naraku walked back out to the gardens and saw Kagome sitting in the grass.

Naraku sat down beside her, Kagome looked over at him.

"I was thinking that after we get Alake back we could have another." Naraku said to her.

Kagome eyes lit up, but then her mind was screaming no. Naraku looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No master another baby will be great." she said.

"For you own safety Kagome as well as your brother's for now I will have a tutor come over and help you with your studies." he said.

"Thank you master."

* * *

After Shippo Alake and Kanna had been put to sleep, Kagura, Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kohaku sat Down in the kitchen, Sesshoumaru sat the baby monitor On the table in case Alake woke up.

"So let's continue on with our discussion." Sesshoumaru said.

"What do you want to know?" Kagura asked Sesshoumaru.

"Tell me what Kagome's time was like, tell me about the others before her." Sesshoumaru said

"Okay when the victims are first bought to the house, they're usually knocked out and placed in a room until Naraku comes to check on them." she said.

"Then what happens?" Bankotsu asked as he came back with cups of coffee for all of them.

"When they awaken, Naraku has a talk with them, tells them why they are there, then they're given a bath, taken to Naraku's room." she said

"And what happens?" Sesshoumaru asked drinking his coffee.

"You would have to ask Kohaku." she said.

Kohaku folded his hands on the table. "When I was first taken to his room, he looked me over, and told me that I was just a slave. Nothing more." Kohaku told him.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Until recently." Sesshoumaru said.

Kohaku nodded his head.

"Tell me what happened with Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

"After she was showered and beaten She was taken back to his room, it became obvious then that he was going to be very possessive over her. The day she was raped was so horrible." she said.

"She had just seen on the news that, they were no longer going to continue looking for her, he took her up to the room, she screamed all night, I prayed that he killed her then and there!, that's how bad it was." Kagura told him.

Sesshoumaru poured himself another cup of coffee.. "How was her leg broke?" Bankotsu asked.

She tried to escape so Naraku broke her leg, he broke it with his bare hands." Kagura told them.

Sesshoumaru growled.

"How did Naraku even find her?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Her mom helped him, I over heard him telling Hojo and the rest how Kagome's mom didn't want her and that he could have her." she told him.

"I mean Naraku was already looking at her but somehow Kagome's mom and Naraku meant and set the whole thing up, where her mom would be at work come home late, giving Hojo time to take Kagome."

"Hey when I was looking through Kagome's records at the school the principal, I think Tomo was his name he tried not to talk about her." Bankotsu told her.

"Tomo?": Kagura asked

"Yeah you know him?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagura nodded her head.

"Yeah he's Naraku cousin." Kagura told them.

Sesshoumaru spit out his coffee onto the table. "What?!" he yelled

"He's Naraku's cousin, you didn't see the similarities?" Kagura asked him.

"I didn't think about it." Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu said.

"What else?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Kagome had to do many things to earn privileges, Rin had more freedom than her, she did many things, there was an outfit he bought home a maids outfit, some nights he would withhold food from her. One night Naraku went out some party he had to attend and Hojo antagonizing Kagome. She became so mad she jumped on him both crashing to the floor, I don't know what he said , but Kagome slapped him and he w as getting ready to slap her when Naraku came ion the house. He told Hojo to relieve himself on Rin or myself, Kagome was his and his alone."

"Kagome always called us sisters and brothers." Kohaku said

"Did you know Kagawaki?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah he came to the house often, but Kagome never saw him, Kagawaki was the oldest of the two but he was afraid of his brother." Kagura told him.

"I remember when she became ill, she told him it was nothing, Naraku asked her if she wanted a doctor. She didn't want one, so they ate and while they were eating she became ill, I watched as Naraku rushed over to her side and carry her up the stairs, he called the doctor. Dr. Suikotsu came over and checked her over, he was also the one that fixed her leg."

"Naraku was going to abort the baby, Kagome pleaded with him to let her keep it." Kagura said.

"That when I was taken away and given back to Sango." Kohaku said.

"After Naraku decided to let her keep the baby, she tried to escape many times, no one was allowed to hurt Kagome, if anyone did there was hell to pay."Kagura said.

After she tried to escape again, She was pit in 'The ROOM, and only allowed out for meals and walks in the garden.. The last straw was when he made her choose her baby's life or yours." Kagura told him.

"My life?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Naraku told her to choose who she wanted to live the baby or you." Kagura told him.

This was another reason for making Sesshoumaru want to kill Naraku.

"So Kagome and I made a plan after that, when every one was asleep, I unlocked the door to her room the rest was up to her. "I was so happy the next day when I found out she had escaped." Kagura said.

"Thank you for helping her." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"No problem I anted her safe." Kagura said.

"Who else was involved in the kidnaping's?" Bankotsu asked her.

"There was Hojo, Renkotsu and Jakotsu, among others." she said

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"I didn't know my cousin was that deep into it, I knew he worked for h im, but I didn't know how much he was involved." he said

Sesshoumaru stood up and paced back and forth. "So all this time her mom knew where she was, and now he has her mom but why?" Sesshoumaru asked himself more than them.

"My guess is he's getting rid of loose ends." Kagura said.

"I'm sick of this but if I just rush in there he might kill her." he said.

"The hell with it". Sesshoumaru said grabbing his keys.

"Sesshoumaru wait!" Bankotsu yelled

"You wait, I love her and I've sat on my ass for to long, If I die, that's fine but I'm taking Naraku with me." He yelled and ran out the house to go and get Kagome.

"Damnit!" Bankotsu yelled.

"Inuyasha you and Kohaku stay here protect the others." Bankotsu said and left the house as well.

* * *

Naraku watched as the teacher he hired taught Kagome and Souta. "Well you two did an excellent job make sure you do those lessons and I will see you tomorrow ." The woman said to them.

"Thank you." Kagome and Souta said.

The woman left after talking to Naraku. "You two did well, I'm proud of you." Naraku said to them. Souta glared at Naraku, Kagome was under his spell not him.

"You're dismissed Souta." Naraku told him.

Sota looked at Kagome before leaving the room. Naraku walked over to Kagome and kissed her. Kagome closed her eyes and kissed him. Flashes were going through her mind of a man with long silver hair and beautiful golden eyes like the sun. Kagome broke the kiss and smiled at Naraku.

Naraku was about to take her clothes off when the front door was kicked in.

"Get your damn hands off of her!" Sesshoumaru said as he walked in.

"Well, well, you found me." Naraku said with a smirk on his face.

"Kagome , Sesshoumaru is here." he said

Kagome turned to look at him. "You, you're the man that kidnaped my son." she said.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and then Naraku. "Kagome what are you talking about Alake is our son!" he yelled.

"No you're the one who kidnaped him." she said

"Damn you Naraku." Sesshoumaru growled.

"That's right Sesshoumaru she doesn't remember you, all memories of her feelings for you're gone."

A/N

So I had made a mistake in my chapters you don't have to review this one.


	25. Together

Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku and then Kagome. "Kagome snap out of it!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

Kagome looked into his eyes.

"How does it feel Sesshoumaru to know all she sees is the man that kidnaped out son?" Naraku asked him.

"Kagome this is the bastard that kidnaped you, raped you, starved you, beat you!" Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome turned to look at Naraku. "It's not true." Naraku said.

"You lying bastard!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Kagome look at me, I have never once harmed you, I fell in love with you, and I know you fell in love with me, that one night we made love." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Naraku growled at him. "How cute you told her how much you love her, too bad you're going to die here." Naraku said to him.

Kagome looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes, she shook her head too many faces were flashing in her head. "No, stop!" she screamed as she placed her hands on her head and fell to the floor on her knees. Sesshoumaru ran over to her and pulled her into his lap, pushing her hair out her face. Naraku watched.

Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru's golden ones. "S..Sesshoumaru." she whispered.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I took so long to get here." Sesshoumaru said stroking her hair.

Sesshoumaru stood up, helping Kagome stand on her feet, she turned to look at Naraku and jumped some when she looked into his red eyes.

Stoplight lock the door

Don't look back

Undress in the dark

And hide from you

All of you

You'll never know the way your words have haunted me

I can't believe you'd ask these things of me (ever and ever)

You don't know me (ever and ever)

Now and ever

"You remember him, it's better that you do." Naraku said to her.

"You bastard how dare you, try to make me forget Sesshoumaru!" She yelled in his face.

"Damn you, bitch!"

"You have no right to do this, I hate you!" she screamed.

"Heh, I have every right I own you." Naraku hissed.

You belong to me

My snow white queen

There's nowhere to run

So let's just get it over

Soon I know you'll see

You're just like me

Don't scream anymore my love

'cause all I want is you

"No, I don't I never did!" she yelled.

"Before you try to kill me." Naraku said looking at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru heard footsteps coming down the stairs Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked up to see Koga coming down the steps with a gun to Souta's head.

"No souta!" Kagome screamed and went to run to him but Sesshoumaru grabbed her by her waist.

"Sesshoumaru, let me go!" she screamed.

"Kagome calm down, this is what he wants you to do." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"I really have no use for him." Naraku said to them.

"Then let him go!" She shouted.

Naraku smiled. "Koga let him go." Naraku told him.

Koga let go of Souta, Souta ran to Kagome.

"Kagome." he cried

"It's okay." Kagome said hugging him.

"Get out boy." Naraku said to Souta.

Souta's brown eyes went wide. "Leave before I change my mind." Naraku said to him.

Souta looked at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "It's okay." She said.

* * *

Souta hugged Kagome and ran out the house. Bankotsu grabbed Souta. "Shh it's okay." Bankotsu said as he put Souta in the car. "How many people are in there?" he asked Souta.

"There's Koga, and this real mean lady named Tsubaki." Souta told him.

"Okay, I want you to stay in this car out of sight."Bankotsu told him.

Souta nodded his head, Bankotsu made sure the car door was locked as he closed it, he then checked his gun to make sure he had enough bullets.

"Hey Bankotsu." Hiten said as he stood a few feet away from him.

"Hiten, how could you work for scum like Naraku?!"

"It was easy, he paid me, and because of him I can retire." he told Bankotsu.

"You helped him kidnap all those girls and boys."Bankotsu said as he clenched his fist.

"Why so sentimental Bank?, could it be because of the girl you, yourself wasn't able to protect?" Hiten asked him.

Bankotsu's blue eyes widened. "Yes I know all about, Selene." Hiten said

"Does Sesshoumaru know?" he asked.

"Shut up!" Bankotsu yelled.

"I really don't care one way or the other." Hiten told him.

"So do you want me to kill you now or just wound you so you can watch your partner die?" Hiten asked him.

Bankotsu pulled his gun out an aimed it at Hiten then a shot was fired.

* * *

"Kagome step away from your angel." Naraku said to her.

"No I won't let you hurt him." she said.

"Oh, and how do you plan on stopping me?" Naraku asked her.

Kagome's head went down. "I thought so, now move." he ordered her.

"Kagome it's okay." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome moved away from Sesshoumaru. Naraku eyed Koga. "Tell me Sesshoumaru how did it feel when you thought you killed me?" he asked him.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer him, Koga walked down the steps. "Koga you traitor." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Sesshoumaru don't be that way." Koga said to him.

Sesshoumaru waited till Koga was in striking distance and plunged his hand in Koga chest, releasing his poison, he slowly took his hand out of Koga and watched as he fell at his feet.

Naraku watched with amusement as Koga was killed. "You're next." Sesshoumaru growled.

"By all means try Sesshoumaru." Naraku said.

Sesshoumaru charged at Naraku, Naraku didn't block the attack. Sesshoumaru cut his head off.

Sesshoumaru looked down to see the body disappear. "What the hell?" Sesshoumaru said as he bent down to see a wooden like doll. He picked it up and looked at it there was a piece of hair around it.

"That's a demon puppet." Tsubaki said as she walked in the room.

Sesshoumaru dropped it. "Tsubaki." Kagome said.

"I'm not going to hurt you Kagome, the one to kill you will be Naraku." She said and vanished.

Kagome ran over to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru." Kagome said hugging him.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said kissing her on the lips.

"You okay?" he asked looking her over for any wounds.

"I'm just happy to be back in your arms." she said

"Let's get out of here. He said taking her hand and the two walked out the house to see Hiten and Bankotsu on the ground both bleeding. Sesshoumaru and Kagome ran over to Bankotsu.

Sesshoumaru checked for a pulse, it was faint but it was there. "He's alive, but we better get him to a hospital." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"What about Hiten?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to hiten and bent down. "He's dead." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome helped Sesshoumaru with Bankotsu into the back of the car. "Souta keep this pressed on his wound." Kagome said to him. Souta nodded his head and did as she told him.

"He's not dead Sesshoumaru." Kagome said to him.

"I know, I knew it wouldn't be that easy." Sesshoumaru told her as he drove to the hospital.

Wake up in a dream

Frozen fear

All your hands on me

I can't scream

I can't scream

I can't escape the twisted way you think of me

I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep (ever and ever)

I don't sleep (ever and ever)

Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Souta waited in the waiting room while the doctors worked on Bankotsu.

Kagome stood up and paced back and forth she wanted to see Alake so bad, the mark on her neck started to throb, Kagome fought back the tears as the pain came.

My snow white queen

There's nowhere to run

So let's just get it over

Soon I know you'll see

You're just like me

Don't scream anymore my love

'cause all I want is you

I can't save your life

Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting

I'm losing my mind

And you just stand there and stare as my world divides

"Kagome what is it?" Sesshoumaru asked her seeing the pain in her eyes.

"He's close." she said.

Say you belong to me

My snow white queen

There's nowhere to run

So let's just get it over

Soon I know you'll see

You're just like me

Don't scream anymore my love

'cause all I want is you

all I want is you

all I want is you

all I want is you

(Forever and ever, ever and ever) (more) (less)

* * *

Kohaku went to get some food he decided to walk the store wasn't that far after picking up his food he walked out the store and was walking back home when his neck started to hurt, the pain was so intense he dropped his bag and fell to the ground and writhed in pain before passing out.

"Well Kohaku it is now time for you to do something for me." Naraku said as he walked out the alley.

"Take him." he said to Jakotsu and Renkotsu, the three then disappeared with Kohaku's body

* * *

Song Is Snowwhite Queen by Evanescence

To warn you now there are 4 chapters lefy, please review,

Kags21


	26. Giving in

When Kohaku awoke, he was tied to a bed. "Where am I ?" he asked as he looked around the room. 

"Your awake." Jakotsu said to him. 

"Jakotsu!"Kohaku yelled. 

"Is that fear in your eyes?" Jakotsu teased. 

"Jakotsu let me go please, I know you're not like them, you can't be Bankotsu is your cousin." Kohaku said. 

"Sorry Kohaku I follow Naraku's orders." he told him. 

Kohaku tried to sit up on the bed. "Please." Kohaku pleaded with him, tears now running down his face. 

Naraku walked into the room to see Kohaku pleading with Jakotsu. "It's no use, Kohaku. He only obeys me." Naraku said. Kohaku glared at him. 

"You took me away, again!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Kohaku yelled, pulling against the binds. 

Naraku chuckled. "It's no use. You can't break them." He then walked over and said, "It is time you did something for me, Kohaku." 

"The hell I will!" he yelled. 

"Jakotsu leave." Naraku said to him. Naraku sat down on the bed and looked at Kohaku. 

"Tell me about my son?" Naraku said to him. 

"Never." Kohaku told him. 

"Hmm, did you know that Kagome's mom is dead?" he asked Kohaku. Kohaku widened his eyes at the information. "Well she is, just tell me how Alake is." Naraku said to him. 

"Why should I?" Kohaku asked him. 

"If you tell me maybe I'll set you free for good." Naraku told him. 

"Right, the only way you'll set me free is by killing me like you did those others, I told Sesshoumaru everything." he said. 

Naraku smirked. "I know other ways." 

Kohaku glared at him before turning his face away from Naraku, saying, "Fuck you. Go live in hell." Naraku chuckled. He then stood up and walked out of the room. 

Jakotsu saw him and Naraku said, "I'll give him time to think about it. Meanwhile, I have to figure out how to get Kagome back."

* * *

Kagome's pain had stopped she now sat in the waiting room with Souta while Sesshoumaru went to go check on Bankotsu. "Hey." Sesshoumaru said. 

"Where am I?" Bankotsu asked him. 

"The hospital, Hiten shot you before you killed him." Sesshoumaru told him. 

"What Hiten didn't shoot me, I started to shoot him but he told me he was going to surrender than next thing I knew I was shot." Bankotsu told him. 

"Then if you didn't shoot him and he didn't shoot you then who did?" Sesshoumaru asked himself more than Bankotsu. 

"Where's Kagome?" Bankotsu asked. 

"In the waiting room with Souta." he told him. 

"And Naraku?" he asked. 

"Naraku is alive." Sesshoumaru told him. 

"Damn." Bankotsu said. 

"The doctor said you should be able to come home tomorrow." Sesshoumaru told him. 

"What?! I hate hospitals." Bankotsu whined. 

"Yes I know." Sesshoumaru said. "I'm going to take Souta and Kagome back to your place and I'll come and pick you up tomorrow." Sesshoumaru told him. 

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Bankotsu told him. 

"Later." Sesshoumaru said and left the room.

* * *

Sesshoumaru spoke to the doctor before walking back to the waiting room, both Kagome and Souta were asleep. Sesshoumaru walked over to them and shook Souta awake, after he was sure Souta was awake. Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome and the three left the hospital. Sesshoumaru place Kagome in the back of the car along with Souta. He then got in the driver's seat and drove off.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Inuyasha asked Kagura. 

"He's missing and you know who has him." Kagura said. 

"Yeah I know, but Sesshoumaru is going to kill me for letting him leave the house." Inuyasha told her. 

"Are you scared of your brother?" Kagura asked with amusement in her voice. 

"Hell yeah." Inuyasha said to her. 

"Inuyasha I'm sure Sesshoumaru won't be to angry." she said. 

Inuyasha looked at her, "Are you kidding I totaled his car and my dogs ate his shoes, he made me pay him, it took me months." Inuyasha told her as the front door opened. 

Sesshoumaru walked in, carrying a sleeping Kagome. "Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha has something he needs to tell you." Kagura said. 

"You..." Inuyasha growled. 

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at his brother. 

"I.. I let Kohaku go out and he hasn't come back yet." Inuyasha said, covering his ears. 

"WHAT!!!!!!????? HOW LONG AGO DID HE GO OUT!!!!!!!??????" Kagome jerked awake. 

"Well a few hours ago, but he said he'd be back." Inuyasha said backing up. 

"What's with all the yelling?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru placed Kagome on the sofa and then turned to Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha gulped and backed away looking for anything to hide him from Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha saw Alake in his playpen and picked him up. Alake yelped at being picked up so quickly which only made Sesshoumaru growl more. 

Kagome went over to Inuyasha and took Alake from him. "No using the baby as a shield, Inuyasha! You should know better." Kagome said, glaring at him as she walked back to the couch with her son. She sat down and placed Alake on her lap. 

She then turned the tv on and put it on cartoons so she didn't have to bother watching Sesshoumaru beat up his brother. _'We need to find_ _Kohaku.'_ She thought, bouncing Alake on her knee. 

"Sesshoumaru please, I was getting dinner ready and Kohaku didn't want what I was cooking, I'll go look for him now." Inuyasha said to him. 

"Inuyasha, why didn't you call me?" Sesshoumaru asked him through clenched teeth. 

"For fear of this." Inuyasha said. 

Sesshoumaru sighed and walked up to Inuyasha and backed him up against the wall. "I can't believe you." Sesshoumaru said to him. Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head. "I'm not going to hurt you on the account of kids are in the room, so I'm going to do something I haven't done to you since you were ten." Sesshoumaru said. 

"And what's that?" Inuyasha asked him. 

"You're grounded and no ramen for a week." he told him 

"WHAT!!! THAT IS COMPLETELY NOT FAIR!!!" Inuyasha yelled. 

"Would you rather I take the kids out of the room and pummel you?" Sesshoumaru growled. 

"No, grounded is just fine." Inuyasha said, really not in the mood to be beaten up. Kagome sighed as she watched tv with her son. 

A few moments later, there was a knock at the door. Kagome got up and answered it, but gasped and slammed it shut, locking it. "Kagome, who was it?" Sesshoumaru asked. 

"My worst nightmare." Kagome said. 

"Kagura take the kids and Kagome up the stairs." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagura took Alake for Kagome and took Souta up the stairs. 

"Sesshoumaru wait." Inuyasha said. 

"What?!" Sesshoumaru hissed at him. 

"Just trust me ok." Inuyasha said and walked to the front door and opened it. "Naraku I was just thinking about you." Inuyasha said to him. 

"Were you now?" Naraku asked him. 

"Yeah I mean you were the one to rape me." Inuyasha said. _'Sesshoumaru better save me."_ Inuyasha said to himself. 

Sesshoumaru moved up behind Inuyasha. "What are you doing?" asked him. 

"Sesshoumaru I'm offering you a trade, you give me my slave and I'll return Kohaku, of course he'll be unharmed but least he'll be alive." Naraku told him. 

Kagome stood at the top of the stairs so she could hear the conversation. "Kagome, come on!" Kagura whispered and pulled her into the closest room where they would be hiding. 

"No. I will not let her go. But we will get Kohaku back." Sesshoumaru said. He then walked in front of Inuyasha, grasped the door, and slammed it in Naraku's face. 

"What did you do that for?!" Inuyasha yelled. 

"What the hell were you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he folded his arms across his chest. 

"I was going to let him take me so I could get to Kohaku." he told him. 

"And what made you think you wouldn't end up dead?" Sesshoumaru asked him. 

"I just figured you rescue me." he told him. 

"Inuyasha go to your room, and stay there or so help me." Sesshoumaru didn't have to finish the threat Inuyasha ran up to his room slamming the door. 

"What are you going to do?" Kagome asked him as she and Kagura came back down. Sesshoumaru walked over to the window and looked out to see Naraku sitting on the hood of his car. 

"I don't know, I have to get Kohaku back." he said 

"Well, we can always do the trade, then you can come and rescue me, again." Kagome said, wrapping her arm around his waist. 

"Out of the question." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome looked out the window and Naraku saw her, smirking and giving her a little wave. Kagome gasped and got out of sight. 

"Idiot." She said to herself. Kagura walked over to the window and saw Naraku, Naraku saw her, his red eyes blazed. Kagura stepped back. 

"Sesshoumaru we can't stay in this house, and Naraku not going to just drive away unless we give him something." Kagura told him. 

"And what do you suggest I give him?" Sesshoumaru asked her. 

"Me." Kagura said. 

"Have you lost your mind or have you forgotten you're pregnant?!" he yelled at her.

* * *

Naraku was growing bored, with the cat and mouse game. His cell phone rang. "Hello." he said 

"We have it sir." Jakotsu said to him. 

"Good, I'm on my way." Naraku said and ended the call 

"Enjoy your freedom a little bit longer." Naraku said and got in his car and left.

* * *

"He left." Kagura said. 

Sesshoumaru looked out the window. _What are you planning now?_ thought to himself.

* * *

Naraku arrived back at his other home and walked inside. "Every things ready." Jakotsu said to him. Naraku walked passed him and back into the room where Kohaku was. 

"Now Kohaku, as I said you're going to do something for me." He said. 

Kohaku looked at him. "I told you no." Kohaku said to him. 

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky 

Confusing stars for satellites 

I never dreamed that you'd be mine 

But here we are, we're here tonight 

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive 

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive 

"I think you'll answer yes unless you want me to hurt her?" he asked Naraku as Rin was bought into the room. 

"Rin!" Kohaku yelled. 

"Kohaku you lied to me!" she yelled. 

"Rin I'm sorry, I only wanted to protect you." he said 

"And protect you he will." Naraku said in the shell of her ear. "So much like Kagome, maybe I'll take my anger out on your body." he said as he licked and nipped her ear. Rin began to shake as Naraku hands traveled down her body, he began to lift her skirt. 

"Stop!" Kohaku yelled. 

Naraku kissed Rin on her lips before calling Jakotsu. "Take her to the other room I am not to be disturbed." he told Jakotsu.

If everyone cared and nobody cried 

If everyone loved and nobody lied 

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride 

Then we'd see the day when nobody died 

And I'm singing 

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive 

Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive 

And in the air the fireflies 

Our only light in paradise 

We'll show the world they were wrong 

And teach them all to sing along 

"Now you will please me tonight or Rin will die." Naraku told him as he began to undo the chains.

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive 

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive 

(I'm alive)

And as we lie beneath the stars 

We realize how small we are 

If they could love like you and me 

Imagine what the world could be 

If everyone cared and nobody cried 

If everyone loved and nobody lied 

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride 

Then we'd see the day when nobody died 

When nobody died... 

Kohaku swallowed and nodded his head. "Good boy." Naraku said and kissed him.

We'd see the day, we'd see the day 

When nobody died 

We'd see the day, we'd see the day 

When nobody died 

We'd see the day when nobody died 

So song was by Nickelback, so you can guess waht's going to happen in the next chapter. 


	27. Chapter 27

Warning Character Death in this chapter

* * *

Kohaku kept his eyes on Naraku, Naraku kissed Kohaku on his lips, he moved his hands to between Kohaku's legs. Naraku moved off of Kohaku and flipped him over onto his stomach. 

Kohaku closed his eyes now,"Can't you at least prepare me?" he had no doubt even if he did Naraku would still be brutal. 

"Do you think I should?" Naraku as he began taking his own clothes off. 

"Please I promised to do what you wanted." He said lifting his head up as he felt movement behind him. Naraku moved his hands down and removed what was left of Kohaku's pants. 

"Kohaku do you remember all those years ago, those parties?" Naraku asked as his hands traced the teens lower back. 

"Yes." he said in a whisper. 

Naraku licked his lips. "I never let them go any further than kissing you and getting you aroused, do you know why?" he asked as he placed two fingers inside of Kohaku. 

"Uh, because I'm yours." he cried out. 

"Yes, you're and you always will be. You're prepared enough." he said as he took his fingers out, he lifted Kohaku's hips and positioned him self at his entrance, "you'll rest later." He said and buried himself in Kohaku. Kohaku bit his lip, as Naraku thrust into him. 

"Mmm, Kohaku you're so tight, nothing like Kagome, I can slip right into her." Kohaku closed his eyes to try to block out the pain and his voice. It felt like hours before Naraku pulled out of him roughly, leaving him bleeding on the bed. 

"I'll have Jakotsu help you into the shower." Naraku says and walked out the room to take a shower himself.

* * *

Kagome lays in Sesshoumaru's bed feeling like herself for the first time in a long time. "I missed this." she said to him. 

"Me too." Sesshoumaru says to her. 

"Sesshoumaru I'm so sorry I slept with him, he killed Muso and I, I'm so dirty, I am a whore, I Let him fuck me, my body responded to him!" she cried. 

Sesshoumaru pulled her to him. "You're not a whore!, he knows your weakness, he trained you that way, this is no one fault but that sick twisted bastard!" 

Kagome nodded her head. "Now stop blaming yourself, you're safe now, I won't let him ever take you or Alake again. " he says as he hear movement outside the door. He sits up in bed and get's up too see what's going on. 

Sesshoumaru opened the door to see Inuyasha, Alake in Inuyasha's arms and Shippo by his side. 

"What are you three doing out of bed?" he asks looking at Inuyasha. 

Shippo speaks up, "We're scared to sleep in our rooms since he came here, can we sleep in your room, please, please." 

Sesshoumaru looked at his three boys. "So much for make up time" he growled to himself. "Kagome we have company seems the boys and I use that term loosely want to spend the night with us." he said turning the lights on. 

Kagome sat up in bed as Inuyasha, Shippo and Alake, followed Sesshoumaru into the room. Kagome took Alake from Inuyasha's arms. 

"What's wrong?" she asks as she kisses Alake on his lips. 

"They're afraid to sleep in their rooms since Naraku was here earlier." he told her. 

"I can understand that, I don't think this bed is big enough for all of us." she said to Sesshoumaru. 

"I have a sleeping bag for those two." Sesshoumaru told her as he walked over to the closet and pulled two out and handed them to Inuyasha and Shippo. Inuyasha and Shippo rolled the sleeping bags out onto the floor and unzipped them they climbed in them and laid down. 

"Night." Shippo and Inuyasha said. 

"Night."Kagome said to them. 

Alake was suddenly full of life. Sesshoumaru looked at him, "No you're going to sleep too." Sesshoumaru told him. Alake shook his head no. Kagome giggled at Alake's actions. 

Sesshoumaru looked at Alake and raised an eyebrow, "Now pup you're going to bed, mommy and daddy need sleep." he said. 

Alake understood but he didn't want to sleep. He bounced around on the bed. "I thought he listened to you?" Kagome said trying not to laugh at Sesshoumaru. 

"He does I wasn't gone that long." he said to her. 

"You were gone for a week." Inuyasha told him. 

"Inuyasha why do I have a feeling you had something to do with this?" he asked. 

"What no, Bankotsu was the one that kept letting him stay up late, I told him this would backfire." 

Sesshoumaru sighed. Kagome grabbed Alake, she lays him on her stomach seeing if that works. Kagome watches as Alake placed his head on her stomach, his hands on her stomach as well. She watched as he relaxed. She looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled. 

"Maybe all he needed was you." Sesshoumaru said kissing her on her forehead. 

Kagome smiled at that. "Yeah, I missed him so much," she said as she looked down to see Shippo and Inuyasha asleep. "Seeing Alake is what kept me going, I just wish I was stronger, I fear him, I always will." she said. 

"Stop it, yes he's done many things but you're stronger than you think, we will get Kohaku back, Naraku will pay for his crimes." he said. 

"I know, I just wish that so many people hadn't lost their lives." she told him. 

"All we can do now is make sure it doesn't happen again." he told her as he turned the light off.

* * *

The next morning Sesshoumaru woke Inuyasha and Shippo so they could get dressed, they were going with him to pick up Bankotsu from the hospital. Kagome took a quick shower, and bathed Alake while Sesshoumaru showered. She went downstairs to see Kagura in the kitchen with Kanna. 

"Good morning." Kagome said to her. 

"Morning." Kagura said as she finished making breakfast. 

Kagome sat Alake in his high chair, and sat down beside him. "Your daughter is beautiful." Kagome said to her. 

"Thank you, I just want to keep her safe from Naraku." Kagura said to her. 

"She'll be fine, I don't think Naraku wants her, Kagura he wants me and Alake." she said. 

"Kagome how do you do it?" Kagura asked as she put a plate of pancakes on the table. 

"Do what?" Kagome asked her. 

"Be so brave." Kagura told her. 

"I think it has a lot to do with Alake." Kagome told her. "I heard about Hojo." Kagome said to her. 

"Kagome I know you hated Hojo and you had every right to but after you left, he changed, he was the one that told me we had to run away to be free from Naraku, and that's what we did. And we were free for a long time, then he decided to go back to Naraku, I knew he would die if he did, but he left, but he left me with a gift." She said touching her stomach. 

Kagome smiled. "It'll be okay." Kagome said squeezing her hand. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Shippo make their way down stairs. 

"Something smells good." Shippo said as he sat down. 

"Kagura, made pancakes." Kagome told them. 

"You didn't have to Kagura I would've cooked." Sesshoumaru told her. 

"I'm glad you did, Kagura, Sesshoumaru can't cook he'd been gave us food poison." Inuyasha told her. 

"Inuyasha would you like to make it a month?" Sesshoumaru asked him. 

"No, I'm sorry, I'll be quite." he said. 

Kagome help served breakfast. "Kagura are you coming with us?" Kagome asked her. 

"No, I'm going to stay here and work on some things with Kanna, we'll be okay." Kagura told her. 

"Sesshoumaru, you don't look like you got much sleep last night. " Kagura pointed out to him. 

"No, a certain baby didn't want to sleep decided to play, finally Kagome got him to go to sleep." 

After breakfast was over, Kagome, Sesshoumaru along with Inuyasha , Shippo and Alake left to go and get Bankotsu from the hospital.

* * *

Bankotsu was enjoying talking to the nurses when Sesshoumaru came in. "Having fun huh?" Sesshoumaru asks him as he walks in. The nurse leaves the room. 

"Yeah I got her number, So you let's go" he said as he finished buttoning up his shirt. 

"Yeah cause we have trouble, Naraku has Kohaku." Sesshoumaru told him. 

"What?!, how did he get him?" 

"He, went out to get something to eat, and Naraku got him, oh and Naraku shows up at the house willing to trade Kagome for Kohaku." Sesshoumaru told him. 

"What do you want to do?" he asks Sesshoumaru as he signs he release papers. 

"First get you home." he tells him as his cell phone rings. 

They walk outside with Kagome and the others.. "Hello?" 

"Sesshoumaru, Rin is gone!" Miroku yells. 

"What?! how long has she been gone?" He asks Miroku. 

"I just got in from work, she was here last night when I left." He tells him. 

"Meet me at Bankotsu's house." He tells him and hangs up. 

"What's up?" Bankotsu asks as they get in the car. 

"Rin is missing." Sesshoumaru tells him as he starts the car. 

"Sesshoumaru Naraku has her." Kagome tells him as she holds Alake. 

"I know. Sesshoumaru says.

* * *

Sango arrives at Naraku's home she waits for someone to open the door. Jakotsu opens the door. "Sango what are you doing here?" he asks her. 

"I have news for Naraku is he here?" She asks him. 

"Yeah have a seat, I'll get him." he tells her. 

Sango sits down, and waits for Naraku. "Sango what are you doing here?" 

"I needed to talk to you, I know Kohaku I know is here but I think he talked to Sesshoumaru and now, Sesshoumaru knows I work for you, you have to let me go." She says. 

"Let you go?" he asks. 

Sango nods her head, "I need to leave th country,I'll go far away, please Naraku." 

Naraku looks at her, and stands up. "Would you like to see Kohaku first?" he asks her. 

"Yes." She says. Naraku nods his head and takes her in to Kohaku's room, Kohaku was now dressed and clean. 

"What do you want?" Kohaku ask looking at his so called sister. 

"I wanted to say goodbye before I left, Kohaku I know you hate me and you have every reason too, but deep down I know you love me like I love you, I only gave you away because I needed the money." She tells him. 

"Bull shit! I could had got a job, you let him kill our parents!" he yelled. 

"Kohaku!, I'm sorry please believe that." She said. 

Kohaku shakes his head. "Just leave!" he tells her. 

Sango walks out the room, but not before saying. "I love you." 

Naraku looks at Kohaku,. "It's for the best isn't it Kohaku?, that she knows you hate her before I kill her, that way no fight." Naraku says to him and walks out the room. 

Kohaku's eyes widen and he jumps off the bed. "No Sango! get out of here" he yells and bangs on the door. But the door was soundproof.

* * *

Sango walked into Naraku's office. "Have a seat." he tells her. 

"I just want to go, Naraku." She told him. 

"Sango you have been with me for 6 years now, and now you want me to simply let you go, I can't do that, you know to much." 

"You bastard, you can't kill me, I'll kill you!" she screams. Pulling out her won gun and pointing it at him. 

Naraku couldn't help but laugh. "Sango, Sango, you truly are a fool." He said and appeared in front of her. He melted the gun with his misama, burning Sango's hand in the process. Her hand was burning, the misama was eating away at her flesh. 

Sango screamed Naraku sank his claws in her stomach releasing more of his misama into Sango's system, he pulled his claws out and watched her fall to the floor withering in pain, Naraku sits down on his desk and watches as Sango dies leaving nothing behind but her clothes and bones. 

"Jakotsu clean up this mess." he say's and walks out the room and out the house for a drive.  



	28. Chapter 28

Kagome, took Alake to his room while Bankotsu and Sesshoumaru talked. "So we know he has Kohaku, and most likely Rin." Bankotsu said to him.

"Yeah, Miroku should be here soon though, I just don't know why he would take Rin back, Kohaku said Naraku had no real use for her so why take her?" Sesshoumaru said as he watched Inuyasha go in the kitchen.

"I told you no ramen for a week!" he yelled in the kitchen.

"I know!!! I'm making a sandwich!!!" Inuyasha yelled from the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He then turned back to Bankotsu and said, "So, how are we going to do this?"

"I don't know! Why do you always turn to me for the plans?" Bankotsu asked.

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Because, I have nothing better than you do." He then sat down on the sofa, Bankotsu sitting next to him.

" I don't know, Koga's dead, someone killed Hiten, Kagome's mom and Muso are dead, we could maybe just freaking scream our damn heads off cause I have no clue!, Why are you picking on me I just got out the hospital I haven't had a date in three months!" Bankotsu said to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smacked Bankotsu in the head.

Bankotsu held his head in pain and glared at Sesshoumaru, asking, "What the hell was that for!?" "To shut you up." Sesshoumaru said. He then laid his head back against the couch.

Kagome walked downstairs and said, "Alake's asleep, so we have to be extra quiet."

"Alright." Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu said. Inuyasha walked out of the kitchen, eating a sandwich. "So, what's the game plan?" He asked with his mouth full.

"We don't know yet. And Inu, eat with your mouth closed." Kagome said, smacking Inuyasha upside the head.

"What the hell?!, What are you hitting me for, I'm a victim too, but I don't count because I don't have black hair." He said as he sat down in the chair taking a huge bite out his sandwich.

"Must you yell?" Kagura said as she sat down.

"Really Inuyasha you act like you never been around a pregnant woman before. Kagome scolded him.

"Hmph." He said.

Kagome sighed and looked out the window. She then said, "I want to kill him for what he did. He deserves it." Sesshoumaru stood up and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her head.

"I know, and we'll get him." He said, squeezing her slightly. She nodded and leaned against his chest, sighing in contempt.

The door bell rang making everyone in the room jump. "Get the door Sesshoumaru." Bankotsu said from his place on the couch.

Sesshoumaru growled as he opened the door. "Miroku. come in." He said.

Miroku walked in his face was pale. "I, she's gone Sess, Rin she just left no note nothing." He said.

"We believe Naraku took her, we know he has Kohaku." He told him.

Kagome walked over to Miroku and put an arm around his shoulders comfortingly, saying, "Don't worry, We'll find her and get her back." Miroku nodded his head slightly as Kagome walked him over to the other sofa, laying him down on it.

"You should try to get some sleep, you look awful." Kagome said.

Miroku nodded and closed his eyes, trying his best to fall asleep.

* * *

Kohaku stopped banging on the door, he knew by now Sango was dead, true she had given him to Naraku, but she was still his sister. He sat down with his knees pulled up to his chest. He didn't hear the door come open. 

"Kohaku are you still crying for Sango?" Naraku asked him

Kohaku looked up at Naraku tears threatening to fall down his face. "You didn't have to kill her!, She did everything you wanted."

"Yes I did. She wanted to leave, but she knew too much. So I had no choice." Naraku said, smirking. Kohaku stood up and yelled, "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" He then charged at Naraku, but Naraku chuckled as he hit Kohaku in the stomach and sent him across the room, hitting the wall on the other side. Kohaku got back up uneasily and said, "Why don't you kill me then as well?"

"You're too fun to play with, but if I kill you, who will keep me from Rin hmm?, Do you really want me to hurt precious Rin?" he asked.

Kohaku looked away and said. "No, I don't I, just that even though Sango gave me to you, she was still my sister and I'll miss her, can I see her body?" he asked.

Naraku smirked. "There is nothing left but bones."

Kohaku couldn't keep the tears in anymore. He snapped, letting the tears flow freely as he fell to his knees. He then crouched over, burying his face in his hands.

Naraku kneeled in front of him and said, "Don't worry, Kohaku. She'll have her own... proper funeral." He then chuckled and walked out of the room.

* * *

Jakotsu placed Sango's bones and what was left of her clothes in a body bag. Tsubaki sat down, "Hmm he's killed Kagome's mom and now Sango, did he kill Hiten as well?" she asked him. 

"I did that, Hiten was about to confess to Bankotsu who had killed Selene. Jakotsu told her.

"Oh who did kill her?" Tsubaki asked.

"I did." Naraku said as he came in the room. "Tsubaki go get Rin." He said to her.

Tsubaki walked down to Kohaku's room and went to the one next to his and opened the door to reveal Rin. "Naraku would like to see you. Let's go." Tsubaki said. She then turned around and walked out of the room, Rin following.

They walked back to the room where Naraku was and walked in. Tsubaki said, "Here she is." She then stood aside to reveal Rin. She walked in and glared at Naraku, staying silent.

"Now what have I done to have you act this way?" he asked her.

Rin turned her head away from him. "You know Kagome is with Sesshoumaru, I had so much fun with her in Venice, now Rin I'm ready to taste you." He said.

Rin's eyes went wide. "No you promised that you would never touch me." She said now looking at him.

Naraku smirked and said, "Well, I lied." Naraku said. He walked toward her. She started to back away. He turned to Tsubaki and the others in the room and said, "All of you, leave. And until I come out, we are not to be disturbed."

They nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the two alone. Rin ran to the other side of the room, saying, "You better stay away from me."

"Kohaku, help me!" she screamed Naraku watched her move from one side to the other. "Please, Naraku I'm begging you not to do this! She pleaded with him. She was running out of places to hide.

"Rin relax it won't hurt, remember I let Kohaku be your first." He said as he cornered her, and caressed her face. "You've grown into a beauty." He said to her.

Rin moved her face away, whispering, "Please. Don't do this. I love Kohaku."

He smirked and whispered into the shell of her ear. "That's why I'm doing this. And I have waited far too, long." He then drew away and pushed her against the wall, roughly kissing her.

Rin tried to push him away, she bit down on his tongue, causing him to growl and breakaway from the kiss. She was glad to inflict some type of pain on her master, she then ran for the door trying to open it, she pushed until it opened, she ran out the room and down the hall, she managed to get in Kohaku's room. "Kohaku help me." She cried as she wrapped her arms a round him.

"Rin! What's wrong?" Kohaku asked, wrapping his arms around her as well.

"It's Naraku. He said it was time for him to taste me, since he had fun with Kagome, but she isn't here." Rin sobbed, gripping his shirt.

Kohaku growled, "He won't touch you, Rin. I'll make sure of that."

"Kohaku, don't make promises you can't keep." Naraku said, walking into the room. Rin gasped and crawled behind Kohaku.

"You said you wouldn't if I did what you wanted!, leave her alone. She's not Kagome!" Kohaku yelled at him

. "I can see that, get over here Rin.." He ordered her. Rin shook her head no.

The phone rang, Jakotsu came in the room, "Sorry Naraku, but there has been a sighting of Kagura and her daughter Kanna in the park." He told him.

Naraku looked at Kohaku and Rin. "Hmm, just watch them." He told Jakotsu as he looked at the two teens.

Jakotsu nodded his head and left. "Rin what are you afraid of, I have no intentions of getting you pregnant, you use to sleep in my room when you were younger." He said

"That was when I was little and defenseless and didn't know what a monster you were!" Rin said. Naraku smirked and said, "You'll see the real monster when I return and have you alone." Naraku said as he walked out of the room. Rin squeezed her eyes shut and sighed, trying not to think about it.

* * *

"Tsubaki, can you fix me some tea?" Naraku said to her. Tsubaki got up and walked into the kitchen. 

Jakotsu looked at Naraku. "If I maybe so blunt, could you not kill my cousin when you go after Kagome and the others, I know Alake will be safe but I'm talking about Bankotsu, it's bad enough I had to shoot him." Jakotsu said to him.

"Long as he doesn't get in my way." Naraku told him.

"Thank you." Jakotsu said, bowing his head slightly.

"There is no guarantee." Naraku said.

"I know sir." Jakotsu said. A few minutes later, Tsubaki walked back in with the tea in her hands. She handed it to Naraku and sat back down, saying, "So, what are you going to do about Kagura and Kanna?"

"Kanna is 14 and a deaf, but Kagura I want kept alive for now, my main targets are, Kagome, Sesshoumaru and my son." He told him.

"By now, Sesshoumaru knows you have Rin, Miroku has probably went to him. " Jakotsu told him.

"Good, but Sesshoumaru not going to risk leaving Kagome and Alake so call him for me." He told Jakotsu.

"Yes, sir." Jakotsu said. He then called Sesshomaru's cell phone. Sesshoumaru took his phone out of his pocket, opened it and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Sesshoumaru. It's Jakotsu. My master would like to talk to you." Jakotsu said. He then handed Naraku the phone.

"Sesshoumaru, how's my son?" he asked.

"What the hell do you want, you lowlife!" he growled.

"Now, now, that anyway to talk to me seeing I hold two young lives in the palm of my hand's."Naraku said to him.

"You bastard, I'll kill you, you lay one hand on those two. I'll do worse to you then what I did to your brother!."

"That pains me Sesshoumaru, here I am willing to give you Kohaku and Rin, all I want in return is Kagome and Alake."

"Well, you better think of another way to get her, because I'm not giving them up." Sesshoumaru growled.

Naraku chuckled. "Well, I'm about to have my fill of Rin. She has grown to be quite beautiful, you know." Naraku said.

Sesshoumaru yelled, "You better keep your hands off of her!" Naraku chuckled and hung up on Sesshoumaru.

"My child is fine." Naraku said to himself. He handed the phone back to Jakotsu and said, "It's time for me to have some fun with Rin. Put her back in the room." He said. He then got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Sesshoumaru threw his phone across the room, Inuyasha ducked his head, "That bastard, I'll kill him, Bankotsu start thinking of a plan now!" he yelled. 

Bankotsu opened his laptop and started looking over the house, Kagura and Kohaku had described it well, he was looking for a way to enter Naraku's home without being detected. "What's going on?" Miroku asked Sesshoumaru.

"Nothing for you to know. You'd probably go nuts." Sesshoumaru growled then walked outside and threw a vase at the wall, breaking it.

Kagome ran outside and grabbed his arms as he was about to throw another one, saying, "Sess! Stop!!! Your going to break all of our vases!"

"Dammit Kagome!, He's going to rape Rin what do you want me to do?!, He's going to do the same thing he did to you, too, her!" he yelled, "He killed Sara, I loved Sara, and he killed her!, all those girls and young boys he's raped and killed, none of you have had a normal life!." He said as he took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

Kagome took the cigarette and put it out. She then kissed him and said, "Sess, I love you, and we will get Rin back, and when we get our hands on Naraku, we'll give him what he deserves." Kagome said, caressing his face.

"And it's not good for you to smoke, so quit." Kagome said. She then grabbed his hand and led him back inside.

Bankotsu looked at Sesshoumaru, " I found a way in Sess, so what do you want to do?" he asked him.

Sesshoumaru sat down, he stopped what he was going to say, Alake was finally walking by himself. "Inuyasha get the camera." He said.

Inuyasha got Sesshoumaru's digital camera from the kitchen and handed it to him, on and ready to take pictures. Sesshoumaru started to take pictures of Alake as he walked. He smiled, saying, "Kagome will love these. Now, to figure out how to do this." Sesshoumaru said. He then kept taking pictures and listened as they started to brainstorm.

"Miroku and Inuyasha you stay here with, Kagome, Kanna, Kagura, Shippo and Alake." Sesshoumaru said as Alake kept walking around.

"Sesshoumaru, are you sure about this?" Miroku asked him.

"Yes, Naraku has to be stopped this has gone on for too, long." He says as he hands Inuyasha the camera and grabs Alake before he pulls down one of the vases.

Sesshoumaru looked at them and said, "We'll go now." Before anyone could object, he grabbed his keys and walked out the door, Bankotsu running after him to catch up.

"Sess, don't you think we should wait a couple of days?" Bankotsu asked.

"No. I've done enough waiting. Rin is not going to go through what Kagome did." Sesshoumaru growled, getting into the car and starting it up.

* * *

A/N If anyone can think of a song for the next chapter please either put the name of the artist and song title in the review or send me a PM message, Song should be on the sad side. Thank you. So now there will be four extra chapters. 


	29. Chapter 29

Naraku walked into Rin's bedroom and sat down on the bed beside her. "What are you afraid of?" Naraku asked her.

"This isn't fair you always told me that you would never do this to me, how can you do this knowing that I am in love with Kohaku?" she asked him.

"You love Kohaku, even though he has a girl friend?" he asked her as he ran a hand through his hair.

Rin turned her head away from him. "You know it won't hurt that badly, might not even hurt at all." He said to her. Every once in a while Naraku's kind side would come out. He was trying to comfort Rin.

"Yes it will, I haven't been with anyone since you made Kohaku." Rin told him.

Naraku stood up, I will give you a few hours to yourself, but this is going to happen." He told her and walked out the room closing it behind him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru drove while Bankotsu sat in the passenger seat. "Tell me what Naraku said." Bankotsu said to him.

"The bastard told me I could have Rin and Kohaku If I gave him Kagome and Alake." He told him.

"I have to say Naraku is determined to have Kagome and his son." Bankotsu said as Sesshoumaru drove.

"Yes, he is. But he is not getting them. Nor will he take Rin." Sesshoumaru growled, making the car accelerate beyond the limit.

Bankotsu gripped the seats, saying, "Sess, slow down! Do you WANT to kill me!?"

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already." Sesshoumaru said, smirking

"That makes me feel so much better." He said to Sesshoumaru.

"Kohaku didn't take the news well." Tsubaki said to Jakotsu.

"Would you?" he asked her.

"Don't tell me you have a heart Jakotsu." She said.

"I watched my cousin wonder for years even now on who killed Selene. If He knew I was working for her killer, he would lose it." He told her.

Tsubaki sat down on the couch and said, "Still, he isn't taking it as well as I would like." Jakotsu shook his head, sitting down next to her. He rested his forehead on his folded hands and said, "I just wish I could get back to my family, though."

"Jakotsu, you know that probably won't happen." Tsubaki said, looking at him.

Naraku walked in on the two and sat down across from them "Why the sad faces?" he asked. "No reason Naraku, I was just thinking about my family." He told him.

"When you get Kagome and Alake what happens to Kagome, I know that Alake will no who you're because he is a demon." He said.

"Kagome will die very painfully. She had no right to sleep with him." He growled

Jakotsu nodded. He said, "But didn't she? They are married, after all."

"Jakotsu, I advise that you shut your mouth before I break it." Naraku growled, glaring at him. Jakotsu looked down, not saying a word. Naraku sighed and sat back, leaning against the back part.

"So how is your boy?" Tsubaki asked.

"Kohaku is fine I believe he's finally broken." He said with a smirk.

"I see, poor boy, I never thought you'd kill Sango though, she seemed to be your favorite." She said.

"Sango wanted out, so she was killed." He said.

Kohaku banged lightly on the door, the only one that could hear him was Naraku. i 'He had better quit that, before I get angry.' /i Naraku thought, growling to himself. He opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He sighed and got up, saying, "I'll be in my office." He then walked into the office and shut the door. He walked over to his desk and sat down.

Bankotsu took out a bag of chips and began eating them, "Want one he said as he licked his fingers. Sesshoumaru glared at him. "Well Now I know where Inuyasha gets his bad habits from." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"You're the one who raised him." was Bankotsu's reply

Sesshoumaru sighed. He spotted Naraku's building and swerved into the parking lot, his tires screeching. He got out and said, "Well, are you coming or not?" Bankotsu got out of the car and walked up next to Sesshoumaru.

He said, "Well, if we're gonna do this, let's go."

Sesshoumaru and him walked around to the back, "Now we're going to go in the back way, so not to have him suspect anything. He told Bankotsu as they looked around."How come you never had a house like this, I know you had the money to do so?" he asked as they walked around the garden

"Because, I don't want to look rich." Sesshoumaru said, walking through the pathways of the garden, heading toward the back door. Bankotsu was suppressing a laugh. Sesshoumaru sighed. They finally reached the back door and Sesshoumaru tried the doorknob. It was locked

"You know, I could just pick the lock, I mean since you don't want him to know we're here."He said to him. "Bankotsu when this is over I'm going to put you back in the hospital, he growled at him. Bankotsu smiled and picked the lock, " After you."He said with a grin.

Sesshoumaru opened the door and walked in, checking to make sure nobody was there. He then crept through the house, listening, looking for anything.

As they walked through the house, they heard someone say behind them, "Bankotsu, is that you?" They whirled around to see Jakotsu standing there. Bankotsu's eyes widened as he whispered, "Ja...kot...su?"

"What the hell are you doing here?!, Naraku is going to be pissed." He said to him

. "You know why I'm here, get out I don't want to arrest you." He warned him.

"Is this about Selene?" Jakotsu asked, hating to bring her up.

"No, this is about Rin and Kohaku, now leave while you still can, Jakotsu!" Bankotsu said. Sesshoumaru turned and started to go through the house again, when Jakotsu said, "Sesshoumaru, it would have been wiser just to give him Kagome and Alake."

Sesshoumaru turned to Jakotsu and said, "I will NEVER give them to him."

"Look Sango is dead, how many more do you think are going to die to he has Kagome in his arms?, Hojo died because he betrayed Naraku, all those before Kagome died how many more women and kids, is he going to have to kill to make you give him Kagome and his son?

"None. Because I will kill him first." Sesshoumaru said. He then turned and walked through the house, still looking for any possible sign. He started to silently head up the stairs.

"Bank, listen to me, get out of here, please I don't want Naraku to kill you." He said. "Too late for that." Naraku said as he came in the room. "Nice to see you again, Bankotsu, you were so young the last time. I really looked at you." He said

Sesshoumaru growled, "Where are Kohaku and Rin, you sick bastard?" Naraku did not pay any attention to him. He looked to Jakotsu, saying, "Go get the girl, I want her to witness this." Jakotsu nodded and walked up the stairs hesitantly. He walked into Rin's room and said, "Naraku wants to see you, let's go.

Rin came down, and saw Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu. "There she is Sesshoumaru, see, still alive, unlike others, such as Kikyo, Midoriko, Sango or my two personal favorites Selene and Sara." He said as he placed his hand on Rin's shoulder

Bankotsu's eyes widened at the name of Selene. He looked to his cousin and growled, "HE is the one who killed SELENE!!!???" Jakotsu looked down at the floor, turning his head away in shame. Sesshoumaru growled, "Let Rin and Kohaku go."

: "Now, now, Where is my mate and son?" he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Kohaku is nothing but shell of his former self, and Rin well, I haven't had her yet. and yes Bankotsu I killed her, she begged for her life, I didn't rape her, I just made her bleed."

Bankotsu went to lunge at Naraku, but Sesshoumaru held out his hand, holding him back. "Not yet." Sesshoumaru whispered to him. He then looked back to Naraku and said, "You'll never get them back, I won't allow it. Kagome is with ME now, not you. You should get over it. Now, release her." Naraku chuckled, pulling Rin closer. He then stuck his face into her hair, breathing in deeply. He turned back to Sesshoumaru and said, "I don't think so."

"Jakotsu remember that promise?" Naraku asked him.

"Yes. He said

"Good, Bankotsu I am sparing your life, you really aren't worth killing, How's Inuyasha?," Naraku said licking his lips. I do so miss that boy, so sweet, so trusting."

"You son of a bitch!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"He, he, Sesshoumaru are you going to try and kill me like the last time?" he asked him.

Sesshoumaru growled at him. "Unfortunately for you Sesshoumaru you won't be leaving here alive!" he said and threw Rin to the floor.

Sesshoumaru charged at him, unfortunately it was another damn puppet. "Sesshoumaru, I suggest you find Kohaku and get every one out this hose before it blows". Naraku's voice echoed in the house.

Sesshoumaru growled and grabbed Jakotsu. "Where is he?!"

"He's in that room." he said pointing to a steel door.

Sesshoumaru broke the door down and picked Kohaku up."It's okay, I'm here." he said to Kohaku.

Bankotsu grabbed Rin. "Let's get out here!" he said to Sesshoumaru and Jakotsu. They ran out the house and ran to the car. There was a loud explosion a few seconds later.

"Where is he?" Sesshoumaru asked Jakotsu.

"You won't make it in time." he told Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome!, he said and got in the car, with Bank, and the kids, and sped down the street.

* * *

Kagome walked into Sesshoumaru's bedroom, She sat down on the bed, the bedroom door opened.

"You're back." she said.

_Tell me exactly_

_what am I supposed to do?_

_Now that I have_

_allowed you to beat me!_

_Do you think that_

_we could play another game?_

_Maybe I can win this time?_

_I kind of like_

_the misery you put me through._

_Darling, you can trust me_

_completely._

_If you even try_

_to look the other way,_

_I think that I could kill this time._

"Hello Kagome." Naraku said.

Before Kagome could scream Naraku had His hand over her mouth, and her pinnned to the bed.

_Rah! Rah[x2_

_It doesn't really seem_

_I'm getting through to you._

_Though I see you weeping so sweetly._

_I think that you might_

_have to take another taste,_

_a little bit of hell this time._

_Rah! Rah!_

_Lie to me!_

_Rah! Rah!_

_Lie to me!_

"He couldn't save you." he hissed as he punched her in her face.

Kagome jaw shattered, she cried out ." I'm going to kill you, like I did Sara!" he said as he pulled her by her arms, he threw her off the bed.

"Scream for me Bitch!"

s she not right?

_Is she insane?_

_Will she now run for her life_

_in the battle that ends this day?_

_Is she not right?!_

_Is she insane?!_

_Will she now run for her life_

_now that she LIED TO ME!_

She was on her knees now, Naraku kicked her in her side, causing her to fal to the floor.

You always wanted

people to remember you.

You leave your little mark on

society!

Don't you know your wish

is coming true today?

Another victim dies tonight.

Rah! Rah!

Lie to me!

Rah! Rah!

Lie to me!

* * *

Sesshoumaru drove as fast as he could stepping on the gas pedal.

_Is she not right?_

_Is she insane?_

_Will she now run for her life_

_in the battle that ends this day?_

_Is she not right?!_

_Is she insane?!_

_Will she now run for her life_

_now that she LIED TO ME!_

_Ramidi ma ma ba di ma!_

_Ramidi ma ma din do!_

_Ramidi ma ma ba di ma!_

_Ramidi ma ma ba di mo!_

_[all x3_

_Is she really telling lies again?_

_Doesn't she realize she's in danger?_

"Hold on Kagome I'm coming." he said as he went through a red light.

* * *

Naraku pulled Kagome up by her hair, don't worry I'll kill you when he comes." He said and threw her on the bed.

"Ah, go to hell." she managed to say.

Naraku chuckled and hit her across her face. "Why aren't you running?" he asked her as he stood up he saw her blood on his claws. He licked the blood off closing his blood red eyes enjoying, the taste of her life blood.

_Eeeeeeeyow!_

_Is she not right?_

_Is she insane?_

_Will she now run for her life_

_in the battle that ends this day?_

_Is she not right?!_

_Is she insane?!_

_Will she now run for her life_

_now that she LIED TO ME!_

Naraku tore her clothes off her he tied her to the bedpost, She continued to bleed as Naraku walked over to the window, "Inuyasha , and the others are knocked out that won't be coming." He said

"You said you loved me, Kagome why did you lie?" he asked as he looked at the full moon.

_The little bitch,_

_she went and she told A LIE!_

_Now she will never tell another._

_A LIE!_

_The little bitch,_

_she went and she told A LIE!_

_NEVER FUCKING LIE TO ME!_

Song by: DISTURBED "The Game"

An/ The song that I have chosen will be in the next chapter. Thank you Serenity Voldemort Riddle


	30. Chapter 30

Kagome's blood dripped into the sheets and covers. "Na.ra..ku.., I'm dying." she said in a whisper. Naraku came back in the room carrying Alake in his arms. "My son you have grown quite a lot." he said rubbing his back.

Alake looked up in his father's face and did something Kagome wasn't expecting, he nuzzled his face into the crook of Naraku's neck and began to growl lightly.

"As you can see Kagome you deprived my son of his father." he said

_Did Alake really miss him_ , she had thought that Sesshoumaru was enough as a father figure, but she had read where demons, would still want to be with their demon father.

Naraku sat down in the chair by the bed. "I an going to take Alake away from here Kagome, I wanted to raise him together but you had to be a bitch!, so he will grow up without you." he told her.

"No you can't,." she managed to choke out.

"Watch me I spared your worthless life so many times but did you thank me?, No! I warned you so many times. You belong to me."

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed _

_Nobody knows what she's holding back; _

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday, _

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace; _

_oh _

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask, _

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask; _

_Bearing the burdon of a secret storm, _

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born; _

* * *

Sesshoumaru drove looking back on the two teens, every once in a while. "Jakotsu how could you work for him?" Bankotsu asked. 

"I never raped any of those prisoners, all I did was bring them to him." He said.

"How old is Naraku really?" Bankotsu asked.

"I really don't know." Jakotsu told him.

Sesshoumaru just hoped everyone in the house was alive and safe. _Be safe Kagome, Inuyasha, Alake all of you. _

* * *

Inuyasha woke up to get something to eat he walked out his room and into Alake's nursery to see him not in his crib. He then walked further down the hall, to see the light on in Sesshoumaru's bedroom. 

He decided to knock on the door. Kagome's eyes went to the door and then to Naraku's.

Naraku placed Alake on the bed and smirked at Kagome, he then walked over to the door and opened it. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he saw Naraku.

"Hello Inuyasha, longtime no see."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he yelled at Naraku.

Naraku grabbed Inuyasha by his throat and pulled him into the room, he then through him in the room onto the floor.

He then closed the door and locked it."Ah my two favorite victims." He said.

Inuyasha rubbed his throat, he looked behind him and saw Kagome on the bed tied up.

_Through the wind and the rain, _

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above; _

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. _

_Concrete Angel _

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night, _

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights; _

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, _

_When morning comes it will be too late. _

_Through the wind and the rain, _

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above; _

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. _

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

She smiled at him. Weakly, saying, "Inu, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but look at you!" Inuyasha said. He then glared at Naraku and growled, "What the hell did you do to her!"

"I punished her." Naraku said.

Alake looked at his mother on the bed and started to growl at his father. Naraku looked down at his son and saw he was baring his teeth at him. He smirked and said, "Now do you hate me, son?" Alake growled louder at him.

"You sick bastard!, When Sesshoumaru gets here he'll kill you!." He said.

"Do you think so Inuyasha?, He didn't even save you when I had you in my house raping you, and why because all he saw was Kagome, he only lets you stay with him now out of guilt for how he acted when your father died." Naraku told him.

"Your lying! He is my brother!" Inuyasha yelled.

Naraku chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh, poor little, LOST Inuyasha, doesn't even know how to spot the guilt in his brother's eyes whenever he looks at you." Naraku said mockingly, walking toward him.

Inuyasha backed away. Every time Naraku took a step toward him. "Stay away from him! Leave him alone!" Kagome said, barely getting it out of her mouth.

"Kagome, have you not been beaten enough?" he asked as he now stood in front of Inuyasha. "You can't do this in front of our son!." She said as she looked at Alake.

"So he's our son now?, are you admitting it because you know you're going to die?" he asked her as he pulled Inuyasha up by his hair.

"No! I'm admitting it for his sake! Even though he already knows you're his father, and because it's the truth." Kagome said, tears falling down her face.

"Kagome, it's too late for the truth." Naraku said.

_Concrete Angel _

_A statue stands in a shaded place, _

_An angel girl with an upturned face; _

_Her name is written on a polished rock, _

_A broken heart that the world forgot. _

_Through the wind and the rain, _

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above; _

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. _

_Concrete Angel _

* * *

Sesshoumaru parked in the driveway, he could see his bedroom light on. 'They're in there.' He thought, getting out of the car and running into the house. 

"Damn it wait Sess!" Bankotsu yelled running in behind him.

"Why?!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him.

"There are kids in the house, Shippo, Alake, Kanna Inuyasha, if Naraku is in there you and me both know he'll use them, he's controlled Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome before." He said as they walked in the house, there was no one downstairs, .

"I hate to say it but we might have to use Kohaku." He said to him.

"Jakotsu, go get Kohaku from the car." Bankotsu said. Jakotsu nodded and ran back out to the car. When he returned a few minutes later, Kohaku was with him.

"Kohaku, we need to get to Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

"So how are we going to do this, then?" Bankotsu asked.

"That's what we need to figure out." Sesshoumaru said, staring at the stairs.

"No!, I can't go anywhere near him." Kohaku said to them.

Bankotsu looked at Kohaku. "Look will be there the entire time." He told him.

Kohaku looked at him and then at Sesshoumaru. "I don't like this anymore than you, but you're stronger than the others." He told him.

" I can't go up there without risking all of their lives, Kohaku. Who know's what he's doing to them right now." Sesshoumaru said, staring at him.

Kohaku sighed and said, "Fine. But what's the plan?" "I don't know. Bankotsu?" Sesshoumaru said, turning to him.

Bankotsu, " I know." Jakotsu said. "Naraku knows Kohaku's scent very well, Kohaku you'll go up there and tell him, that Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu and I are looking for you, and you didn't want to be with us because you realize you belong to him.

"Alright. Then what are you guys going to do?" Kohaku asked, looking at them.

"Then from there, we'll wing it." Bankotsu said. Kohaku nodded and took a deep breath, looking toward the stairs.

He then started to climb them, heading toward the door to Sesshoumaru's room. When he got there, he knocked on the door, saying, "Naraku, are you here?"

Naraku opened the door, dragging Inuyasha behind him. He smirked down at Kohaku and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu are looking for me. I don't want to go to them. I have realized. You are my master." Kohaku said.

"What!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Quite puppy." Naraku said to him.

"Well then Kohaku come inside." He told him. Kohaku looked behind him before walking in the room, Naraku then took Inuyasha and pushed him back on the floor.

Kohaku looked at Kagome. She was bleeding a lot. "Kohaku." She said.

"Kagome." He said walking over to her.

"Aren't you going to stop the bleeding?" Kohaku asked him.

"No, she's going to die anyway." Naraku said. Kohaku nodded. He looked back down at Kagome and while Naraku wasn't looking, he winked at her, assuring her. She nodded, understanding.

"So, how are you going to kill her, master?" Kohaku asked.

"Slowly, and painfully." Naraku said. Kohaku nodded.

The door then burst open, revealing Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

: Naraku quickly moved to Kagome, he pulled her head back, "Now, now Sesshoumaru, will you risk Kagome's life as well as Inuyasha's?" he said looking at Inuyasha.

"Watch Inuyasha you will see now what I told you is the truth. Alake growled as he looked from Naraku to Sesshoumaru.

"Look, see how your own son growls at you?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes. But he will have no choice but to obey me once his mother and father figure are dead at the hands of his true father." Naraku said.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, saying, "Like you can kill us."

Naraku smirked and said, "I already am. Have you not seen all of Kagome's blood?" He asked, tightening his grip on her.

Sesshoumaru said, "Yes, I have. And I can help her. First, I have to take care of you."

: Naraku let go of Kagome and grabbed Inuyasha, and stood up holding him, he placed his arm around Inuyasha' s waist. "See what did I tell you, he said moving his hand up to Inuyasha 's face.

"He cares about her, that's all he sees, my puppy." He told him.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru "It's true isn't it?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha. "Is what true Inuyasha?" he asked him as he watched Naraku put his hands all over him.

"That you like Kagome better than me, and your just taking care of me from the guilt after father died." Inuyasha said, letting Naraku touch his skin.

"Inuyasha, don't believe him!" Kagome said, wheezing, it was hard for her to breathe.

"Inuyasha, you of all people should know that isn't true." Sesshoumaru said.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Inuyasha yelled, clenching his fists

Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku "You bastard!, How dare you fill his head with lies. "

"There not lies Sesshoumaru, when I took Inuyasha and had him where were you hmm?, you were with Kagome taking her for her doctor's appointments, I'm very glad you cared enough to make sure my son was healthy. " He told him.

"But Poor Inuyasha, no one came to his rescue." Naraku said smiling at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru growled, clenching his fists together at his sides, saying, "I was very well looking for you, Inuyasha! You should know how much I care!" He then charged at Naraku, pushing Inuyasha out of the way and to the floor.

Naraku blocked Sesshoumaru's punch, punching him in the face afterward. "You shouldn't attack stronger opponents, Sesshoumaru." Naraku said.

Bankotsu took the opportunity to grab Alake, and Kohaku, he took them out the room and handed Alake to Kohaku. "Get out of here await in the car. I will come for you." He told him as he went back inside the bedroom. Kohaku ran down the stairs with Alake in his arms and out the house.

Sesshoumaru growled and punched Naraku in his stomach. Naraku growled at him.

Sesshoumaru took the next opportunity to punch Naraku in the face, sending him to the floor. "How does it feel, getting hit and beat on?" Sesshoumaru asked, stalking toward him. Naraku stood up and said, "You'll suffer more than she did."

Inuyasha shook his head as he got up, he ran over to Kagome. "Kagome you have to stay woke." Inuyasha said to her.

"Inuyasha get out of here, I'm dying, promise me you won't hate Sesshoumaru, he really cares about you, he told me you're his first child." She said to him.

Inuyasha nodded his head.

Inuyasha looked to the binds on her wrists on her ankles. He reached over and sliced them off. "It's the least I can do." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled at him. "Thank you. Now go." She whispered. Inuyasha nodded and left, tears sliding down his cheeks.

Kagome coughed, Getting both Naraku's and Sesshomaru's attention. "Heh, she's dying Sesshoumaru." Naraku said to him

Kagome's heart was beating fast. "Sess..Sesshoumaru, I love you, promise you'll take care of Alake."

Kagome, you know I would, but your not going to die!" Sesshoumaru said, attacking Naraku once again. 'Your wrong, Sess, I already feel my strength fading...' Kagome thought, watching them fight. 'I have to hurry, if Kagome is going to live.' Sesshoumaru thought, punching Naraku in the stomach, making him double over.

Naraku fell to the floor, "Kagome listen to me I want to marry you, he said moving over to her, He picked her up taking her out the room when he was at the top of the stairs when Naraku jumped on him, knocking Kagome out his arms and onto the floor.

Naraku and Sesshoumaru fought at the top of the stairs. Sesshoumaru threw him off his back. He went to pick Kagome back up.

When Naraku leaped at him and both him and Sesshoumaru fell down the stairs and landed at the bottom neither moving.

by Martina McBride Song Concrete Angel


	31. It's Over

Kagome crawled over to the stairs and looked down at the fallen bodies of Naraku and Sesshoumaru. "Sess..Sesshoumaru, she whispered before passing out. Bankotsu ran back in the house and saw Sesshoumaru and Naraku both at the bottom of the stairs unconscious. Inuyasha came back In the house. "Call 911" he said as he looked up the stairs and saw Kagome at the top passed out, he ran up the stairs and picked her up carrying her downstairs he heard the ambulances approaching. The men came in the house and took Sesshoumaru and Kagome out first, then came back and did the same with Naraku.

Bankotsu got in the car and drove everyone to the hospital. "Are Kagome and Sesshoumaru going to be okay?" Shippo asked.

"They'll be fine." Jakotsu said hoping he was telling the truth. Bankotsu looked at the blood on his hands, Kagome's blood. She was bleeding so much he didn't know if she'd make it, he prayed she did.

At the hospital, Kagome was rushed into surgery while Sesshoumaru and Naraku were checked for any injuries.

Sesshoumaru was placed in a private room, as was Naraku, but there were guards placed outside his room.

Inuyasha, Kohaku. Rin, Shippo, Alake along with Jakotsu and Bankotsu stayed in the waiting room waiting for news on Kagome's surgery.

The doctor came to the waiting room."Kagome Tashio is out of surgery she hasn't woken up yet, but would you like to see her?" The doctor asked.

Bankotsu stood up and took Alake fro Inuyasha, "Yeah we want to see her." He told him.

The doctor nodded his head and led them to Kagome's room, "How much damage was there?" Bankotsu asked him.

"Surprisingly not as much as we thought, there were a few cracked ribs which we were able to fix, she'll be in pain for sometime." He told them.

As he opened the door to her room, he walked inside and looked at her, Her face was black and blue. "We had to wire her jaw shut until it has healed." He explained.

Alake reaches out his hands to touch his mommy Bankotsu walked over to Kagome and bent down so Alake could look at her. "Kiss mommy." He said to him.

Alake leaned in and kissed Kagome on the cheek. He cried as Bankotsu pulled him away from Kagome.

"It's okay mommy needs rest you'll see her soon, let's go see daddy." He said. As he looked at the doctor. The doctor nodded his head and led them out the I.C.U., and down to where Sesshoumaru was resting.

"I'll leave you to this if you need anything press the button the doctor told them and left the room.

Inuyasha, Bankotsu sat down by Sesshoumaru's bedside and waited for him to wake up. "He has to wake up." Inuyasha said.

"He will Inuyasha." He told him as he held Alake in his lap.

"Daddy." He said as looked at Sesshoumaru lying still in the bed.

A few days later Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. He looked around the room. His head was pounding. "You're awake." Bankotsu said.

"Where am I?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"The hospital we found you at the bottom of the stairs along with Naraku." He told him as he stood up and walked over to him, Alake held out his arms for his daddy. Sesshoumaru sat up in the bed and took Alake from him, and kissed him, he ran a hand through his hair and smiled.

"Where is Kagome?" he asked.

"Kagome is woke now, her jaw is still wired shut but the doctor's said she's going to make a full recovery." He told him.

Sesshoumaru Got ready to get out the bed. Inuyasha walked over to him. "Before you do that, I want you to know that I am sorry for listening to Naraku, I should had more faith In you, you were there for me the moment dad died. I'm sorry Sess." He said to him.

"Inuyasha don't even worry about it, Naraku is a bastard, he used fathers' death to manipulate you." He told him

"Speaking of Naraku, you're going to want to hear this." Bank said to him.

* * *

After Bankotsu told him what had gone on he got out the bed and changed his clothes and walked out his room to go and see Naraku. The guards let him in the room and he closed the door behind him, he saw tubes and a monitor by Naraku's bedside. "Well seems you're still alive." He said to him. 

Naraku moved his eyes to look at him. "Do you know what they told me about what happened? They told me that you broke your neck and suffered a stroke, you are completely paralyzed, you will never walk again and because of the stroke you will never be able to speak again, that means that your brain still is functioning but you body will never work the same way again, you will have to rely on someone else to take care of you for the rest of your life and you son will never know you.

I will not ever let him know who his real father was, Kagome and I will get married and have more children and be very happy, when I walk out of this room I will never think about you ever again you Naraku are dead to me and my family, goodbye Naraku" he said and walked back out the room.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked into Kagome's bedroom and walked over to her bed taking her hand in his. "Kagome." He said taking her hand in his. 

Kagome opened her eyes and turned to see Sesshoumaru holding her hand. She wanted so badly to talk to him. He seemed to understand.

"Kagome it's over he will never bother you again." He said as he kissed her hand.

Kagome had tears in her eyes. "Everything is fine Alake all of us are fine." He told her.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Sesshoumaru said to him. Inuyasha came in with Alake in his arms.

"Hey." He said as he walked over to them, Sesshoumaru and handed him Alake.

"You look good Kagome." He said to her.

Kagome eyes shined with happiness as she looked at her baby. Sesshoumaru handed Alake to her. Kagome ran a hand through his dark hair

She was finally free of Naraku, free to be herself no more tormented by him, she would have a life. A life with the man she loved, and finally have a family of her own.

* * *

Very Special thank to my Beta Ashley, and My #1Reviewer Serenity Voldemort Riddle, Your reviews were always encouraging Thank you so very much, and thank you to all the reviews I received from all the reviewers. There will be an Epilogue and that will be all that there is to Looming Chains 

Thank You again for reading Looming Chains.

Kags21


	32. Chapter 32

Five years later

Kagome sat happily out in the garden as she watched Alake run around. Alake knew in his heart that Naraku was his birth father, but Sesshoumaru was his real father as far as he was concerned.

"Mommy when is daddy coming home?" he asked her as he ran over to her and climbed into her lap.

"He'll be home soon sweetie." she told him as she ran an hand through his hair. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had married a year later, she hard a hard recovery and was also going to therapy, her first full year away from Naraku was one of happiness she still had nightmares "What do you say we go inside and check on your baby brother?" she said to Alake.

"Okay mommy!" he said and jumped out her lap and ran into the house to see his baby brother.

Kagome smiled as she walked inside as well and into the living room where her and Sesshoumaru's son was sleeping in his playpen. But he wasn't sleeping anymore. " Hi Siaki." she said as she picked him up. Siaki was three months. He had silver hair like Sesshoumaru and blue eyes like Kagome.

Kagome sat down on the sofa Alake, Inuyasha was working at a office job after Sesshoumaru did a background check on everyone that worked there.

Kohaku was in college now he was studying to be a doctor he had girlfriends but wasn't in an serious relationship with anyone. Rin was also in college she was studying photography, she had met a boy and was dating him.

Shippo was now in middle school and was doing very well, While Souta was in school as well since Kagome was the only family he had living he moved in with Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru came home he walked into see Kagome playing with his two sons. He walked over to her and kissed her on her lips. "Sess hi." she said.

"Daddy!" Alake said as he ran to him and hugged him on his leg. Sesshoumaru took Alake form around his leg and sat down. He then picked Alake up and placed him in his lap.

"Hi Alake were you a good boy today?" he asked him.

"Yes Mommy and I made cookies." he told him.

"Did you?" he said as he rubbed Siaki atop his head.

"Yes ." he said smiling up at Sesshoumaru.

"Are Inuyasha and Bank coming over for dinner tonight?" Kagome asked him.

"No he and Bank are going on a double date with some girls they met." he told her.

"I guess we'll be the only ones eating remember Shippo and Souta are staying over at theirs friends tonight." she told him.

"I forgot about that." he told her.

Kagome handed him Siaki."Watch him while I finish dinner." she told him. Sesshoumaru played with his two sons till dinner was ready. When dinner was ready they sat down and ate. There was good now and as Sesshoumaru had told Naraku he would never think of him again and he didn't.

And as for Naraku he lived a long life of dependance and misery then he died alone in his room in a nursing home and he never met his son and never saw Kagome Kohaku. Rin, Inuyasha or Sess ever again.

So this is the very last chapter and I want to thank you all who reviewed it now it's time for me to finish the rest of my stories


End file.
